Nueva Ginny
by Niv Riddle
Summary: Ginny se sentia la chica mas feliz del mundo, pero escuchar una conversacion la derrumbo enteramente. La encuentra cierto chico rubio.... ¿que pasara?.... ¿Ginny no recuerda nada?. Dejenme RR, porfis 0.
1. La desgracia de Ginny

**Hola mis pequeñas! bueno aqui otro de mis "super fics" jajajaja espero les guste, a mi me gusto muxo la idea, si les gusta, lo continuo, creo q hoy mismo subire el segundo capi, a mas tardar mañana, aun no lo escribo, pero me siento inspirada jajajajaja.**

**Bueno aqui les dejo el primer capi de "Nueva Ginny" (La verdad no termina de convencerme el nombre, asi que lo mas problable es q lo cambie, o quiza no, si a ustedes les gusta...)**

**Disfrutenlo...**

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Capitulo 1: **_"La desgracia de Ginny"_

Ginny se encontraba en el jardin de su casa, sentada en la sombra de un gran árbol. Tenia los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba de la brisa que le llegaba a la cara, una sonrisa cruzo su rostro... estaba muy feliz

Su vida no podia ir mejor, en 5 semanas empezaria su tercer curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria, a su padre lo habian asendido en el trabajo, por lo cual ganaba mas dinero y lo mejor de todo, era lo que habia pasado dos dias atrás...

FLASH BACK

Harry Potter, el chico mas famoso del mundo magico habia llegado a la Madriguera una semana antes. Se encontraba en el jardin con la compañía de una hermosa pelirroja. Le habia cogido las manos lo que habia echo que la chica se sonrojara

Se notaba que estaba nervioso, demasiado

- Ginny... yo... tu... me gustas mucho- Dijo Harry acercandose un poco mas a ella

- Harry... tu... tambien me gustas mucho...- Respondio Gin con una sonrisa sincera y se colgo de su cuello asercando sus labios cada vez mas a los de Harry

Este no tardo en hacer lo que ella demandaba y se fundieron en un gran beso, desde ese día eran novios

FIN FLASH BACK

La familia de Ginny se habia tomado muy bien , pero el que en realidad sorprendio a Ginny fue Ron, quien sonrio ampliamente y luego abrazo a cada uno fuertemente, dedicandole una mirada de profundo agradecimiento a Harry, cosa que Ginny no noto.

Gin no podia estar mas contenta, tenia a Harry de novio, no lo creia, era como unos de sus tantos sueños en el que se veia a ella y a Harry tomados de la mano viendo el atardecer.

Ginny era una niña de 12 años y dentro de unos dias cumpliria los 13, inteligente, juguetona, risueña, y a veces algo terca. No era lo que se decia muy bonita, no era de esas niñas que se preocupaban todo el tiempo de su apariencia personal, su cabello pelirrojo le llegaba hasta la cintura, tan solo lo cepillaba en las mañanas y lo dejaba suelo o amarrado en una coleta baja. Su fisico no era del todo malo, era delgada, y tambien tenia sus atributos, pero tan desarrollada no estaba, y como la ropa que usaba era en su mayoria de hombre, le quedaban estremadamente suelta y la hacian ver algo demacrada. Su mayor atractivo, eran sus ojos azul cielo, los que irradiaban una envolvente paz y alegria.

Empezaba a hacer algo de frio, asi que se entro, en la cocina vio a us madre terminando de poner la mesa, en cuanto la vio le dedico una sonrisa

- Por favor Gin, Podrias ir al cuarto de tu hermano y avisarle a él y a Harry que la cena esta lista?

- Claro, mamí Contesto con una sonrisa y subio las escaleras rapidamente

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Pronto estuvo frente a la puerta entreabierta de la habitacion de su hermano, lebanto la mano para golpear pero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre

- Relajate Harry... ya veras que pronto vas a empezar a querer a Ginny...

- ... No se si lo que hacemos esta bien...- Dijo un chico de pelo negro azabache muy alborotado y hermosos ojos verdes, tendido en la cama frente a un chico pelirrojo que lo miraba con algo de culpa reflejada en sus ojos

- Harry... ella te quiere... creeme no encontraras mejor mujer que mi hermana... y se que tu tambien la llegaras a querer...

- Pero yo no la amo... no como ella a mi... Si le pedi que sea mi novia, fue porque tu me dijiste que ella estaba enamoradisima de mi, y para que yo olvidara a Cho... Pero creo que fue un error, quiza lo mejor sea que termine con Ginny

Se escucho un suave golpe fuera de la puerta y Ron se lebanto a ver que pasaba, pero en cuanto abrio la puerta no habia nadie, se encogio de hombros y volvio a entrar a la pieza cerrando la puerta

Ginny habia quedado paralizada con la noticia, habia retrosedido negando fuertemente con la cabeza hasta que choco con la pared que estaba detrás produciendo un suave ruido, al ver la sombra de alguien acercarse a la puerta salio corriendo escaleras abajo con los ojos bañados en lagrimas.

En cuanto llego a la cocina abrio rapidamente la puerta y salio fuera de la casa corriendo como alma que lleba el diablo.

La señora Weasley supuso que se le habia quedado algo fuera por lo que no le dio gran importancia y siguio con lo suyo.

Gin corrio directamente al bosque que habia detrás de su casa y se adentro en el, era la primera vez que lo hacia sola, ya que ni sus padres ni sus hermanos la dejaban.

Las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin poder contenerlas, no podia creer que lo que habia ocurrido hace solo dos dias haya sido tan solo un invento de Harry, por eso cada vez que estaba con ella se comportaba extraño, y ella que creia que era porque estaba nervioso.

Siguio corriendo sin detenerse, "era demasiado bueno para ser real" penso provocando que mas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos. Continuo corriendo, no sabia con exactitud hacia donde iba, lo unico que queria era alejarse lo mas pronto posible de su casa...

Continuo corriendo sin direccion aparente, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro, lo unico que queria era olvidar todo y a todos los que le habian echo daño...

Cuando ya estaba algo mas calmada, se detuvo bruscamente, y miro para todas partes "Merlin! Estoy perdida" penso y rapidamente comenzo a correr de nuevo con desesperacion a ver si veia algo que reconociera, pero nada, cada segundo que pasaba se hacia mas oscuro y mas frio.

Paró nuevamente "Vamos Gin, piensa..." Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido de un caballo acercandose... se giro y algo lejano vio la silueta del animal, y sobre el una persona encapuchada. Sintio panico y comenzo a correr nuevamente con desesperacion, sentia como el caballo cada vez estaba mas cerca "Me va a alcanzar..." Giro su cabeza para ver cuan lejos estaba, pero al momento tropezo, para portejerse la cara alcanzo a girar y caer de espalda. Solo sintio un gran dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza, todo se ponia borroso, lo ultimo que alcanzo a distinguir fue que la persona encapuchada se acercaba y la tomaba por la espalda para lebantarla un poco y que la obserbaba con unos penetrantes ojos grises...

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

- RON! HARRY- Grito la señora Weasley enojada

En menos de lo que canta un gallo ambos chicos estaban abajo

- Qué pasa mamí- Pregunto Ron algo fastidiado

- Hace 15 minutos que les dije que bajaran a cenar y todavia estaban arriba- Los regaño enojada

- Cuándo nos llamaste, mami?

- Le pedi a Ginny que les fuera a avisar, cuando bajo supuse que ya les habia dicho- Respondio Molly empezando a tranquilizarse

- Ginny- Repitio extrañado Ron, se giro a ver a Harry quien de repente habia abierto mucho los ojos

- Señora Weasley, Dónde esta Ginny- Pregunto asustado

- Salio, despues de subir a avisarles, bajo corriendo las escaleras y salio desesperadamente, supuse que se le habia quedado algo fuera, como estuvo alli casi toda la tarde... ¿Por qué ?Paso algo malo- Pregunto asustada, pero como respuesta Harry salio corriendo afuera.

Recorrio con la mirada el jardin pero no habia rastro de Ginny

- Harry...- Llamo la voz asustada de Ron, Crees que nos escucho?

- Si Ron... A dónde habra ido- Pregunto Harry preocupado

La buscaron por horas, a su busqueda se unieron el señor Weasley, los gemelos y para sorpresa de todos, tambien Percy que parecia preocupado.

- Pero... A dónde pudo haber ido- Pregunto preocupado el señor Weasley

- Y... Por qué pudo haber escapado- Agrego Percy

Harry y Ron se miraron asustados, todo habia sido su culpa... y ahora no sabian como encontrarla...

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Sentia mucho dolor, le pesaba tremendamente la cabeza. Con cuidado abrio lentamente los ojos, los cerro inmediatamente por la luz que habia en el lugar, se acostumbro rapidamente y los volvio a abrir, veia borroso, segundos despues la vista se le aclaro y pudo distinguir donmde se encontraba

Era una amplia habitacion, una muy linda, estaba totalemnete pintada de rosado, pero un rosado muy palido y blanco. Se encontraba recostada en una cama muy comoda con dosel rosado palido, el mismo de las paredes, era una habitacion muy elegante y hermosa.

Pero no recordaba como habia llegado hasta alli, ni que hacia alli, ni quien la habia llebado hasta alli, tampoco recordaba donde vivia, ni con quienes y... Merlin! No recordaba quien era!

Se sento bruscamente en la cama, lo que consiguio marearla, se sujeto la cabeza con fuerza y se volvio a recostar "Bien... calmate... debes recordar... piensa..." pero nada... empezaba a desesperarse. Hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta abriendose, un chicomas o menos su edad "Un momento, no recuerdo quien soy, mucho menos que edad tengo... " de cabello rubio platinado y de hermosos ojos grises se acerco rapidamente a su cama

- Al fin despertaste- Dijo con una sonrisa

- Quién eres? Dónde estoy- Se atrevio a preguntar

- No me recuerdas- Pregunto con el ceño fruncido- Soy Draco Malfoy, y estas en mi casa

La chica lo miro confundida intentando recordarlo, ya que por lo que habia dicho lo conocia, pero nada... asi que pregunto impasiente

- Quién soy?

A Draco la pregunta lo dejo choqueado "¿La Weasley no recordaba quien era?" sonrio para sus adentros "Amnesia"

Dirigio su mirada a la Weasley, se sugetaba la cabeza con una mueca de dolor en el rostro

- Recuestate- Dijo ayudandola

- No has contestado mi pregunta- Insistio Gin

- Debo ir a hacer algo, subire enseguida, y prometo contestar todas tus preguntas...

Gin lo miro algo desconfiada, pero sabia que no iba a conceguir nada mejor asi que asintio lentamente y vio como el chico rubio salia por la puerta

- Quién sera? Y... ¿quién sere yo?...

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Hasta aqui el primer capi... ¿les gusto? si les gusto me dejan un lindisimo RR y si no... tambien jajajajaja bueno muxas gracias por leer y como ya dije el segundo capi lo escribo hoy y a mas tardar publico mañana okis? **

**Muxos besos y ojala les haya gustado el capi**


	2. Adios Gin, hola Mia

**Holas mis pequeñas! quiero dar mil gracias a mi presiosa pequeña Hitomi Felton y mi nueva pequeña Danielita por leer mi fic, me encanta que les guste, y gracias por el rr, por ustedes dos escribi el 2 capi, que esta largo, bueno, tampoco "TAN" largo pero mas largo que el primero. Muxos besos a las dos 0.-**

**Disfruten el capi...**

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Capitulo 2: **_"Adios Gin, hola Mia"_

Draco bajó las escaleras corriendo lo mas rapido que podia, se paró frente a la puerta del despacho de su padre, golpeo tres veces, y al escuchar el "Adelante" entró

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con cabello rubio largo y penetrantes ojos grises, estaba detrás del escritorio ordenando algunos papeles.

- Draco... Desperto tu "amiguita"- Pregunto con sarcasmo sin lebantar la mirada de los papeles

- Si, padre... y tiene... Amnesia- Dijo con una sonrisa

Lucius rapidamente lebanto la vista y la fijo en su hijo

- Amnesia? O sea... Qué no recuerda nada- Volvio a preguntar con la misma sonrisa que su hijo

- Si, padre... no recuerda ni su nombre...

- Es... genial, es una increible oportunidad de hacerle daño al estupido amante de los muggle

- Qué quieres que le diga, padre?

- Le diras que es hija de unos amigos muy intimos de la familia, pero que por un desagradable accidente ambos murieron y ella pudo salir viva del accidente pero que perdio la memoria.

- Vivira aquí- Pregunto Draco esperanzado

- Si, tendremos que enseñarle algunas cosas y comprarle ropa desente, pero de eso se encargara tu madre, yo me encargo de avisarle a ella y tu encargate de la Weasley

- Qué nombre le vas a poner?

- Mmmmm...- Lucius parecio meditarlo un poco, pero finalmente dijo- Emilia... Emilia Halliwell (Ndla: no les gusta el nombre? Es como angelical .), dile que sus padres se llamaban Antonia y Alejandro Halliwell, que vivia en Grecia. Cuentale que es bruja y es muy importante que le digas que no conoce a nadie aquí, solo a nosotros¿entendido?

- Si, padre- Se giro hacia la puerta y salio. La verdadera razon por la que queria que la Weasley se quedara, era porque sentia una lebe atraccion por ella, desde que la habia conocido, y no por su fisico, ya que no era muy bonita, sino por su actitud, tenia un carácter muy fuerte, habia sido la unica chica capaz de enfrentarse a él sin miedo, y eso lo habia dejado anonadado. No le gustaba ni mucho menos, solo sentia algo de atraccion, queria conocerla mejor... "Claro ahora no podre, ya que no recuerda como es... bueno era..." frente a este pensamiento una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro

Toco la puerta de la habitacion en la que se encontraba Ginny, esta le dio el pase asi que entro.

La Weasley estaba recostada en la cama, de lado con las manos bajo la mejilla.

- Al fin- Dijo ella al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, se sento en la cama y lo miro con interes- Ahora respondera mis preguntas?

Pero Draco la miraba divertido, tenia elpelo totamente revuleto y la cara con un poco de tierra.

- Hola? señor Malfoy- Dijo acercandose lentamente mientras movia su mano frente a los ojos de éste

Draco salio de su trance y vio la cara preocupada de Ginny

- Esta bien?

- Si...

- Podria responder ahora mis preguntas? Disculpe que sea tan impasiente, pero comprendera que no saber nada de uno misma es algo frustrante

- Si, claro, pero antes que nada... no tienes que tratarme como si fuera viejo, casi somos de la misma edad, puedes decirme Draco... como lo has hecho siempre- Añadio lo ultimo rapidamente, tenia que sonar convincente para que crea.

- Ah, esta bien... Draco... ¿Responderas ahora mis preguntas?

- Las que quieras

- Bien... ¿Cuál es mi nombre? Dónde vivo? Qué edad tengo? Quiénes son mis padres? Cómo perdi la memoria? Cómo llegue aquí? De donde te conosco? Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? Por qué...?

- Calma, calma... una a la vez... veamos... Tu nombre es Emilia Halliwell, vivias en Grecia, tienes 13 años (Ndla: ya se que habia dicho que tenia12 y que iba a cumplir los 13, pero... ustedes supondran que los Malfoy no tienen idea cuando es el cumpleaños de Ginny), tus padres eran Antonia y Alejandro Halliwell, perdiste la memoria en el accidente, cuando nos avisaron del accidente mis padres te trageron, me conoces porque nuestros padres eran amigos y has estado durmiendo por exactamente 3 dias... ¿Algo mas?

Ginny habia quedado paralizada

- Cómo que "eran" mis padres? Qué accidente?

- Bueno... tuvieron un accidente al parecer cuando venian hacia aca- Invento rapidamente Draco- y... bueno... tus padres... murieron

Ginny quedo todavia mas choqueada, sus padres habian muerto, y ni siquiera los recordaba... quiza por eso no sentia una pena tan grande... pero igualemente un sentimiento de tristesa la invadio por unos minutos

- Estas bien- Pregunto Draco

- Si... supongo que... como no los recuerdo...

- Entiendo

- Y dices que me llamo Emilia Halliwell, que vivia en Grecia, que tengo 13 años, que nuestros padres eran amigos, que perdi la memoria en un accidente que acabo con la vida de mis padres, y que el golpe me dejo tres dias desmayada- Pregunto tratando de recordarlo todo

- Asi es...

- Y... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No recuerdo nada, mis padres murieron, no tengo dinero...

- Por eso no te preocupes, como ya te dije, nuestros padres eran muy amigos, por lo que los mios te cuidaran como si fueras su hija, ademas no conoces a nadie mas aqui...- Dijo al acordarse de lo que su padre habia dicho

- Gracias...

- Eso si... tendre que enseñarte algunas cosas, como perdiste la memoria supongo que las olvidaste- Dijo inteligentemente Draco

- Supongo que si

Draco estuvo contandole sobre sus padres, (le dijo que ellos eran sus padrinos y que por eso no se hacian problemas con cuidarla) he inventando cosas de los padres de ella, le conto queera una bruja por lo cual se puso muy emocionada, continuaron conversando hasta que alguien toco la puerta

TOC, TOC

- Adelante- Dijo Ginny

Una mujer rubia entro a la habitacion, a pesar de estar pasada en edad era muy hermosa, tenia un paquete en las manos que trataba inutilmente de ocultar. Camino hasta la pelirroja y la miro con una sonrisa

- Me alegro que hayas despertado Emilia, querida- Dijo sonriendo abiertamente

- Usted debe ser, mi madrina Narcisa, la madre de Draco- Respondio Gin o ahora Emilia

- Si, querida, Mira lo que te traigo- Saco el paquete y se lo entrego, Emilia lo abrio, dentro habia un pantalon negro y una camisa blanca- Es para que te lo pongas por mientras, despues de que Nick venga saldremos a comprar ropa

- Nick- Pregunto con curiosidad

- Si, Emilia querida, Nick es mi peluquero personal, el te va a dejar preciosa, con el golpe en la cabeza te salio mucha sangre que daño tu cabello terriblemente

- Esta bien. Gracias

- No me lo agradescas, ahora anda al baño, date una gran ducha y vistete, Nick va a llegar en cualquier momento

Le hizo una seña a Draco para que saliera y detrás salio ella

"Bueno, al menos ahora se quien soy" suspiro aliviada antes de meterse al baño

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Habian sido los tres dias mas terribles que habia pasado en toda su vida, no solo no habia podido dormir practicamente nada, sino que la culpa lo carcomia por dentro.

"Como fui tan inbecil..." Se repetia una y otra vez, no podia mirar a los señores Weasley a la cara, su hija se habia perdido por su culpa, por su estupida culpa y no podia hacer nada para remediarlo

Ron tampoco estaba lo que se decia bien, pasaba dia y noche buscando asu hermana, cada vez que alguien preguntaba¿por qué razon Ginny podia haber escapado? Un remordimiento de culpa le llenaba el cuerpo. Sabia que la culpa habia sido de él, por haber convencido a Harry de pedirle a su hermana que fueran novios, pero él no lo habia echo con mala intecion, al contrario, él sabia todo lo que su hermana queria a Harry, y sabia que él queria olvidar a Cho, asi que se le ocurrio juntarlos y de paso ningun otro chico se le acercaria a Ginny

Pero todo habia terminado terriblemente mal, sus madre no paraba de llorar y culparse por no haber seguido a Ginny cuando la vio salir desesperada, los gemelos ya no hacian bromas, y ocupaban todo su tiempo en ir a los pueblos cercanos a preguntar por ella, Percy se la pasaba en el ministerio, habian puesto una denuncia para que los ayudaran a buscarla, y él corria de un departamento a otro para ver si habian noticia y él señor Weasley estaba destrosado... ya no comia, casi no hablaba y se pasaba todo el dia fuera buscando a su hija, a su bebé, llegaba muy tarde y se iba muy temprano. Pero nada de eso habia resultado, no habia ni rastros de Ginny y eso los desesperaba mas.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Emilia salia del baño ya vestida, y con una toalla en la cabeza, vio que la cama no estaba echa, asi que abrio las ventanas para que se ventilara y empezo a hacerla cuando llamaron a la puerta

- Adelante- Dijo sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia, ni darse cuenta quien habia entrado

- Merlin! querida deja eso, la mucama se encargara de hacerla- Dijo la voz de Narcisa Malfoy, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara y se girara a mirarla.

Junto ella habia un hombre, según su opinion tenia una pinta de Gay que no se podia, el pelo lo llebaba puntiagudo, era rubio y tenia algunos tatuajes, era extremadamente flaco y sin musculos. Tambien tenia unos lentes amarillos que en ese momento estaban en su cabeza

- Emilia, te presento a Nick, Nick ella es mi sobrina Emilia

- Mucho gusto- Dijo Ginny estirando la mano, pero el se adelanto, la tomo por los hombros y le dio dos besos en las mejillas

- Un placer- Dijo con una sonrisa, y por su voz y sus movimientos a Ginny no le quedo ninguna duda de que era Gay

- Bueno, Nick, manos a la obra- Dijo Narcisa mientras llebaba a Ginny al tocador que estaba en el cuarto y la sentaba de espaldas al espejo (Ndla: era otro de los planes de Lucius, no podia verse al espejo hasta que no estuviera totalemnte cambiada, supongo saben porque)

Luego salio para dejarlo trabajar tranquilo.

Nick empezo a trabajar enceguida, lo primero que hizo fue labar bien el cabello (Aunque ella ya lo habia echo) luego lo cepillo y lo corto, algo escalonado, se lo dejo bajo los hombros. Luego lo tiño (ordenes de Lucius, para que no la reconoscan) de un café muy claro casi rubio, era tintura permanente, asi que no habia problema porque se saliera. Una vez acabo con el teñido lo volvio a enjuagar, luego lo cepillo nuevamente, lo secó y le paso la plancha, para que quedara liso. Cuando termino con el cabello le hizo la manicura (Ndla: para las que no saben es cuando te arreglan las manos, las uñas, etc), le puso unas cuantas cremas en la cara para dejarla suave y lisa, y finalmente la maquillo suavemente (Ndla: Generalemnete cuando es la primera vez, lo hacen para que aprendas a hacerlo sola, asi que te van hablando todo lo que te hacen S)

- Bien, mi niña, estas lista- Anuncio Nick a Ginny- Cierra los ojos- Emilia obedecio, Nick giro la silla y la puso frente al espejo- Puedes abrirlos

Asi lo hizo y se quedo maravillada con lo que vio, una chicamuy linda le debolvia la mirada a traves del espejo. Su cabello antes pelirrojo, largo y feo; ahora era castaño casi rubio, corto, liso y sedoso. Su cara estaba totalemnete diferente, muy, muy suave al igual que sus manos, y sus uñas estaban hermosas.

Se giro hacia Nick quien la miraba orgulloso de si mismo y lo abrazo tiernamente.

- Gracias

- No te preocupes, querida, es mi trabajo y fue un verdadero honor haber "transformado" a la sobrina de Narcisa Malfoy, es una de mis mejores clientas y mi amiga

Emilia sonrio ampliamente y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla probocando que Nick se sonrojara

- Bueno, bajemos, Narcisa debe estar impaciente esperandonos para ver que tal has quedado

Emilia asintio y juntos salieron de la habitacion, bajaron las escaleras y preguntaron a uno de los elfos que pasaba en donde estaba Narcisa, el les dijo que se encontraba en la sala con su esposo y su hijo. A Ginny se le revolvio el estomago, era la primera vez, desde que habia despertado que veria a su padrino Lucius.

- Quedate aquí, yo voy a ir a avisar que estas lista- Le dijo Nick frente a la puerta cerrada de la sala

- Esta bien

Nick entro dejandola sola, se sentia muy nerviosa, y no estaba segura porque "Tranquila Emilia, son tus padrinos, no te van a comer" se repetia una y otra vez

La puerta se abrio dejando ver la cara de Nick quien le hizo una seña para que entrara. Suspiro profundamente y entro a la sala...

Las tres personas que se encontraban dentro quedaron asombrados, la primera en reaccionar fue Narcisa, quien camino hasta ella y la abrazo fuertemente

- Estas hermosa, querida, perciosa- Luego se giro hacia Nick con una sonrisa de orgullo- No esperaba menos de ti Nick

Lucius se lebanto y camino hasta Ginny

- Emilia, estas hermosa¿te acuerdas de mi- Pregunto al ver la cara de extrañeza de la chica

- Eh... la verdad... no- Respondio apenada bajando la cabeza

- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que pronto me recordaras- Dijo guiñandole un ojo, por lo que Gin sonrio

Draco segui en estado de Shock, no podia creer que esa hermosa chica era la Weasley, estaba preciosa...

- Y tu Draco? No vas a felicitar a Emilia por lo linda que se ve- Pregunto su madre, Draco parecio despertar y abanzo hacia Ginny

- Eh... te vez... muy bien...- Fue lo unico que se le ocurrio decir

- Gracias

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Al día siguiente Narcisa habia llebado a Emilia a comprar ropa, se habian traido casi toda la tienda... "pero vale la pena" penso Narcisa, ella era la mas feliz con que Ginny se este quedando en la casa, ella siempre habia querido tener una hija, una niñita a la cual cuidar y enseñar todo lo que una buena señorita debia saber, y ahora tenia a Ginny o Emilia

Habian pasado algunas semanas desde que Ginny Weasley habia desaparecido dando paso a Emilia Halliwell.

Esta estaba muy feliz con los Malfoy, pero ellos no daban mas de felicidad.

Hasta Lucius se habia encariñado con la niña, a la que de cariño llamaban "Mia", Draco le habia puesto el apodo, y creia que ledaba perfectamente, él le habia tomado mucho cariño, demasiado para su gusto, pero no lo habia podido evitar, sentia la necesidad de protegerla, de cuidarla de cualquier peligro y... de quererla.

Ella por otra parte ya se habia acostumbrado a vivir con los Malfoy, eran muy buenos con ella. Todas las mañanas y las tardes Narcisa le enseñaba distintas cosas. Tubo que aprender a caminar, comer, sentarse, hablar, etc. Narcisa era muy esigente, la hacia repetir una y otra vez hasta que lo haya aprendido totalmente. Y despues del té (Ndla: era una de esas familias que toman té a las 7 en punto) aparecian Lucius y Draco en su rescate.

Lucius se iba a su despacho, y Draco iba donde estaban ellas y le decia a su madre que Lucius la necesitaba. Cuando desaparecia se llebaba a Emilia al jardin y alli conversaban tranquilamente observando la laguna que tenian, y Draco aprovechaba para enseñarle cosas referentes a la magia.

Lucius habia hablado con Dumbledore, y le habia contado sobre su sobrina, lo de sus padres y de que ahora vivia con ellos, él habia aceptado gustoso que Emilia entrara al colegio ese año.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Los Weasley cada vez estaban peor, hace unos cuantos dias habian llegado a la Madriguera Bill y Charlie y rapidamente se habian unido a la busqueda. Pero nada

El ministerio la buscaba desesperadamente, pero no habia rastro de ella por ningun lado.

Hermione, quien se habia enterado de todo por una carta que le enviaron Harry y Ron no perdio tiempo, y se unio a la busqueda. Habia fotocopiado una foto muggle que tenia ella de Gin y habia pegado afiches en cada poste de luz, por toda la ciudad, con su nombre y su numero de telefono (el de Herm), pero aun no ocurria nada, parecia como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra...

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Hasta aqui el capi 2¿les gusto? a mi si... jajaja... me voy a enviar un rr a mi misma... jajajaja... re sola, bueno porfis si les gusto mandenme un lindo RR, lo necesito, me alimento de rr, y sino me morire jajajajaja.**

**Bueno les dire que mañana, me voy a castro (si!) asi que no estare hasta el domingo, pero como recompenza por no estar por tanto tiempo, el lunes actualizare las tres historias, aunque este todo el dia escribiendo y los dedos me queden imposibles y deba acerme la manicura jajajajaja. Bueno es una promesa, muchos besos, cuidense pequeñas... 0.-**


	3. ¿Gin es Mia?

**No puedo creerlo! estoy en el cielo de los fics, no puedo creer que con solo dos capis ya tenga 23 reviews! despiertenme, estoy soñando!**

**No tienen idea lo feliz q me hacen al enviarme sus rr, he estado un poco deprimida estos dias, pero cuando leo sus rr y veo q de verdad les gusta lo q escribo, me lleno de felicidad ., estoy feliz! por eso les hice el capi largo, al principio lo habia cortado, pero luego, al ver todos los RRs decidi dejarlo largo como regalo.**

**Mil gracias! espero les siga gustando y me dejen mas rrs, porque aunque demore horas respondiendolos todos, lo here con una sonrisa en el rostro .**

**Por ultimo quiero dedicar este capi a Miki Matsura, Bonita mil gracias por todos tus rrs, en las tres historias, me pone muy feliz q te gusten!**

**Bueno ahora no les quito mas tiempo, lean y disfruten como yo disfrute escribiendolo...**

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Capitulo 3: **_"¿Mia es Gin?"_

La familia Mafoy estaba comenzando a cenar, Mia hacia todo lo posible por recordar todo lo que le habia enseñado su madrina. Se le hacia raro pensar que alguna vez supo esas cosas, ya que no podia recordar para que servia ni la mas minima cuchara, pero bueno...

Todos habian comenzado a comer y ella seguia mirando detenidamente cada uno de los servicios, parecia que estaba esperando que tuvieran un papelito que le dijera que debia utilizar ese o aquel, estaba tan concentrada tratando de decifrar cual era el maldito tenedor que debia usar que no se fijo que las miradas estaban puestas en ella

Sintio un suave golpe en la pierna y lebanto la cabeza hacia Draco que estaba sentado frente a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, con disimulo señalo el tenedor que estaba mas cerca de su mano. Mia sonrio de vuelta y comenzo a comer

"Mañana iremos al callejon Diagon- Anuncio de pronto Lucius- Ya queda menos de una semana para que las clases empiecen y todavia no tienen sus utiles"

"Yo tambien puedo ir"- Pregunto Mia esperanzada, desde que habia llegado a la casa no la habian dejado salir fuera de los terrenos de la mansion, sin contar la vez que habia ido junto con su madrina a comprarle ropa; según sus padrinos no querian que saliera aun hasta que no estuviera bien del todo

"Si, creo que ya estas bien, ademas necesitas tunicas para el colegio y debemos comprarlas según tu talla"- Respondio Lucius

"Genial"- Exclamo felizmente Emilia

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

A la mañana siguiente Mia se desperto muy temprano, se vistio con un jean azul desteñido a la cadera y un TOP morado con media espalda, amarrado al cuello. Que dejaba ver un poco de su vientre. Se hizo una coleta, pero dejando una mechita al lado derecho de la cara. Se maquillo suavemente (desde el dia del cambio de look, se maquillaba muy seguido) pero con mucho brillo labial y salio de la habitacion. Miro su hermoso reloj de oro (regalo de su padrino): Las 8:30 de la mañana. Todo estaba muy oscuro, supuso que todos seguian durmiendo. Penso que podia hacer y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro al contestar su pregunta

Camino despacio para no hacer ruido hacia la habitacion de Draco, abrio cuidadosamente la puerta y sonrio al comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas: Draco seguia dormido

Se acerco a la cama y vio un cabello rubio despeinado asomado por las mantas, volvio a sonreir

Se arrodillo a su lado y acerco su boca a su oido derecho, tomo aire y grito...

"FUEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Draco llego a saltar del susto, se sento en la cama y miro a una Mia que se revolcaba de la risa en el suelo, puso la mano en su pecho para acegurarse de que su corazon siguiera latiendo, luego miro furioso a Emilia que seguia riendo (Ndla: aseguro que no es divertido, hablo por experiencia propia)

"Muy graciosa2- Dijo sarcasticamente

"Jajaja perdona... pero... es que... jaja... no me... pude... jajaja... resistir"

"JA-JA-JA mira como me rio, casi me matas"

"No seas exsagerado Dragon... nadie se muere por un sustito" (Ndla: no se ustedes, pero a mi me encanta el apodo Dragon para Draco .)

"Un sustito sera para ti... casi se me para el corazon del susto... y soy bien delicado... en serio- Añadio al ver que Mia lo miraba con el ceño fruncido- Si me hubieras matado te enviarian a Azkaban..."

"Jajajaja que trajico eres Dragon"

"Por cierto¿Qué haces tu lebantada a las...- Miro su reloj- 0.0 8:45 de la mañana?"

"No podia dormir, estoy muy emocionada..."

"No me digas que no puedes dormir porque vamos a ir al callejon Diagon?"- Pregunto Draco incredulo

"Si...- Respondio sonrojandose- Quiza suene tonto... pero me emociona saber que voy a ir a Hogwarts contigo, y comprar mis cosas para el año escolar es el primer paso..." - Termino bajando la cabeza, Draco sonrio abiertamente mientras le lebantaba la cabeza

"No es tonto... tambien me alegra ir a Hogwarts contigo... pero... no vamos a ir a el Callejon Diagon hasta las 10:30 ¿qué se supone vas a hacer en dos horas?"

"Bueno mi plan era despertarte... y... bueno... supongo que quedarme contigo y... ¿conversar?"

"Conversar? Me despertaste a las 8:50 solo para ¿conversar?"

"Bueno... si.."

Draco rodo los ojos y se volvio a acostar en la cama, se corrio a un lado dejando un gran espacio, miro a Mia y haciendo un gesto le indico que se recostara

Mia no lo penso ni dos segundos, se recosto rapidamente junto a Draco que la rodeo con uno de sus brazos

"No se tu... pero yo tengo sueño- Dijo Draco a su oido cerrando sus ojos- Ni se te ocurra despertarme de nuevo, porque esta vez ni siquiera me acordare que eres mujer, simplemente realizare mi venganza... ah"- Bostezó

Mia sonrio para si misma, sabia cual seria su venganza, y preferia no vivirla de nuevo (Ndla: no piensen mal, Draco nunca le pegaria, pero su venganza era algo peor, por lo menos para mi lo es jajajaja) asi que simplemente cerro sus ojos y se durmio rapidamente.

Se desperto unas horas despues, una mano acariciaba su cabello tiernamente, se giro para ver la cara de Draco con una sonrisa

"Hola"- Dijo mientras bostezaba y se sentaba en la cama

"Hola ¿Dormiste bien?"

"Sip... ¿qué hora es?"

"Las 9:40"

"Mejor nos lebantamos, sino mi padrino se puede molestar..."- Se lebanto, pero sintio una risa a su espalda y se giro para ver a Draco riendo a carcajadas

"Se puede saber ¿Qué es tan gracioso Dragon?"

"Jajajaja, tu cabello... jajajaja"

Mia lo miro extrañada y se lebanto, fue al baño y se miro en el espejo; su pelo estaba totalemnete despeinado, solto una carcajada. Se lo arreglo rapidamente y salio del baño

"Mejor?"

"Si, mucho mejor"

"Bueno, yo voy a bajar a tomar desayuno, mientras tu te vistes"

"De acuerdo"

Mia salio de la habitacion dejando solo a Draco

"No se que has hecho conmigo, Ginny Weasley"

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

El desayuno duro un eternidad, según Mia, quien no provó bocado, no dejaba de ver su reloj y girar la cabeza hacia el desayuno de los demas para ver si les faltaba mucho, para luego suspirar resignada

Los Malfoy sonrieron, ninguno habia quitado la vista de la pequeña.

Miró su reloj, 10:25 ¿Qué acaso la hora nunca avanzaba? O era su reloj que se habia parado?

Volvio a suspirar, bajo la vista a su plato vacio.

Nuevamente miró el reloj, 10:26,®definitivamente el tiempo estaba en su contra

"Emilia, querida- Llamo Narcisa- Creo que deberias comer algo..."

"No tengo hambre madrina"- Respondio Mia aun con la mirada en el plato

"Si no te comes, por lo menos una tostada, no vas al callejon Diagon con nosotros"- Dijo Lucius seriamente

Mia rapidamente tomo una tostada, la untó con mantequilla y se la comió. Draco no pudo evitar una carcajada que se le escapó.

"Bueno, creo que ya nos vamos...- Anuncio Lucius lebantandose- Estan todos listos?"

Mia se lebanto de un salto, aun con la boca llena, trago lo mas rapido que pudo

"Estoy lista..."- Anuncio casi sin aire

Draco volvio a soltar una carcajada, se lebanto y todos caminaron hacia la sala, donde etaba la chimenea

El primero en utilizar los polvos Flu fue Draco, para esperar a Mia cuando ella llegara (era la primera vez que los utilizaba)

En cuanto Draco desaparecio, Mia entro a la chimenea, tomo algunos polvos Flu y los tiró diciendo "Callejon Diagon" al segundo despues estaba viajando a travez de la red Flu. Como si una mano invisible la empujara, salio de la chimenea, callendo al suelo de madera. Un brazo la ayudo a lebantarse, se giro y vio a Draco junto a ella

"Gracias"- Dijo mientras se sacudia el polvo de la ropa

"De nada..."

Mia recorrio con la vista el lugar en el que estaban, era como una taverna, con varias mesas repartidas por el local, y una barra de tragos, habia poca gente alrededor, y tras la barra estaba un hombre, bajo y tosco que les sonreia

"Dónde estamos"- Pregunto sin dejar de mirar al rededor

"En el caldero chorreante"- Respondio Draco viendo como su madre y su padre salian de la chimenea

"Bueno, vamos"- Dijo Lucius

Salieron del caldero choreante y entraron al callejon diagon.

"Lo primero sera, comprar tu varita Emilia"- Dijo Lucius dirigiendo su mirada a su sobrina

"De acuerdo"- Exclamo Mia emocionada

Compraron la varita, luego fueron por las tunicas para Mia y Draco (ya le quedaban chicas), despues por sus ingredientes para las posiones y el caldero para Mia y finalmente compraron todos sus libros

"Bueno, es todo, ahora ustedes vayan a comprarse un helado mientras Narcisa y yo vamos a arreglar unas cosas- Dijo Lucius- Nos juntamos en una hora en le caldero chorreante"

"De acuerdo"- Dijeron Mia y Draco a la vez

Se separaron, y cada par se fue por su lado. Draco y Mia fueron a la heladeria

"De que vas a querer tu helado, Mia?"

"Mmmmm... Chocolate" (Ndla: me encanta el chocolate, aunque tambien el mora crema, o el franbuesa crema, o tambien... creo que nos desviamos... mejor continuemos la historia)

"Vale, busca una mesa mientras yo voy a comprarlos"- Anuncio Draco antes de salir corriendo hacia la heladeria

Mia recorrio con la vista para ver si habia una mesa vacia, Bingo! La encontro... corrio hacia ella, pero para su desgracia choco con una chica que salia de la heladeria con tres helados, callendo ambas al suelo y con los helados encima

"Ah! Lo siento mucho, no te vi..."- Se disculpaba Mia mientras se ponia de pie y le extendia la mano a la chica

"No te preocupes, tambien fue mi culpa, no estaba mirando por donde iba"- Respondio la chica aceptando la mano de Mia

Una vez que ambas estuvieron de pie, La chica miro a la persona con quien habia chocado, mas especificamente la miro a los ojos.

"Gi...Ginny?"- Pregunto la chica dudosa y abriendo mucho los ojos

"HERMIONE!"- Gritaron dos voces distintas a su espalda

"Estas bien? Oye tu! Deberias tener mas cuidado"- Dijo un chico pelirrojo dirijiendose a Mia

"Ten mas cuidado la proxima vez"- Añadio el otro chico, este con pelo negro azabache

"Disculpen- Volvio a decir Emilia algo apenada- No la vi..."

"Eso esta claro...2- Dijo el niño pelirrojo mirandola molesto

"Gi...Ginny? eres tu"- Volvio a preguntar la chica castaña casi en un susurro

"Ginny?"- Saltaron rapidamente Ron y Harry mirandola fijamente, esos ojos... eran como los de ella... pero no podia ser... la chica era rubia...

Ron la miraba sin poder creerlo, estaba muy cambiada, muy maquillada y bien vestida...

Harry, por su lado quedo atontado al ver lo hermosa que se veia vestida asi, no podia creer que esa chica sea Ginny...

"Ginny? Creo que se estan confundiendo, yo soy..."

"MIA- Grito una voz familiar para todos- Estos estupidos te estan molestando"- Pregunto una vez se habia acercado al grupo

"Dragon! No, no me molestan, es que tuve un pequeño accidente, choque con esta chica- Señalo a la chica castaña que todavia tenia muy abiertos los ojos- Y sus amigos vinieron a ver si estaba bien... Luego me confundieron con una tal Ginny y..."

"Tu eres Ginny- Salto Hermione- Ginny Weasley"

"Lo siento, pero me llamo Emilia, Emilia Halliwell"

"No, estoy segura... tu eres Ginny..."- Insistio Herm

"Claro que no Granger- Salto Draco enojado- Mia no es esa Weasley, _esa_ no le llega ni a los talones"

Ron se tiro sobre Draco, golpeandolo en el pomulo derecho

"No se te ocurra hablar mal de mi hermana imbecil"- Grito Ron mientras era sujetado por Harry y Hermione

Draco, quien habia caido al suelo por el golpe, se lebanto con la mano en su mejilla, un hilo de sangre le salia por la nariz

"Dragon, Estas bien"- Pregunto Mia preocupada

Como respuesta el chico se abalanzo al pelirrojo golpeandolo de igual manera que este habia echo con él

"No se te ocurra volver a ponerme un solo dedo encima Weasley, y tu sangre sucia- Dijo girandose y apuntando a Hermione- No vuelvas a repetir que Mia es _esa_, o te juro que te arrepentiras, no tienen ni pisca de comparacion"

Hermione lo miro altivamente

"Tu a mi no me das ordenes, ni mucho menos me amenazas, hurón"

Draco estuvo a punto de contestar, pero Mia le sujeto el brazo, haciendo que este se girara a mirarla

"Ya basta Dragon- Murmuro mirandolo seriamente- Vamonos, se me quitaron las ganas de comer helado"

Draco solo asintio, y despues de dedicarles una mirada llena de odio a el trio de oro, se fue junto con una Emilia bastante enojada

"Esa chica era Ginny- Volvio a repetir Hermione- Estoy segura... ¿vieron sus ojos? Eran identicos a los de ella"

"Lo se Herm, yo tambien los vi- Dijo Ron- Pero si fuese Ginny, nos hubiera reconocido, y nos trato como extraños, ademas... su pelo era rubio..."

"Eso no tiene nada que ver, hay hechizos para cambiarlo de color, eso no es problema... Lo que si me preocupa es que este con Malfoy ¿Qué ara con él?"

"No lo se- Dijo Harry- Pero si esa chica era Ginny... debemos averiguar donde vive... pero antes debemos avisarle a tus padres Ron, se pondran muy contentos"

"Si, vamos..."

Los tres corrieron hasta el caldero chorreante, donde se encontraban el resto de los Weasley sentados en una mesa, todos con las caras bajas

Corrieron hacia ellos y se detuvieron frente al señor Weasley quien los miro tristemente

"Ya compraron sus cosas?"- Pregunto tratando de esforsar una sonrisa, inutilmente

"Vimos a Ginny"- Exclamo Ron

Todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa se pararon rapidamente y observaron a los tres chicos con caras suplicantes

"Dónde? Como esta? Con quien? Com...?"

"Señora Weasley, lo que Ron quizo decir- Dijo Hermione mirando severamente al chico, para luego girarse hacia los Weasley- Es que creemos que es ella... se parecia mucho..."

"Pero... Dónde esta"- Pregunto Bill sin poder contenerse

"Se fue con Malfoy"- Respondio Harry con desprecio

"Con Malfoy! – Salto Charlie- Qué hace Ginny con Malfoy?"

"No lo sabemos- Respondio Hermione- Pero hay algo mas... ella... al parecer... no nos reconocio..."- Termino tristemente

"No... No los reconocio"- Pregunto la señora Weasley

"No, es mas nos dijo que se llamaba... eh... Emilia... si eso... pero no recuerdo el apellido"- Dijo Ron

"Halliwell- Respondio Herm- Emilia Halliwell"

"Estan seguros que era ella- Pregunto Percy- Porque si no los reconocio, creo que puede que se hayan confundido, ademas ¿Por qué les daria un nombre que no es el suyo?"

"No lo se Percy- Respondio Hermione pensativa- Pero te aseguro que era Ginny, esos ojos pueden pertenecer solo a ella"

"Hacia donde se fueron- Pregunto el señor Weasley- Por favor, llevenme con ella"

"Tienen que estar por el callejon diagon- Respondio Herm- pero por favor, no le diga Ginny..."

"No te preocupes, pero llevame con ella, debo verla"- Exclamo con ojos suplicantes

"Esta bien, vamos"

Todos los Weasley, Harry y Hermione salieron del caldero chorreante y volvieron al callejon diagon

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Draco y Emilia caminaban por las calles repletas de gente. Draco con un pañuelo se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz y miraba de reojo a Mia, quien iba con cara seria y cruzada de brazos

"Estas enojada"- Pregunto Draco

"Si"- Respondio secamente Mia

"Vamos, Mia, no te enojes..."

"No puedo creer que te hayas agarrado con ese chico y que hayas llamado a la chica sangre sucia ¿Sabes lo ofencivo que es eso?"

"Claro que lo se, si yo mismo te enseñe ese termino, y esa era la gracia, no iba a permitir que una impura te comparara con una... pobretona"

"Se confundio- Exclamo Mia mas enojada- No es pecado confundirse, ademas... ¿Quién es esa tal Ginny? Tan mala es como para que no me puedan confundir con ella?"

"Si... es una pobretona que no te llega ni a los talones... y no quiero seguir hablando de _esa"_

"Deja de llamarla "esa", tiene nombre... ademas... ser pobre no es un pecado... y ser hija de muggles tampoco"

"Para mi si, y fin de la dicucion- Dijo Draco enojado, Mia lo miro mas enojada todavia (Ndla: si se podia, claro) y giro la cabeza- Vamos, Mia, No te enojes, sabes que no te puedes enojar conmigo, soy demaciado adorable"

Este ultimo comentario conciguio arrancarle una sonrisa a Emilia, pero rapidamnete la borro.

"Adorable es un osito de peluche, y ¿sabes por que? Porque no habla, por eso no dice estupideces"- Dijo secamente

"Entonces lamento informarte que tu tampoco eres adorable, porque si escucharas las estupideces que dices..." (Ndla: es una conversacion tipica con una amiga jajajaja)

Mia se giro a mirarlo y le saco la lengua, luego se volvio a girar y camino hacia la tienda de "Articulos de calidad para el juego de Quidditch"

En el mostrador habia una hermosa escoba, un cartel junto a ella decia "Nimbus 2005" (Ndla: disculpen por la originalidad, la verdad... fue lo unico que se me ocurrio)

"Vaya- Exclamo Mia contemplando la escoba con admiracion- Ojala pueda entrar al equipo de mi casa"

"Estoy seguro que lo haras- Dijo la voz de Draco detrás de ella- Te ha enseñado el mejor"- Añadio con orgullo

Mia rodo los ojos y volteo para mirarlo directamente

"Eres tan..."

"Sexy, guapo, encantador...?"

"...Creido... presumido... petulante... engre..."

"Ya te entendi- La corto Draco- Tengo el presentimiento que no te caigo bien"

"Jajajaja no es eso Dragon, pero debia vengarme, no me gusta que me dejen con la palabra en la boca"- Exclamo con una sonrisa

"Entonces... ¿No crees eso de mi?"

"Mmmmm... Bueno... eh... la verdad... si eres un poquito petulante... pero asi te quiero"

"De verdad?"- Pregunto haciendo un pucherito

"Si, pero aun asi no comparto tu opinion sobre los hijos de padres muggle y las personas de recursos ilimitados para la vida diaria"- Dijo dandole la espalda

"Personas de recursos ilimitados para la vida diaria?"- Repitio Draco burlonamente antes de comenzar a reir- "De donde sacaste eso?"

"Asi es como mi madrina los llama, creo que es menos ofensivo que decirles "pobretones" como los llamas tu"

"Bueno, pero definitivamente decirles "pobretones" es mas sencillo y menos chistoso"

"Piensa lo que quieras"

"Bueno, creo que eso es lo que aré, ahora, escuchame con atencion, debo ir a... a... a donde nadie puede ir por mi- Termino sonrojandose levemente por lo que Mia sonrio- Quedate aquí, no te muevas"

"Tranquilo, no voy a ir a ningun lado... fuera del callejon diagon"

"Hablo en serio Mia, no te muevas de aquí, si lo deseas puedes entrar a la tienda, pero no te mueves de aquí hasta que yo llegue ¿entendido?"

"Entendido y comprendido, señor, solo una pregunta ¿Cree que se demorara mucho? No creo que vea mucho en una tienda de Quidditch"

"Tratare de demorarme lo menos posible, ahora me voy... y no lo olvides queda..."

"...Quedate aquí... ya lo entendi, no soy tonta..."

"Me alegra saberlo, empezaba a creer lo contrario"

Mia lo miro enojada y le saco la lengua, gesto que Draco no alcanzo a ver ya que ya se habia ido

Mia suspiro y entro a la tienda de Quidditch.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

"Dónde se metio?"- Pregunto Hermione mirando para todos lado, pero no habia señal de la chica

"Quiza ya se fue a su casa"- Dijo Fred sujetandose el pecho, ya que habian corrido por varios minutos

"Quiza tengas ra... Miren! Ahí esta...- Todos giraron a ver a una chica rubia que salia de la tienda de Quidditch- No podemos ir todos, podria asustarse..."

"Yo voy..."- Dijo rapidamente Bill

"No nosotros..."- Dijeron Fred y George

"No yo... la reconoceria enceguida"- Dijo Charlie

"Esta bien Charlie, anda tu...- Dijo su madre sin quitarle los ojos a la chica quien se habia sentado en la escalera de la entrada de la tienda, todos la miraron furiosos- Saben que Charlie es el hermano favorito de Ginny..."

Charlie no perdio mas tiempo y se acerco corriendo, a mitad de camino aminoro la marcha y se acerco lentamente a la chica quien tenia los codos apollados en sus rodillas y la cabeza sobre sus manos (Ndla: no se si me explico con claridad?)

"Hola"- Saludo animadamente Charlie

Mia se sobresalto y miro a un chico pelirrojo junto a ella sonriendo amistosamente

"Hola"- Respondio la chica devolviendo la sonrisa

"Me puedo sentar- Pregunto señalando la escalera en la que ella estaba sentada- Estoy algo cansado"

"Claro"- Respondio Mia corriendose un poco para dejarle espacio al chico para sentarse

"Soy Charlie, Charlie Weasley"- Se presento extendiendo su mano

"Emilia Halliwell"- Respondio estrechando la mano y mirandolo a los ojos

Esos ojos... esos ojos son iguales a los de Ginny...

"Pasa algo?"- Escucho que preguntaba Emilia a su lado, sacudio un poco la cabeza y vio su mirada preocupada clavada en él

"No... no te preocupes- Dijo sonriendo- Es solo que... tus ojos... son muy lindos"

"Oh! Gracias"- Contesto sonrojandose ligeramente, Charlie sonrio, ese gesto era el mismo que tenia Ginny cuando alguien le piropeaba sus ojos

"Cuentame Emilia ¿Vas a Hogwarts?"

"Si... bueno... este año empiezo... es que yo no soy de aquí... Bueno ahora si... pero antes no... ay! Creo que estoy confundiendote... espera- Cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente, Charlie volvio a sonreir, ese era otro gesto que tenia su hermana- Este año empiezo Hogwarts, el año pasado yo estaba en un colegio en Grecia, soy de allàpero... mis padres tuvieron un accidente...- Agacho la cabeza, Los Malfoy le habian hablado de sus padres, y habia empezado a tomarles cariño y a extrañarlos (Ndla: eso si me gusto, extraña a personas inventadas, jajajaja, pobresita)- Y murieron..."- Concluyo en un susurro

"Lo siento"- Dijo Charlie tratando sonar convinsente

"Bueno y ahora... mis padrinos me cuidan... vivo con ellos... y gracias a mi padrino, que hablo con el profesor Dumbledore, me aceptaron en Hogwarts este año"

"Entiendo, y ¿Qué año empiezas?"

"Tercero"

Charlie sonrio aun mas

"Y... Quiénes son tus padrinos?"- Pregunto Charlie con curiosidad

"Los..."

"EMILIA- La voz irreconocible de Lucius llego a sus oidos, se acercaba hacia ellos a grandes zancadas, junto con su esposa- Qué haces hablando con este... chico?"- Pregunto mirando a Charlie de arriba a abajo

"Solo conversabamos Padrino"- Respondio Mia lebantandose

Charlie quedo con la boca abierta¿sus padrinos eran los Malfoy?

"Y Draco? Dónde se metio Draco? Te dejo sola"- Volvio a preguntar Lucius

"Fue al baño... me dijo que lo esperara aquí, que no me moviera, y no lo hice, no me he movido de aquí..."

"Esta bien, vamos, ya es hora de almorsar..."- Dijo volviendo a mirar a Charlie de arriba abajo y girandose

"Vamos Emilia, querida"- Dijo Narcisa tendiendole la mano

"Voy madrina, Adios Charlie, fue muy agradable conversar contigo"- Dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla para luego tomar la mano de su madrina he irse

Cuando ya se habian alejado lo sufisiente, Todos los Weasley, Harry y Hermione se acercaron donde estaba Charlie

"Y?"- Pregunto Hermione en cuanto llego junto a el

"Era ella, era Ginny... estoy seguro"

"Qué te dijo?"- Pregunto Arthur deseperado

"Me dijo que iba a empezar su tercer curso en Hogwarts, que sus padres habian muerto en un accidente, que antes vivia en Grecia y que ahora que sus padres habian muerto, la cuidaban sus padrinos, y... ¿a que no adivinan quienes son sus padrinos?"

"Quiénes? HABLA Charlie"- preciono su madre

"Los Malfoy"- Contesto Charlie

Todos quedaron callados¿Los Malfoy? Pero si los Malfoy odiaban a los Weasley, como era posible que "adoptaran" a su hija como sobrina, y ¿por que Gin no recordaba nada?. No tenian respuesta a ninguna de las dos preguntas, pero por lo menos estaban casi seguros, que Emilia Halliwell, era Ginny Weasley.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Hasta aqui el capi ¿les gusto? yo quede bien conforme con mi trabajo, jajajaja, espero sus lindos rr, aunque sea diciendome q soy una pesima escritora y q como tal me moriria de hambre (espero no sean tan crueles, jajajaja)**

**Bueno aqui respondere sus rr, primero los del primer capi y luego los del segundo...**

**Capitulo 1: _"La desgracias de Ginny", _reviews:**

**Hitomi Feltom: **Hola preciosa pequeña! Gracias por tu rr, no sabes lo emocionada q me pone q te guste el fic, espero te siga gustando, lo del titulo ya lo veremos en los capis siguientes okis? Te mando un besote, cuidate 0.-

**Danielita: **Hi pequeña! Me encanta q te llame la atencion el fic, una de mis tantas ideas salio buena jajajaja, bueno mil gracias por el rr, de verdad me dan muxos animos para seguir escribiendo, muxos besos bye 0.-

**a-grench: **Hola pequeña! Primero q nada te doy las gracias por el rr, ahora, no te preocupes por Harry y Ron, sufriran las concecuencias de sus actos, especialemnete Harry mujajajaja q mala soy, te confesare q Harry y Ron son unos de mis personajes favoritos, realmente me gustan muxo, pero... queria hacer un fic en el que no aparecieran como santos, tambien son humanos y tienen defectos. Bueno te mando un gran beso, cuidate 0.-

**Rosy: **Hi pequeña! El golpe si la cambio totalemnete, ajajaja, quedo una Ginny muy diferente a la que todos conocen, no te procupes por Harry, va a pagar lo que le hizo, ajajaja, en cuanto a Draco, tengo algo preparado para él, pero es sorpresa 0., muxas gracias por el rr, besos 0.-

**tefi feltom: **Hola pequeña! Gracias por tus piropos hacia el fic, espero te siga gustando, en cuanto a Draco... bueno ya iras viendo mas adelante que él se comporta igual con todos, menos con Mia, esq esta chica es especial, ademas piensa que pasar tanto tiempo con una persona, finalmente le coges cariño, eso le paso a Draco. Mil gracias por tu rr, espero te siga gustando el fic, te mando un besote, cuidate 0.-

**Capitulo 2: _"Adios Gin, hola Mia", _reviews**

**Hitomi Feltom: **Hola de nuevo preciosa pequeña! Jajaja mil gracias por us dos RRs. Ya se que fui algo cruel con la pobre Herm y los Weasley (menos Ron ) pero tenia que hacerlo para que el fic resultara, PERDON! Ojala te guste este capi,y me dejes otro lindo rr. Otro besote preciosa, cuidate 0.-

**Jane Halliwell: **Hi pequeña! Jajajaj eres la hermana de Mia jajajaja, que bueno que el fic te guste, no sabes como me alegra . ya se que es una tortura para los Weasley, pero... tenia que pasar para q el fic resultara, Perdonenme! Grcias por tu rr, espero me mandes otro, besos 0.-

**Isabella Riddle: **Hola pequeña! Jajaja bueno respondiendo a tus dudas...: Si va a ir a Hogwarts, la gracias es que no la reconoscan, pero a las personas que pasan todo el tiempo con ella, obviamente la reconocen, como paso en este capi, y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta... La verdad yo tampoco le encuntro explicacion, ya que como sabras cuando una persona pierde la memoria, nunca la pierde totalemente, ya que sino no sabrian hablar, caminar, etc... en general se le olvidan las cosas referentes a ella, recordaba que era ser Gay, por eso supo lo de Nick. Espero esto conteste tus preguntas, gracias por el rr un beso 0.-

**Pilyy: **Hi pequeña! Me fasina que te guste el fic, y me alegro que mi idea de no hacer lo tipico se note, me encanta q te guste el nombre, pero ya veremos mas adelante... okis? Bueno mil gracias por el rr, ojala te guste este capi, te mando un gran besote y un abrazom cuidate 0.-

**Gin. W Black: **Hola pequeña! Aquí les traigo un capi nuevo y mas largo... ahora creo que en este, aparece arta convivencia entre Draco y Ginny, tambien es una de mis parejas favoritas, pero no la unica. Gracias por tu rr, besos 0.-

**Vonny: **Hola pequeña! Me alegro que te haya gustado la idea del fic, ojala sigas leyendo y dejandome rr okis? Cuidate te mando un besote bye 0.-

**Eri mond licht: **Hi pequeña! No sabes lo contenta q me pone q te guste el fic, no creo que te interesen mis demas historias, ya que la pareja central son Draco Hermione, tambien es una de mis parejas favoritas, aunque prefiero Draco Ginny, pero esos fics, los escribi por mi hermanis, esa chika no lee nada q no sea D/Hr esta obsecionada , pero bueno, tenia q actualizar primero esas dos, ya que hacia algun tiempo no lo hacia. Pero bueno... gracias por el rr, ojala sigas leyendo y te siga gustando, besos bye 0.-

**a-grench: **Hola de nuevo pequeña! Te doy mil gracias por los dos rr, jajajajaj, me encanta q te guste el fic, y no te preocupes cuando tenga tiempo lo segire, ojala sea lo antes posible, debo aprovechar q aun estoy de vacaciones, NOOO no quero entrar a clases , pero bueno, q se le va a hacer... bye, cuidate, besos 0.-

**tefi feltom: **Hi de nuevo pequeñita! Me fasina q te super encante el fic, y muxas gracias por tus dos rr, ojala el capi te gsute y te animes a dejarme otro, byes, besos 0.-

**Pilika-LastHope: **Hola pequeña!me alegro q te hayas ainimado a leerla, y mejor aun q te haya gustado, ya volvi de Castro y por eso les traigo un nuevo capi. Gracias por el rr, te mando un gran besote cuidate 0.-

**Ginny-ForEver: **Hi pequeña! Me encanto tu rr, jajajajaja, y mas me encanta q encuentre GENIAL la historia, te lo agradesco de corazon, no te preocupes por Harry, va a sufrir las concecuencias... jajajaja me aria muxa gracia q vinieras a penar a mi casa jjajaja, por eso aquí esta el capi y esta bastante largo, creo q uno de los mas largos q he escrito...cuidate, te mando un gran besos 0.-

**mariana: **Hola pequeña! Gracias por el rr, estoy d acuerdo contigo, los fics cursis son un poco latosos, aunque de repente una palabra o gesto lindo no es malo, al contrario... creo q es lindo... bueno, ojala te guste esta capi, te mando un gran beso 0.-

**Minakuna-Tachimoto: **Hi pequeña! Me alegra q te encante el fic, espero siga siendo asi, ojala me dejes un rr en este capi okis? Bueno un besos grande, gracias por el rr 0.-

**Rosy: **Hola de nuevo pequeña! No sabes cuanto agradesco tus dos RRs, aquí vez q su familia la reconocio, aunque aun no estan muy seguros, pero la idea de haber encontrado a Ginny los esperanza muxo, en cuanto al sombrero seleccionador, estoy bastante indecisa, pero creo q ya se en q casa quedara jajajajaja, pero es sorpresa, bueno byes besos 0.-

**Miko Midoriko: **Hola pequeña! Me fasina q el fic te guste, espero sigas leyendo , Bueno gracias por el rr, te mando un beso byes 0.-

**Lara-Lm: **Hi pequeña! Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ginny resive a diestra y siniestra, pero todas las cosas pasan por una razon. Con respescto a Lucius Malfoy... te dire q he leido muxos fics en el q lo ponen como un mortifago malo capas de todo hasta de asesinar a su propia familia, pero yo veo a Lucius como un padre estricto, pero no malo, capas de cualquier cosa por su familia, que quiere a su esposa e hijo y ahora a la nueva integrante de la familia, porq aunque al principio solo queria vengarse de Arthur, ahora le a tomado gran cariño a Mia, como si fuera su hija. En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre si Ginny ira a Hogwarts, si, ira, y tambien tendra q ser seleccionada de nuevo, ya que nadie sabe que ella realmente es Ginny, ni siquiera Albus Dumbledor. Y con respecto a q casa ira... nadie lo sabe... ni yo misma jajajajaja x.x pero creo q ya me decidi, laro q no lo dire, es sorpresa jajaja q mala soy! Bueno espero esto haya respondido tus preguntas, gracias por el rr, espero te siga gustando el fic. Te mando un gran besote, cuidate 0.-

**DarkHinata: **Hola pequeña! Me fasina q el fic te guste, ojala siga siendo asi, te mando un gran beso, mil gracias por el rr byes 0.-

**Miki Matsura: **Hola bonita! . Gracias pero mil gracias por el rr, me alegra muxo saber que te guste el fic... Eres mi unica pequeña que a leido todos mis fics, me alegro q los tres te gusten, de verdad...por eso bonita este capi te lo dedico okis? Te asuguro q lo pase muy bien en la playa, pero estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa para poder subirles otro capi. Te mando un gran, gran besote, cuidate muxo byes 0.-

**Ya se que ya se los he dicho muxas veces, pero un millon de GRACIAS por sus reviews, no saben lo emocionada q estoy q les este gustando el, las quero muxo a todas, y otra vez Gracias (ya paresco disco rayado) tratare de escribir lo antes posible, pero tampoco puedo olvidar mis otros fics, asi q cuando actualise esos dos, actualizare este, hasta entonces: REVIEWS plis!**


	4. Fin de las vacaciones

**Hola mis pequeñas! Bueno como prometi aquí esta el 4ª capitulo de Nueva Ginny, un poquito tarde, pero llego, es q acabo de empezar las clases y ya tengo: Tareas, trabajos, tareas, pruebas, tareas, libros lateros¿ya dije tareas?...**

**He estado muy, muy ocupada, pero igual me hago un poco de tiempo para escribir, me quedo hasta las tres de la mañana un dia de semana para escirbir, claro que al otro dia apenas me despierto... pero ese es otro problema**

**Quiero dedicar este capi a eri mond licht, por haberme arreglado un error garrafal, jajajaja mil gracias me has hecho un poco menos ignorante de lo que soy, thank 0.-**

**Ya se que habia dicho que no tenia nada escrito en Nueva Ginny, pero me vino la inspiracion... y escribi el capi en dos dias... no esta todo lo largo que queria pero es lo que me alcanzo... es lo que hay... jajajajaja**

**Ojala les guste y lo disfruten, bueno no les quito mas tiempo a leer...!**

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Capitulo 4:**_ "fin de las vacaciones"_

Lucius caminaba furiosamente por las calles del callejón Diagon, con su esposa y su sobrina corriendo para alcanzarlo.

"Esperen a que tenga a Draco en frente, se va a enterar quien es Lucius Malfoy- Murmuraba Lucius entrando en el caldero Chorreante"

Se detuvieron en la entrada, un chico rubio salio de una puerta cercana, camino rápidamente hacia la salida, cuando vio quienes estaban allí….

"Padre...- Murmuro Draco"

"Nos vamos, hablamos en la mansión – Dijo Lucius apretando los dientes y dirigiendo un mirada fría a su hijo, se metió en la chimenea y desapareció"

Draco dirigió una mirada interrogante a Emilia, esta, se acerco y le susurro

"Se enojo porque estaba conversando con un chico muy simpático"

"¿Con quien?- Pregunto asustado"

"Con… eh… ¿como se llamaba?… Charlie… Weasil, Wealey…"

"¿WEASLEY?- Grito Draco"

"Eso! Charlie Weasley- Dijo Mia viendo como su madrina desaparecía por la chimenea- No se porque se enojo, era un chico muy simpático…"

Draco Estaba perplejo, pensaba en lo que su padre diría… vio como Emilia se metía en la chimenea y arrojaba los polvos flu dentro gritando "MANSION MALFOY" después de suspirar profundamente, decidió entrar e irse a su casa

Cuando llego, vio a Mia sentada con la cabeza gacha en el sofá del gran living en el que se encontraban, Su padre estaba parado esperándolo con ira contenida, y su madre estaba junto a él tratando de evitar que hiciera una locura

"Creí haber sido lo suficientemente claro al ordenarte no sepárate de Emilia, que no la dejaras sola en ningún momento, que debías vigilarla, cuidarla, que ERA TU RESPONSABILIDAD!- Grito dando unos pasos hacia adelante, acercándose cada vez mas a Draco que tenia la vista fija en el suelo"

"Padrino…- Murmuro Mia levantándose del sillón y posando sus ojos en él- Draco solo se fue unos minutos y yo no hacia nada malo…"

"SILENCIO!- Volvió a Gritar Lucius- Siéntate Emilia!"

Mia volvió a bajar la mirada, antes de sentarse en el sillón

"Padre yo… solo fueron unos minutos… yo no quería…- Trataba de disculparse Draco"

Lucius estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo pero su esposa puso una mano en su hombro y lo miro aprensivamente

"Te vas a tu cuarto y pobre de ti si sales de allí…- Dijo Lucius tratando de calmarse y girándose para salir del Living"

"Pero…- Empezó Draco pero con una de sus manos su madre le impidió continuar. Bajo nuevamente la mirada y camino rápidamente hacia su habitación"

"Anda a lavarte las manos, Emilia, almorzamos en 10 minutos- Dijo Narcisa acercándose a su sobrina que asintió suavemente"

Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, en cuanto estuvo dentro cerro la puerta y corrió hacia el baño, mientras sentía como el agua helada mojaba sus manos, no podía dejar de sentirse terriblemente culpable, había sido culpa suya… quizás no debería haber hablado con ese chico que ni siquiera conocía, pero se veía tan simpático y la verdad, aparte de Draco… no conocía a nadie mas que sea de su misma edad… bueno la verdad el chico se veía mucho mayor que ella, pero no era un adulto y sentía cierta confianza con él, no sabia porque…

Cerro la llave de agua y se seco las manos con la toalla que estaba allí. Salio del baño y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación

Bajo las escaleras y entro en el comedor donde sus padrinos ya la esperaban. Almorzaron en silencio. Mia no podía comer nada, pensaba en Draco, debía estar muriéndose de hambre en su habitación, Lucius había ordenado que nadie le llevara comida… Permaneció con la cabeza gacha y sin probar bocado…

El resto del día no fue diferente, Mia había pasado la tarde con su madrina, en sus clases… ese día le enseñaba a bordar (Pasatiempo que las señoritas usan para entretenerse, según su madrina) "¿Quién es la aburrida que se entretiene con esto?" Pensaba Mia después de desenredar el hilo por décima vez

"Emilia, Cuántas veces debo decirte que el hilo no debe ser tan grande? es muy fácil que se enrede, y tendrías que desarmarlo todo- La reprendió su madrina por tercera vez"

Después de un rato ya le había empezado a tomar gusto, ya podía hacer una rosa decente… Pero se aburría tremendamente… De vez en cuando levantaba la vista de su labor y miraba fijamente la puerta, esperando que llegara Draco y la salvara… pero entonces su madrina le decía que se concentrara y volvía a bajar la cabeza

Dos horas estuvo bordando… hasta que el timbre sonó… Un elfo rápidamente abrió la puerta, Mia levanto la cabeza de su labor para ver quien había llegado…

"Narcisa- Dijo una voz masculina entrando en donde estaban las dos mujeres"

"Zabinni- Respondió Narcisa levantándose y dejando su bordado a un lado- tanto tiempo"

"Lo mismo digo, Y ella? la nueva prometida de tu hijo?- Pregunto mirando a Mia fijamente"

"Oh! No, ella es mi sobrina, Emilia Halliwell- Respondió Narcisa"

"Ah! Un placer- Respondió el hombre besándole la mejilla- ¿Y Lucius?"

"Aquí- Respondió una voz desde la puerta"

El hombre se giro y camino hacia Lucius quien estaba en la puerta

"Lucius!"

"Franco, como has estado?"

"Bien, necesito hablar contigo, y con tu esposa…"

"De acuerdo- Sentencio Lucius, luego miro Emilia y agrego- Emilia, sube a tu cuarto…"

"Si padrino- Respondió Mia haciendo una pequeña reverencia y subiendo las escaleras lentamente"

Vio como los tres adultos entraban en el despacho de su padrino y cerraban la puerta.

Justo la oportunidad que buscaba!

Bajo corriendo y se acerco lentamente a la puerta, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, bajo la perilla para ver si estaba abierto, pero no, estaba con llave, sonrió satisfecha y corrió hacia la cocina.

Le pidió a uno de los elfos que le preparara una gran bandeja, con mucha comida… Cuando estuvo lista, subió con ella hasta la habitación de Draco…

Toco suavemente, pero no respondía nadie, así que decidió entrar, estaba muy oscuro, con las cortinas cerradas.

Entro lentamente, dejo la bandeja sobre una mesita y se acerco a la cama, allí estaba, sentado con los ojos desorbitados, se acerco sigilosamente y se sentó a su lado…

"Dragón…- Lo llamo suavemente para no asustarlo"

El chico se sorprendió ante la presencia de la chica, no la había escuchado entrar, la observó unos segundos y luego volvió a tener la vista perdida

"Draco, yo… lo siento mucho- Dijo Mia avergonzada- Se que esto es mi culpa y…"

"No es tu culpa Mia- Susurro Draco, sin mirarla- No debí dejarte sola, mi padre tiene razón al estar enojado…"

"No, es mi culpa, si no hubiera hablado con ese chico pelirrojo… perdóname Dragón- Dijo Mia acariciando su mejilla tiernamente- Dime que me perdonas"

Draco se giro hacia ella y la miro con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

"Te perdono- Respondió Draco sin apartar a la chica, le gustaba mucho sentir su mano sobre su mejilla…"

Emilia sonrió dulcemente, Draco le devolvió la sonrisa

"Debes tener hambre… no has comido nada- Dijo Mia separándose de el para ir por la bandeja, por lo que Draco se sintió extraño al no sentir la tibia caricia de Emilia"

"No creo que mi padre este muy feliz al saber que lo desobedeciste- Dijo Draco con su habitual tono frió- Se suponía que nadie debía traerme comida…"

"Bueno… no me importa, no podía dejar que murieras de hambre, sino… ¿Quién me salvaría de las lateras clases de mi madrina?- Contesto burlonamente"

"Cierto, que hiciste hoy? no pude rescatarte de las manos de la "profe-latera"

"Bueno, hoy me enseño a bordar… algo bastante aburrido debo agregar, aunque muy, muy, muy, muy… muy en el fondo, supongo que me gusto, además… creo que no lo hago mal"

"Jajaja, eso debo verlo- Respondió Draco sonriendo"

"Te hice reír- Dijo Mia sonriendo dulcemente mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la cama con la bandeja en las manos- Toma, te lo comerás todo…- Deja la bandeja en el regazo de Draco, este la miro sorprendido, no perdió mas tiempo y comenzó a comer"

Emilia lo observaba tiernamente, mientras lo veía comer, una idea le vino a la cabeza, necesitaba preguntarlo… y el único que podía responderle era Draco

"Eh… Dragón… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Pregunto después de pensarlo un rato"

Draco Trago lo que tenia en la boca y la miro fijamente

"Claro"

"Eh… yo… ¿conocía al chico pelirrojo con el que he hablado hoy?"

Draco se atoró con el pan que comía, tomo jugo de calabaza y poso su mirada en la chica

"No, claro que no lo conocías, ya te dije no conoces a nadie aquí, solo a nosotros ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?- Respondió Draco molesto"

"Perdona- Dijo Mia bajando la cabeza avergonzada- no quería molestarte"

Draco relajo su rostro y suspiro resignado

"Perdóname tu, no debí hablarte así, Por qué preguntas?"

"No lo se… sentí una extraña sensación cuando hablaba con ese chico, además como mi padrino se enojo tanto… pensé que…"

"Mia, escúchame, mi padre se enojo porque el es hijo de su peor enemigo, Arthur Weasley… ya te lo explique en el callejón Diagon, deberías haberme hecho caso, los Weasley son unas comadrejas, todos ellos… especialmente ese tal Ronald…- Dijo con repugnancia"

"Pero, Charlie no me pareció mala persona, al contrario por alguna razón… me inspiro confianza…."

"Mia… por favor hazme caso, ellos son malas personas…"

"Pero Draco…."

"Pero nada Mia, te prohíbo volver a hablar con alguno de ellos- Dijo Draco indignado"

"No puedes prohibirme nada, yo me junto con quien quiera- Contesto Mia levantándosey poniendo sus manos en sus caderas"

"Si puedo, mi padre me puso a cargo, por lo que debes obedecerme"

Mia bajo la cabeza, tenia razón… el estaba a cargo de ella, y tenia que obedecerle, era una especie de hermano mayor.

Draco la observo y la expresión de ira desapareció de su rostro, se sintió arrepentido de lo que había dicho

"Tienes razón- Murmuro Mia levantando lentamente la cabeza, para mirarlo a la cara- come todo, te hará bien…"

Se giro y camino rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero cuando la iba a abrir…

"Perdona…- Susurro Draco tomándola del brazo y girándola- No debí haber dicho eso…"

"Quizás no, pero es la verdad, estas a cargo y…"

"Mia… entiende que si te digo que los Weasley son malas personas es porque lo son, yo los conozco mucho mas que tu (Ndla: Jajaja si, seguro)- Señalo Draco tratando de no perder el control- Por favor, prométeme que no volverás a hablar con uno de ellos"

"Pero Draco…"

"Promételo Mia"

"Lo prometo- Contesto mirándolo tristemente"

"Bien, ahora estoy mas tranquilo- Dijo Draco sonriendo, luego miro la expresión de Emilia- Vamos, no te pongas así, si te lo digo es por tu bien… además.. yo te voy a presentar a las personas que si valen la pena... ya po… sonríe…"

Mia esforzó una tímida sonrisa

"Perfecto, ahora vamos, todavía tengo hambre"

"De acuerdo"

Volvieron a sentarse en la cama, mientras Draco comía, Emilia lo observaba. Draco le contó sobre sus amigos, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise, Spencer y Flint; Le contó que era el rey de Slytherin, todos lo respetaban y por ende, también la respetarían a ella "Si no se las verán conmigo" Pensó apretando los puños.

Le dijo que la casa Hufflepuff era la de los perdedores, los entupidos; también le hablo de la casa Ravenclaw, la casa de los que se creían muy inteligentes, pero que eran unos presumidos… y finalmente… le hablo de los Gryffindor, mas específicamente de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Le contó que la tal Hermione Granger, era una sangre sucia de lo peor, que era una sabelotodo presumida que en sus ratos libres se la pasaba en la biblioteca. Luego le hablo sobre Ron Weasley, un pobretón de primera, le contó sobre sus padres, sus 5 hermanos (no menciono a Ginny), como su padre adoraba a los Muggles, que trabajaba en el peor departamento del ministerio, y que su sueldo apenas les alcanzaba para vivir. Y finalmente le hablo sobre el "cara rajada" Potter, sobre como se creía un héroe, que todos los años había hecho algo para llamar la atención de la gente, que era el favorito de Dumbledore y de casi todos los profesores, menos claro de Snape. Le hablo de lo que había pasado entre ellos, los enfrenamientos y peleas.

Mia escuchaba con atención, ahora que Draco le contaba esas cosas, empezaba a entender el porque odiaba tanto a esas personas, quizás tenia razón, quizás no debería haber hablado con ese chico; Pero… todavía había algo que la tenia intranquila…

"Dragón…. ¿Quién es Ginny?- Pregunto algo insegura por la reacción que podía tener Draco. En efecto, se le tenso la cara, y la miro interrogante"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bueno cuando estábamos en la heladería… ¿recuerdas?- Draco asintió- Bien… esa chica… eh… Hermione… me llamo Ginny…. Bueno y tu te enfadaste mucho… y cuando te lo pregunte después…. Me dijiste "Es una pobretona que no te llega ni a los talones, y no quiero seguir hablando de _esa_…"- Dijo imitando la voz de Draco"

"Bueno pues eso es lo que es…. Una pobretona… es hermana del chico con el que hablabas- Dijo esto apretando los dientes"

"Ah! Y…. ¿Qué paso con ella?"

"¿Crees que ando pendiente de la vida de esa gente?- Grito Draco, pero al ver la cara de angustia que tenia Emilia se disculpo- Disculpa, es que no me gusta hablar de los Weasley, pero si quieres saber…. Creo que se escapo o algo así, al parecer se aburrió de ser una pobretona y se fue a buscar algo mejor…."

"Ah! Pobre familia, deben estar muy preocupados- Dijo agachando la cabeza"

"Bueno eso no nos importa… - Dijo Draco dejando a un lado la bandeja y recostándose en la cama"

"Te dejo dormir, me voy a mi habitación…."

"Claro que no- Dijo rápidamente Draco sujetándola del brazo- Ven, quédate conmigo"

"Dragón yo….- Draco le puso una carita de perrito abandonado que la conmovió- Esta bien- Añadió acostándose junto a él, se acurruco mientras Draco la abrazaba por los hombros"

"¿Alguien vio que subías con la comida?- Pregunto después de un rato en silencio"

"No, creo que no… por lo menos mis padrinos no… llego el señor Zabinni y dijo que debía hablar con ellos, entonces se encerraron en el despacho de mi padrino y yo aproveche para venir y traerte la comida…"

"Ah! Mejor, así no te regañan por haber desobedecido a mi padre…"

"Jajaja cierto… Draco…."

"Si?"

"Eh…. Ya se que te lo he preguntado mil veces pero… ¿A que casa crees que vaya?"

"Espero de todo corazón (Ndla: Si, Draqui si tiene corazón… muy en el fondo pero tiene un gran corazón .) que sea en Slytherin, además así podré tenerte mejor vigilada a ti… y a los jotes que traten de mirarte…."

"Jajajaja Que celoso Dragón…. Ni que fueras mi novio… Jajajaja"

"Que mas quisiera yo…" Pensó Draco tristemente… por él momento quería asegurarse que Mia no seguía enamorada del cara rajada, y si era así… lo sacaría como sea de su cabeza y de su corazón… pero por el momento… no iba a permitir que nadie le pellizcara la uva

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ndla: para el que no entiende… significa molestar lo que es de uno… se que es algo posesivo pero… (conciencia de la autora: Tu sigues creyendo que las lectoras son unas ignorantes ¿cierto? Que no piensas en como se sienten las pobres… las tratas como entupidas) (yo: Lo hago por ayudar, no para molestarlas…) (CDLA: Si yo fuera ellas me molestaría que creas que no se nada…) (yo: ya mejor cállate, aburres a mis lectoras) (CDLA; ¿Tus lectoras? NUESTRAS lectoras) (yo: se puede saber ¿Cuál es tu aporte en la historia? Lo único que haces es interrumpirme y aburrir a mis pequeñas) (CDLA: yo soy parte de ti tonta… por lo tanto doy un aporte muy valioso a la historia) (yo:  si, claro, si crees que decir estupideces y molestar cada vez que quiero decir algo es aportar a la historia… entonces aportas mucho) (CDLA: ) (yo: Eh…. o.O creo que nos hemos salido del fic… eh… mejor sigamos con nuestra historia…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los Díaz fueron pasando muy lapido… Mia seguía con sus clases… y Draco la seguía salvando de ellas… A Lucius se le había pasado el enojo, después de haber hablado en privado con Draco, pero, por mas que Mia rogó y suplico, no le contó lo que había hablado con su padrino…

Al fin había llegado el día tan esperado para Emilia… el primero de Septiembre… no había podido dormir en toda la noche… fue de un lugar a otro revisando si le faltaba algo, pero después de revisar la lista de útiles 10 veces, ya eran las 8 de la mañana

Se ducho y vistió rápidamente (con unos jeans negros y un TOP blanco con media espalda atado al cuello) sabia que no partirían hasta las 10, pero igualmente quería estar lista. Se maquillo suavemente… con mucho brillo labial, luego se cepillo su hermoso pelo rubio y lo amarro en una coleta alta, dejando unas mechas que le caían tiernamente en la cara. Se miro por décima vez al espejo y salio de su habitación, vio la hora; las 9, seguramente sus padrinos estarían levantándose a esa hora y Draco debía seguir durmiendo… pensó unos momentos en si ir o no a despertarlo… pero prefiero mejor no ir, la noche anterior se había dormido muy tarde contándole todo lo que sabia de Hogwarts, ya que Mia lo había obligado, hasta que su padrino llego en auxilio de Draco diciéndole a ambos que se fueran a dormir, que al otro día debían despertarse temprano

Cuando llego al comedor, se sentó en su puesto habitual, y un elfo se acerco a ella…

"¿Desea té, café o leche señorita?- Pregunto el elfo"

"Leche, por favor- Contesto poniendo la servilleta en sus piernas, el elfo sirvió la leche y se fue. Mia comenzó tomándose su jugo de naranja, estaba untando una tostada, cuando sus padrinos hicieron su aparecíon"

"Buenos días Emilia, querida- Saludo su madrina sonriendo"

"Buenos días madrina- Respondió Mia devolviendo la sonrisa- Buenos días padrino"

"Buenos días, Emilia"

Se sentaron a desayunar. Narcisa hablaba con Emilia sobre como debía comportarse en el colegio, lo que debía hacer y lo que no… Mientras Lucius tomaba desayuno tranquilamente

"Y Draco? Aun no despierta?- Pregunto mirando el puesto desocupado de su hijo"

"Debe estar vistiéndose…- Dijo Mia insegura- Voy a ver si le falta mucho, permiso- Se levanto y cuando estaba lejos de los ojos de sus padrinos, corrió escaleras arriba, Se paro junto a la puerta y golpeo, no tuvo respuesta, así que entro, como lo sospechaba… Draco seguía dormido… camino rápidamente hacia la cama y lo vio allí, tranquilamente durmiendo, sonrió al ver su carita de angelito… con su pelo todo revuelto…, se agacho y lo movió suavemente- Dragón, Dragón despierta… Dragón, despierta es tarde- Susurro"

"Grrrrrrr…- Fue la respuesta de Draco girándose"

"Vamos Draco despierta… mi padrino se enojara si no bajas a desayunar….- Dijo subiendo su tono de voz, pero Draco no respondía- Dragón, vamos levántate no seas flojo…"

Al notar que no se levantaría, decidió pasar al plan B, camino hacia las cortinas y se las corrió para que le llegara el sol en la cara, se volvió a girar y se tapo con las mantas, Mia frunció el ceño, el plan B había fracasado necesitaba un plan C "¿Cual es el plan C?" Pensó, pero se le ocurrió de inmediato… sonrió maliciosamente, volvió junto a Draco, le destapó la cara suavemente y susurro en su oído

"Oh, si claro, me encantaría hacer el amor contigo… después de todo nadie puede interrumpirnos… estamos totalmente solos y….- Pero no pudo continuar ya que Draco se había sentado en la cama bruscamente y se disponia a lebantarse muy enojado, recorrio con la mirada el lugar donde estaba, debia encontrar al imbecil que queria aprobecharse de SUMia, pero se topo con una Mia retorciéndose de risa en el suelo- Jajajaja debiste ver tu cara Dragón, Jajajaja es que…. Jajajaja…"

Draco la miro enfadado por unos segundos, pero luego su exprecion paso a ser una de sus tipicas sonrisas de medio lado

"Muy graciosa- Dijo sarcasticamnete"

"Lo siento, Jajajaja, pero es que no te despertabas…. jajajaja"

"¿Para que querias despertarme?"

"Para evitar que mi padrino se enojara contigo, estaba preguntando por ti y le dije que seguramente estarias cambiandote y que subiria a buscarte, asi que apresurate"

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Las… 9: 45"

"Mierda!- Dicho esto entro al baño"

Mia prefirió salir y esperarlo abajo, al llegar al piso inferior pudo notar que su baúl estaba en la entrada junto con el de Draco, se dirigió nuevamente al comedor y vio que sus padrinos aun no terminaban de tomar su desayuno

"¿Y Draco?- Pregunto Lucius en cuanto la vio acercarse"

"Eh… esta… esta terminando de peinarse… es que cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que le dolía mucho la espalda por lo que tuvo que quedarse tendido un rato hasta que llego Darky (un elfo) y le dio una poción para el dolor, después de que le pasara el dolor se levanto y fue al baño, pero al meterse a la ducha el agua le salio helada, congelada… así que llamo a gritos a Darky para que lo arreglara, luego de media hora el agua ya estaba lista, se ducho rápidamente y fue a buscar su ropa… pero descubrió que no tenia calcetines que combinaran con lo que quería ponerse, así que el pobre elfo tuvo que subir la gran escalera de nuevo para llevarle los calcetines necesitados… llego casi arrastrando a la habitación de Draco y se los entrego… Luego cuando ya estaba frente al espejo para peinarse, se dio cuenta de que la gomina se le había acabado… nuevamente el pobre Darky tubo que subir, y cuando iba a mitad de camino lo he encontrado tirado en el suelo tratando de levantarse para llevarle la gomina a Draco… entonces lo he ayudado y me a contado lo que paso… entonces comenzó a toser muy fuerte y me dijo "Debe llevarle la gomina al señor Malfoy, Darky no puede, no podrá aguantar mucho tiempo" entonce tomé la gomina salvadora en mis manos y corri hacia la habitación de Draco... y cuando..."

"Ya entendimos- La corto Lucius con una gran sonrisa, obviamente habia mentido, y aunque a él no le gustaran las mentiras... debia admitir que habia sido muy divertido..."

Junsto 5 minutos despues llego Draco, pero habia algo que todos observaron, su cabello estaba revuelto, se sento en su puesto y empezo a tomar desayuno rapidamente

"Y dime Draco ¿Qué le paso a la "gomina salvadora"?- Pregunto su padre tratando de contener una sonrisa"

"¿Qué?- Draco se giro a mirar a Mia que tenia una cara de culpavilidad y entendio todo perfectamente...- Ah! Si la gomina... eh... es que se me acabo..."

"Pero pense que Draky te habia llevado una nueva...- Dijo Lucius ahora si haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no reir"

"Ah! Si... es que se me acabo y... le pedi a Draky que me tragera otra... pero estaba vencida... si..."

"Ah! Entonces tendre que comprarte otra- Dijo Narcisa, pero ella no hacia ningun esfuerzo en contener la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro- Te la enviare por lechuza mañana"

"Bien, gracias madre"

Cuando ya habian terminado de tomar desayuno eran las 10:15 asi que partieron inmediatamente a la estacion King Cross

El viaje a la estacion duro media hora, cuando llegaron atravezaron la barrera que habia que atravezar para entrar a la plataforma 9 ¾

Habia mucha gente, algunos alumnos se despedian de sus padres, otros subian al tren para dejar sus cosas...

Emilia obserbaba todo sorprendida... no podia creer que ya habia llegado el día en el que iria a Hogwarts...

"Emilia ¿me estas escuchando?- La voz de su padrino la saco de sus pensamientos"

"Eh... no padrino... perdone, es que estaba...- Se disculpo Mia"

"Si ya se... bueno te decia que te portes bien, espero no resivir ninguna carta quejandose de ti... hazle caso a Draco- Esto ultimo lo dijo mirandola fijamente- y vamos a estar esperando una carta para que nos digas en que casa quedaste... espero sinceramente que sea Slytherin...- Susurro para si- ¿Entendiste?"

"Si padrino"

"Perfecto... Adios"

Mia lo abrazo tiernamente y Lucius correspondio el abrazo con fuerza, la verdad se sentia muy bien...

"Adios Padrino y gracias por todo- Luego camino hacia Narcisa, quien le dio mil recomendaciones y luego la abrazo efusivamente"

"Draco...- Dijo Lucius dirigiendose a su hijo- Recuerda lo que hablamos... vigilala... y sobre todo cuidala..."

"Si padre, no te preocupes... lo hare

"Confio en ti"

"No te desepcionare padre... Adios"

"Adios Draco, cuidate y... cuidala"

"Si...- Se estrecharon las manos sonriendo, luego Draco fue con su madre mientras Mia llebaba su baul dentro del tren"

Apenas arrastraba el baul, estaba muy pesado, no podia mas, lo dejo en el suelo y se sento en el para descanzar un rato

"¿Te ayudamos?- Pregunto un chico pelirrojo"

Mia lo miro y luego al chico junto a él, eran iguales... seguramente gemelos

"Por favor, apenas puedo moverlo- Dijo Mia lebantandose para que los chicos tomaran el baul"

Lo subieron al tren y lo dejaron en un compartimiento vacio

"Muchas gracias... no se que hubiera hecho sino me hubieran ayudado- Dijo sonriendo"

"No fue nada... oh! Que tonto, no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Fred Weasley"

"Y yo George Weasley"

"¿Son Weasley?- Pregunto mordiendose el labio inferior (Ndla: es un gesto que tambien tengo yo, jajaja cuando estoy nerviosa)"

"Si... ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Fred"

"Eh... por... por nada... yo soy Emilia Halliwell"

"Mucho gusto- Dijo George estrechando su mano"

"EMILIA, BAJA, TENEMOS QUE ENTREGARTE ALGO!- Grito una voz desde fuera"

"VOY!- Respondio Mia- Permiso, me llaman..."

"Adelante- Dijeron los gemelos, en cuanto ella salio del compartimiento, ambos corrieron fuera, hasta donde estaban sus padres, hermanos, Harry y Hermione- La vimos! – Exclamo Fred en cuanto llegaron junto a ellos"

"Si, la ayudamos con su baul!- Agrego George"

"¿Dónde esta?- Pregunto rapidamente su padre"

"Allí, con los Malfoy- Respondio Hermione apuntando hacia donde se encontraba Mia hablando con Narcisa y Lucius"

"Maldito!- Dijo Arthur apretando los dientes, luego camino desididamente hacia alli, con su esposa detrás tratando de detenerlo...- Malfoy!"

Lucius se giro y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro...

"Weasley, Que se te ofrece? Estoy ocupado"

Arthur poso su mirada en Mia, que lo obserbaba interrogante, Luicius siguio con su mirada la de Arthur y se encontro con su sobrina

"Emilia, Draco suban al tren, ya es tarde- Ordeno seriamante"

"Si padrino, Adios- Luego miro al hombre pelirrojo y a la mujer pelirroja detrás suyo, y sonrio timidamnete- Permiso"

"Adelante- Respondio Molly sonriendo como no lo habia hecho hace dias..."

Esperaron hasta que los dos chicos estuvieran en el tren para seguir con su "charla"

"¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?- Pregunto Arthur tratando de contenerse para no hecharle un malefico- ¿Por qué MI hija no recuerda nada?"

"No se de que me estas hablando- Dijo seriamente Lucius"

"Hablo de que la cambiaste, no recuerda quienes somos ni quien es..."

"Sigo sin entender"

"Ginny es Emilia- Dijo Arthur usando todo su autocontrol para no comenzar a gritar"

"Claro que no!- Salto Narcisa- Mi sobrina no tiene nada que ver con su hija"

"Ella es Ginny, yo lo se- Dijo Molly enfrentando a la señora Malfoy- Es mi hija... no se que le habran hecho, pero se que es ella..."

"Que su hija haya escapado de su casa, por motivos que desconosco... no significa que la primera chica que veas sea su hija- Dijo Lucius apretando los puños"

"Ella no es cualquier chica, ella es Ginny y no se como hicieron para que no recuerde nada, o para cambiarla... pero lo descubrire, te lo juro- Dijo Arthur desididamente, luego se giro y camino hasta sus hijos que lo esperaban"

"¿Que paso?- Pregunto Bill, todos los Weasley mas Harry y Hermione esperaban ansiosos, solo habia alguien que no estaba alli, Charlie Weasley..."

"Lo negaron, pero los voy a descubrir, ella es Ginny, Mi Ginny, no se como habran hecho para cambiarla tanto, pero como sea lo descubrire- Contesto Arthur"

"Tranquilo Arthur- Dijo su esposa"

"Nosotros haremos lo posible por acercarnos a ella- Dijo Hermione- esperemos que quede en Gryffindor, tendriamos una gran ventaja... y con Charlie de..."

"Si, esa es otra ventaja muy grande...- Respondio Percy"

"Bueno niños, sera mejor que se vayan... el tren ya va a partir...- Dijo Molly"

"Si, nos vemos"

"Adios"

Despues de despedirse, subieron al tren y se fueron al compartimiento que simpre usaban, debian planear una estrategia para acercarse a Emilia...

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Hasta aquí el capi! Lo iba a hacer un poco mas largo pero tenmgo una tarea de Matematicas muy larga... y aun no la hago**

**Ahora contesto sus rr:**

**Lara-Lm: **Hola pequeña! Jajajaja, estoy de acuerdo contigo... es bien divertido leer como despiertan a otra persona asi, pero creeme vivirlo no es muy bonito . Me parecio que era buena idea que Lucius no fuera malo, yo lo veo mas como un padre exigente, pero en el fondo bueno, y si quieres mi opinion en algunos de tus fics, estare encantada de dartela,Me encanta que te haya gustado el capi anterior, epero sea igual con este. Mil gracias por el rr, un besote, cuidate bye 0.-

**Ginevra-Malfoy17: **Hi pequeña! No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te gusta el fic, creo que Emilia es un nombre precioso pero estoy de acuerdo con que Mia lo es mas jajajaja. Me parecio una muy buena idea, hacer a Ginny diferente y asi las ideas vinieron a mi mente... y YO TAMBIEN AMO A DRACO! . La verdad es q si es muy lindo cuando esta con Mia, pero no seria Lucius si no se enojara, jajajaja, en este capi pudiste verlo, pero se le paso, siempre se le pasa jajajaja.Te asuguro que no me aburres y sobre en que casa quedara, ya lo tengo decidido, pero es sorpresa asi que no lo dire, muajajajaja que mala soy!. Bueno un besote grande gracias por el rr, cuidate byes 0.-

**Miki Matsura: **Hola bonita! Primero que nada... MILA GRACIAS POR LEER MI NUEVO FIC, jajajajaja definitavamente eres la unica que lee los cuatro fics, no se como aguantas mis locuras jajajajaja, me fasina que el capi anterior te haya gustado esperemos este tambien te guste, yo quede vastante conforme... en cuanto a la ropa de los personajes me encanta describirla, asi se las imaginan mejor, al igual que las casas o habitaciones, a mi por lo menos me hacen imaginar lo que pasa, como si tuviera una pelicula en la cabeza, y me encanta que te gusten las convinaciones que hago . A mi tambien me parece genial como son los Malfoy con Ginny, es que le han empezado a tomar mucho cariño, hasta Lucius... y en cuanto a Draco, si, le esta empezando a gustar Mia, pero no sera tan facil... ya vas a ver lo que pasara luego... una pista... tiene que ver con Harry, jajajaja. Creo que este capi quedo un poquito mas largo, prometo hacer todo lo posible por escribir rapido los otros capis de las otras historias... no pasan de esta semana (eso espero). Bueno, mil gracias por el rr bonita, besos, bye 0.-

**Saray: **Hi pequeña! Bueno primero que nada gracias por el rr, tienes razon en que hay gente que se parece muxo, y no son familia, pero pienza que son tus hermanos y papás, los que han estado contigo toda la vida, obviamente te reconocen enceguida... te recomiendo que si las Ndla te molestan las saltes, no las leas, despues de todo no son un aporte muy valioso a la historia, es mas para darles un sentido mas chistoso a la historia, y a mis demas pequeñas les gusta .Espero te gsute el capi, muxos besos bye! 0.-

**Ginny-ForEver: **Hola pequeña! Los Weasley no saben que perdio la memoria, ya que Harry y Ron no les han contado el porque Gin se fue, entonces no pueden saber el porque Gin perdio la memoria, ellos creen que Lucius le hizo algo... Por el momento no hay muchas complicaciones pero espera no +. Despues van a estar rogando que las cosas se arreglen jajajaja, Gracias por tu rr, espero te guste el capi, besos byes! 0.-

**ReTLaW: **Hi pequeña! Mil gracias por tu rr, me encanta que te guste el fic... espero quedes conforme con este capi, cuidate un beso, bye 0.-

**Eri mond licht: **Hola pequeña! Si es verdad que quizas fue un pokito rapido, pero es que debian saberlo para que mi idea funcionara... ahí veras como continuara... Y una cosa mas... una vez mas demuestro lo ignorante que soy, ley lo que me dijiste de ilimitados y tienes toda la razon, es LIMITADOS, gracias por arreglar mi terrible falta, por eso te dedico este capi . gracias por el rr, espero te guste el capi... muxos besos cuidate bye 0.-

**Mina Tachimoto: **Hi pequeña! Me alaga saber que creas que el fic es super original, y que te guste, te prometo que hago lo posible para actualizar rapido, pero como tengo que escribir todo el capi, de esta y de ahora mis otros tres fics, me cuesta mucho hacerlo tan rapido, ademas ahora que empeze el cole ya tengo tareas, trabajos, pruebas y hasta tengo que leer un libro latero para fines de Marzo . creo que voy a morir... porfis dame un poco de tiempo... igaulmente voy a escribir quiza me demore un pokito mas, pero tendran el capi... Si quieres que lea tu fic, lo hare con gusto, y si quieres que te de mi opinion tambien lo hare... muchas gracias por el rr, besos bye 0.-

**Rosy: **Hola pequeña! Respondiendo tus preguntas, los Weasley haran todo lo posible para que se descubra que Mia es Gin, no seria Ron si no hubiera una que otra pelea, jajaja, para Harry tengo algo preparado... muajajajajay en cuanto a Draco... nadie sabe que pasar cuando Gin recobre la memoria, ni siquiera yo, jajajaja Bueno mil gracias por tu rr, ojala te guste este capi y me dejes tu opinion, muxos besos bye! 0.-

**Hitomi Feltom: **Hi preciosa pequeña! Gracias por leer mi fic, y me alaga muxo que te guste... bueno en cuanto a tu sugerencia... si, yo creo que seria penca que se enrollase con Draco y luego se acurde de todo y se enoje con él, pero creo que yo tambien me enojaria, y muxo si alguien me miente asi, pero ni siquera yo se lo que va a pasar... el fic esta en contruccon... jajajaja... bueno gracias por el rr, muxos besos, cuidate bye 0.-

**a-grench: **Hola pequeña! No sabes las iluciones que me hace que el fic te guste... si, quiza la encontraron muy rapido, pero tenian que hacerlo para que lo que tengo en mente fucione... tienes razon al decir que los Malfoy son muy buenos con ella y que preferiria quedarse con ellos, pero pienza en los pobres Weasley, como deben sentirse al saber que su unica hija desaparecio y no saben si donde esta... bueno espero te guste este capi, gracias por ell rr, bye cuidate besos 0.-

**Mariana: **Hi pequeña! Tambien te entiendo, me a tocado leer fics en el que ponen a Draco tan cursi que parece cualquier personaje menos Draco Malfoy, pero igual siempre es mejor un toque romantico... no en exceso... pero si el toque lo hace diferente... me alegro q el fic te guste, y ya no tendras q esperar muxo para saber como son las cosas en el cole jajajaja, ya se en q casa va a quedar, pero no lo dire, es una sorpresa... muajajajaj q mala soy... cuidate mil gracias por el rr, bye besos 0.-

**Zoe simitis: **Hola pequeña! Que bueno q te hayas decidido a leer el fic, y muxo mas q te haya gustado, jajajaja no eres la unica q quiere que Gin se quede con los Malfoy, ya me lo han dicho varias, pero... yo les respondo lo mismo a todas, piensen en los pobres Weasley... como deben sentirse al no saber nada de su pequeña...pobres, ya me da pena, es cierto q los Malfoy la tratan super pero... AH! Ya no se...voy a pensar como hago para q ambas familias queden felices (algo dificil espero lograrlo .) gracias por tu obserbacion, ya se que hay algunas faltas de ortografia horribles q hasta a mi me dan vergüenza :s pero de verdad te digo que escribo toda la historia en el Word, pero para corregir las faltas necesito ir palabra por palabra revisandolas... y la verdad no tengo tiempo para eso, apenas si lo tengo para escribir el capi, asi que perdona si hay muxas juro q no es intencional... tengo muy buena ortografia, pero al pitear en la compu o con la rapides que lo hago, hay veces que se me pasan las faltas. Bueno gracias por el rr y por tu preocupacion, tratare de mejorarlo un poco. Muxos besos, byes 0.-

**abin: **Hi pequeña! Me encanta q te guste el fic... casi nadie puede esperar a ver la reaccon de Mia cuando se entere de la verdad... pero paciencia tienen q pasar muxas cosas para q eso suceda... gracias por el rr...muxos besos, cuidate byes 0.-

**Vanshie: **Hola pequeña! Has hecho que me sonroje extremadamente... gracias por tus alagos , no sabes lo feliz q me hace q el fic te deje conforme... al leer sus rr a mi por lo menso me deja satisfecha, bueno ahora te pedire q me tengas algo de pasiencia... como ya dije tengo muxas cosas q hacer, ademas de escribir los capis para mis orso fics... gracias por tu rr, espero este capi tambien te guste muxo, besos cuidate byes 0.-

**Pilika- LastHope: **Hi pequeña! Jajaja la verdad a varias les cae mejor Mia q Ginny jajajaja estoy de acurdo en q Charlie es muy lindo aunque mi hermana al igual q tu prefieren a Bill, es imposoble q los Weasley no se metan, ya que son los papás de Ginny, es normal q se preocuipen y quieran encontrarla como sea... gracias por el rr, cuidate byes besos 0.-

**Pansy Weasley: **Hola pequeña! Bueno respondiendo tu duda si, Mia fue entrenada por Draco, pero eso no quiere decir que ella sea asi de fria, aunque igual hay cosas q aprendio... jajajaja... ella tiene su propia personalidad. No tienes idea la felicidad que senti al leer que mi fic esta entre tus favoritos, es super alagador... mil gracias por el piropo y por tu rr, de verdad muxas gracias, besos cuidate bye 0.-

**Lady Laura Malfoy: **Hi pequeña! Gracias por el rr, me alegra muxo q te guste el fic, ya se en que casa quedara Mia, pero es una sorpresa, asi q tendran q esperar el proximo capi... cuidate besos bye! 0.-

**impossible: **Hola pequeña! Gracias por el rr, aquí tienes la continuacion, espero te guste, cuidate bye 0.-

**Sarah: **Hipequeña! Me alegra muxo que te guste la historia, has hecho q me sonroje, voy a empezar a creerme el cuento de que escribo bien . muxas gracias por el piropo, y muxas mas gracias por el rr , como vez hubo algo de Draco gin quiero decir Mia, no es muxo pero por el momento es lo unico q puede pasar... bueno espero te haya gustado el capi, muxos besos cuidate bye 0.-

**Pauina Malfoy: **Hola pequeña! Me alegra q te guste el fic, de verdad muxas gracias... gracias tambien por lo piropos de verdad q voy a empezar a creermelos... tambien gracias por el rr, cuidate besos bye 0.-

**Flopy- Black: **Hi pequeña! Gracias por tu observacion y si c q los magos tienen elfos, pero crei que las mucamas servirian para lavvar la ropa o hacer las camas, despues de todo los elfos no pueden tener una prenda de roipa no? Bueno gracias por el rr me alegra saber que te gusta el fic ojala siga siendo asi, muxos besos bye cuidate 0.-

**tefi feltom: **Hola pequeña! Muxas gracias por el rr, no sabes lo feliz q me hace saber q te gusta el fic, espero este capi tambien te guste, cuidate besos bye 0.**-**

**Voy a hacer una pregunta, que espero me respondan en sus rr¿A que casa crees ira Mia? a) Gryffindor b) Slytherin. Las pequeñas q asierten les voy a dedicar el proximo capi .**

**Gracias a todas por sus rr, y por leer este fic q con tanto esfuerzo escribo, tambien gacias a las q lo leen pero no me dejan rr, ojala se animen a dejarme uno, ya se que de repente da un pokito de lata presionar el boton y escribir el rr, pero no les pido muxo, solo diganme "Esta muy bueno siguelo" o "Esta horrible deja de escribir por amor a la humanidad!" no es muxo pedir ¿cierto? Porfis de verdad que me sube muxo el animo leer sus rr, de verdad... les mando un millon de besos a cada una, nuevamente muxas gracias cuidense byess 0.-**

**Miembro de la:**

**Orden Siriusiana**

**Orden de Cornamenta**

**Orden de los merodeadores**

**Legion de las Lupinas**


	5. ¿En que casa quede?

**Holas mis pequeñas!...**

**"CDLA:... NOOOOOOOOO ocultense! corran! esta es una señal del apocalipsis! Niv a actualizado! NOOOOOOOOO debemos estar soñando! q alguien nos despierte, nos tire agua, grite fuego! q alguien haga algo! AH!"**

**"Yo: Ya, ya, ya, no me demore tanto cierto?"**

**"Lectoras: TE DEMORASTE UN SIGLO! buuuuuu a la Horca! a la Horca! decapitenla, quemenla! buuuuuuu"**

**"Yo: NOOOOOOOO! alto, si ahora vine, he vuelto y con un capi muy largo q espero les guste"**

**"CDLA: yo digo q la encerremos en la torre mas alta, sola... sin sus niños y haciendo su tarea de matematicas, hasta q leamos el capi y lo califiquemos como aprovado..."**

**"Lectoras: SI! Encerremosla, q haga su tarea de matematicas! floja! q nos tuvo en un hilo!..."**

**"Yo: NOOOOOO la tarea de matematicas no! por favor! prometo q tengo una escusa!"**

**"Lectoras: Esta bien, te damos la oportunidad de defenderte!"**

**"Yo: eh... Gracias... bueno debo decir a mi favor q eh usado todos los ratitos libres q he tenido para escribir y q he dejado de hacer una q otra tarea de matematicas por eso... ejem... pero todo se fue a la (censurado) ya q mi compu, la han formateado TT y se me borro todo lo q con tanto esfuerzo tenia escrito! TT asi q nada, tuve q empezar a escribirlo de nuevo y por eso me he demorado mas"**

**"CDLA: ustedes q dicen chicas?"**

**"Lectoras: Mmmmmm... no, no nos convence... encerromosla en la torre mas alta y la dejamos haciendo su tarea de mate sin Ronald Jonathan (MI osito) y sin su ponster de sus niños!"**

**"Yo: NOOOOOO todo menos eso! Ronald Jonathan! NOOOO lo necesito!"**

**Las lectoras brutalmente toman a Niv y la lleban hacia la torre mas alta donde la tiran (literalmente) yla encierran bajo 8 llaves.**

**Y mientras Niv hace su catastrofica tarea de matematicas, las lectoras se van a leer el capitulo**

**"CDLA: Solo para q sepan, ya q Niv esta encerrada haceindo su tarea, yo hare las Ndla. asi q haya nos vemos **

**Bueno aqui esta el capi, difrutenlo!" **

**"Yo: SAQUENME DE AQUI! por favor! hare lo q sea!" **

-**o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Capitulo 5: **_"¿En que casa quede?" _

Draco guió a Emilia hacia el vagón en el que se sentaba siempre y en donde ella había dejado su equipaje.

Se sentaron y a los 5 minutos entraron cuatro personas mas, tres chicos y una chica; dos de los chicos tenían serios problemas de sobrepeso y el otro era muy guapo….. de cabello castaño oscuro y cuerpo de atleta; la chica era bonita, no tanto como Mia, pero tenia lo suyo, su cabello era negro y sus ojos violetas, llevaba mucho maquillaje encima, lo que la hacia lucir bastante bien, pero un poco atrevida, sin contar la mini falda que traía puesta y el TOP diminuto.

"Draco!- Saludo el chico de cabello castaño- Al fin te encontramos! Te hemos buscado por todos la….- Pero no continuo hablando, había reparado en la chica que estaba sentada a un lado de Draco, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro- Y esta señorita tan hermosa ¿Quien es?- Pregunto dirigiéndose a la chica"

"Eh…. Emilia- Contesto Mia incorporándose y estirando la mano"

"Un verdadero placer, Emilia, yo soy Blaise- Dijo tomando su mano y besándosela, por lo que la chica se sonrojo notablemente"

Draco observaba un poco molesto la situación, no le gustaba nada que su Mia estuviera tomada de manos con otro chico, aunque ese chico sea Blaise, su mejor amigo….

"Ella es Emilia Halliwell- Anuncio Draco poniéndose entre Blaise y Mia- Hija de unos amigos muy cercanos a la familia, este año asistirá a Hogwarts"

"Mucho gusto Emilia- Saludo la chica sonriente- Yo soy Pansy Parkinson"

"El gusto es mío señorita Parkinson….."

"Tu puedes llamarme Pansy- Le dijo sonriendo"

Después de que todos se saludaran y se presentaran ante Mia, Pansy se la llevo a un lado para que hablaran "cosas de chicas" como les habían dicho a los hombres

CHICAS! 

"No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés aquí- Dijo Pansy sonriéndole dulcemente- Con ellos soy la única chica- Dijo señalando a los hombres- también tengo mis amigas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la paso con ellos"

"Gracias- Dijo Mia devolviendo la sonrisa- yo también estoy feliz de conocerte, empezaba a pensar que no tendría ninguna amiga…."

"No digas eso! Vas a hacer muchos amigos, ya vas a ver, te presentare a mis amigas, estoy segura que se llevaran genial"

"Gracias, eso espero…"

"Y dime…. ¿Qué pasa con Draco¿Son novios?- Pregunto picadamente"

"NO! Digo… no, no lo somos- _recuerda Mia, una señorita nunca pierde el control de la situación… tranquila respira- _solo somos muy buenos amigos, el me ha ayudado mucho después de la muerte de mis padres…."

"Lo siento mucho, de verdad…"

"Gracias"

"Pero bueno… no te preocupes, pronto conseguirás un novio, nos encargaremos de eso, además…. Eres muy bonita! Los chicos babearan detrás de ti"

"No lo creo- Dijo totalmente roja"

"Pues yo si que lo creo"

"Y tu? Tienes novio?- Pregunto sonriendo picadamente"

"No, pero te aseguro que no es por falta de pretendientes… hay un chico que me atrae mucho…- Dijo en un semblante triste- Emilia… si te lo cuento…. ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie? Es que serias la primera persona a la que se lo digo"

"Claro que no se lo diría a nadie- Aseguro Mia sonriendo- Puedes confiar en mi"

Pansy sonrío, tomo aire y dijo…

"Me gusta… Neville Longbottom"

Emilia hizo un ademán de recordar algo… Draco le había hablado de ese tal Longbottom, y según había dicho… era un perdedor

"Y por que no puedes ser su novia, tu eres muy linda, seguramente le gustas mucho…."

"No es eso, el me odia…. Y así debe ser, yo debo odiarlo a el…."

"Pero por que, si se quieren…."

"No es cosa de quererse o no… yo soy una Parkinson… mi padre espera que me case con una persona de mi "clase social" y creme no hay mucho por donde elegir… están: Draco por supuesto, Blaise, Jack, Marcus, Crabbe, Goyle y para de contar, de ahí descartemos a Crabbe, Goyle y Marcus; quedan Draco, Blaise y Jack…."

"Y ninguno te gusta?"

"No es que no me gusten…. Son lindos y apuestos, pero…."

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y uno de los prefectos entro anunciando que se tenían que poner sus túnicas, porque ya iban a llegar a Hogwarts

Mia sintió muchos nervios, pronto estaría en Hogwarts y seria seleccionada para pertenecer a una casa, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que la casa sea Slytherin, sabia cuanto lo deseaban sus padrinos y sobre todo Draco, no quería decepcionarlos….

Saco una de sus túnicas nuevas de su baúl y se comenzó a cambiarse mientras hablaban con Pansy de maquillaje y peinados…

CHICOS 

"Vaya que es linda tu prima Draco….- Dijo Goyle entusiasmado"

"Una mas para escoger, habían muy pocas- Dijo Crabbe"

"Punto uno: no es mi prima y punto dos: ella no esta para escoger- Dijo Draco apretando los puños"

"Por que? Se supone que viene de una familia de magos no, lo que quiere decir que debe prometerse con uno de nosotros antes de que cumpla 15 años- Exclamo Goyle"

"Si Draco, o sus padres no son de nuestra clase social?- Pregunto irónico Grabbe"

"Por supuesto que si lo son idiota, dije que no estaba para escoger, porque ella no se va a casar con ninguno de ustedes…- Dijo Draco molesto"

"Y con quien se va a casar Draco? Contigo?- Pregunto Blaise quien se había mantenido callado escuchando lo que sus amigos tenían que decir- ya es tu prometida?"

"No… pero pronto lo será…"

"Pues que yo sepa… si aun no es tu prometida, cualquiera puede tratar de conquistarla, después de todo, cuando dos o mas se pelean por la misma chica, es ella la que elige con quien quedarse…"

"Tienes razón Blaise- Dijo Draco pensante- y con eso me acabo de dar cuenta, de que tu también le vas a hacer los puntos no?"

"Si, la verdad es que es muy linda…."

"Y ustedes dos?- pregunto mirando a Crabbe y Goyle"

"Yo si lo haré, por lo menos tratare…- Dijo Crabbe"

"Yo también, aunque creo que contra ustedes no tenemos posibilidad- Agrego Goyle"

"Esta bien, será una pelea entre caballeros- dijo Draco solemnemente- pero deben ayudarme a que ningún entupido de otra casa, especialmente Gryffindor se le acerque, en las vacaciones tuvimos algunos encuentros con los Weasley y Potter…"

"No te preocupes Draco, nosotros te ayudaremos, esto será interesante- Dijo Blaise, él y Draco sabían perfectamente que la pelea estaría entre ellos dos… y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder…"

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y uno de los prefectos entro anunciando que se tenían que poner sus túnicas, porque ya iban a llegar a Hogwarts

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

El tren se detuvo y todos los alumnos bajaron de el, Mia estaba muy nerviosa, iba a un lado de Pansy y al otro lado iba Draco susurrándole cosas al oído para que se tranquilice

"Tranquila Mia, todo va a salir bien, pero debes estar relajada, recuerda lo que mamá te enseño"

Mia cerro los ojos y la voz de su madrina se escucho en su cabeza: _¡una señorita nunca demuestra sus emociones en publico, siempre debes mostrarte fuerte, pero no tosca, siempre con una sonrisa encantadora en tus labios que diga que estas bien y que nada malo sucede….! _

Respiro hondo y abrió los ojos, se veía tranquila y lentamente fue dibujando una sonrisa dulce en sus labios

"Así es Mia, veras que ya pronto va a pasar y estarás comiendo en nuestra mesa- Draco sonrió y le guiño un ojo"

Tres chicos se acercaron a un hombre extremadamente grande que llamaba a los niños de primero.

"Hola Hagrid- Dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes"

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Como están?- Pregunto sonriendo pero al ver la expresión de tristeza en su rostro, recordó lo que ocurría- Lo siento mucho Ron, pero veras que pronto va a aparecer, ten fe…"

"Gracias Hagrid…- Dijo Ron sonriendo o por lo menos tratando de sonreír"

"Hagrid, tenemos que contarte algo, podemos ir mañana a tu casa?- Pregunto Hermione en voz baja"

"Claro, hoy es sábado así que claro que pueden ir. Ahora, han visto a una chica de cabello rubio llamada Emilia Halliwell?"

Los tres chicos se enviaron miradas significativas cosa que no paso desapercibida para el semi gigante

"Es la que esta allá- Dijo Harry apuntando hacia donde se encontraba Mia y los Sly"

Hagrid avanzo hacia allá y se detuvo justo frente a la chica

"Eres Emilia Halliwell?- pregunto sonriendo"

"Si… soy yo- contesto devolviendo la sonrisa"

"Venga conmigo, tiene que dar el paseo por el lago…"

"Oh, esta bien, nos vemos chicos- Dijo media vuelta y se fue con el semi gigante"

El recorrido en el lago fue muy lindo, el castillo era enorme, con millones de luces encendidas, hasta pudo jurar que había lago en el lago que se movía bajo el bote.

Se bajaron de los botes y entraron al castillo, Mia cada vez estaba mas nerviosa, pero no lo demostraba, se veía tan tranquila como siempre.

El semi gigante los dejo en el vestíbulo, Mia recorría con la mirada todo, sentía una sensación tan extraña, veía todo y se le hacia tan familiar, pero a la ves no lo reconocía de nada; _debe ser, que como Draco me ha hablado tanto de Hogwarts, que siento como si ya hubiera estado aquí_

Una mujer apareció frente a los alumnos, la mujer era mayor, y por la expresión en su rostro se notaba que era muy severa, Mia pensó que era mejor no tener problemas con ella

"Bien alumnos de primero- Anuncio la mujer- en unos minutos ingresaran al gran salón, donde se llevara a cabo la ceremonia de selección"

La señora observo a todos severamente y detuvo su mirada en cierta chica rubia...

"Señorita Halliwell, acompáñeme- Dijo antes de girarse y entrar por una gran puerta de roble"

Mia dudo un poco, pero decidió seguirla, atravesó la puerta y lo que vio la dejo aun mas nerviosa de lo que estaba: Cuatro mesas llenas de alumnos posaban sus miradas sobre ella, trato de no mirar a nadie y levanto la vista cocinando lo mas firmemente posible.

_Tranquila Emilia, respira hondo, sonríe, no deben notar que estas nerviosa, tu madrina se puede molestar, así que concéntrate en sonreír dulcemente y sobre todo... no tropezar_

La mujer de hace unos minutos le señalo un taburete con un viejo sombrero encima, aun sonriendo se sentó y la señora le puso el sombrero en la cabeza

"Mmmmmmm... me suena conocido, como si ya hubieras pasado por aquí, Halliwell? Se nota que tus padres no estudiaron aquí, sino los reconocería, puedo sentir que estas confundida con algunas cosas... eres cariñosa y muy preocupada por tus amigos, serias una buena Hufflepuff, aunque también tienes la inteligencia y sabiduría de los Ravenclaw... eres muy valiente como los Gryffindor y pero también astuta como los Slytherin, así que... ¿Dónde ponerte?"

"Por favor sombrero (CDLA¿esta hablando con el sombrero? sinceramente no c q pasa por la cabeza de esta loka... olviden q dije eso ¬¬) ponme en Slytherin"

"En Slytherin? Estas segura? Gryffindor podría beneficiarte mucho, o Ravenclaw..."

"Por favor, ponme en Slytherin"

"Veo que quieres estar en esa casa si o si, temes defraudar a los Malfoy, Bueno, ya que estas decidida... SLYTHERIN!- Grito el sombrero"

Todos los alumnos de la casa verde gritaron y aplaudieron entusiasmados, mientras las otras casa en especial la de Gryffindor bajaban la cabeza frustrados

Se levantó de la silla con una hermosa sonrisa, y camino hasta la mesa de Slytherin donde Draco se había levantado para abrazarla...

"Lo sabia, lo sabia! Mis padres se pondrán felices- Dijo mientras la apretaba fuertemente"

"Eh... Dragón... podrías soltarme? Casi no puedo respirar..."

Draco la soltó y le sonrió sensualmente

"Emilia! Felicidades!- Dijo Pansy emocionada mientras la abrazaba, claro no tan exageradamente como Draco"

"Gracias Pansy- Sonrío Mia"

"Felicidades querida- Añadió Blaise"

Mientras tanto 4 chicos en la mesa de Gryffindor, observaban la escena muy, pero muy molestos

"Esto no puede estar bien, se suponía que ella quedaría en Gryffindor!- Exclamo Ron furioso"

"Ya lo se, ahí hay un punto en nuestra contra, pero recuerden...- Dijo Fred"

"Perdimos una batalla pero no la guerra...- Completó George"

Mia tomó asiento entre Draco y Pansy, al lado de esta estaba Crabbe y a su lado Goyle y a un lado de Draco estaba Blaise

Después de haber seleccionado a Mia, los de primero entraron al salón, en cuanto todos estaban ya sentados en hombre de larga barba, cabello plateado, alto y delgado se levantó y espero a que el gran salón quedara en silencio parea dirigirse a los alumnos

"Sean recibidos una vez mas en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, espero este sea un año bueno para todos. Primero que nada el señor Filch me pidió que les recordara que el bosque prohibido se le llama así por una razón y que hay ciertos objetos que también están prohibidos, para mas información, vayan al despacho del señor Filch, en la puerta de entrada hay una lista de los con todos los objetos no permitidos dentro de los terrenos del colegio, la ultima vez que la vi, iba en el numero 648"

Mia sonrió, ese hombre tenia una mirada y una sonrisa que podían tranquilizar a cualquiera

"También les quiero pedir que por favor ayuden a nuestra nueva estudiante, que se ha integrado a el tercer año, Emilia Halliwell, espero sean buenos con ella y la ayuden en todo lo necesario"

Mia se sonrojo un poco y bajo la cabeza

"Levanta la cabeza Mia, que no se note la vergüenza- Dijo Pansy a su oído, Mia le hizo caso y sonrió a todo el mundo que la miraba detenidamente"

"También debo presentarles- Continuo Dumbledore- al nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, Charlie Weasley!"

Un chico bastante familiar para Mia se levantó de la mesa de profesores y saludo a los alumnos con una seña de la mano

"Demos otro caluroso aplauso a nuestro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, o mejor dicho profesora... Nymphadora Tonks!"

Esta ves una mujer muy bella se levantó de la silla con una sonrisa hermosa, el aplauso fue menos cálido pero igual fue bien recibido

"Bueno, creo que hay hambre, así que...- Con un ademán de su mano, las mesas se llenaron de comida- Buen provecho!"

"Vaya!- Exclamo Emilia al ver las mesas llenas de comida"

"Te dije que no se pasaba hambre- Susurro Draco divertido al ver la cara que había puesto Mia"

Fue una cena bastante divertida para Emilia, de las que recordaba era en la única en la que podía hablar libremente, en la casa apenas si podía hablar en la mesa...

Cuando todos hubieron comido sus postres, los platos desaparecieron y el director volvió a levantarse

"Bien ahora solo me queda una cosa por decir, se esta organizando un baile de Halloween (CDLA:Niv me rogo q les dijera:ya se, muy trillado pero es lindo! .- ¬¬ esta chika cada ves esta mas loka) el baile será como un juego, y como todo juego tiene sus reglas pero por ahora no se pueden decir, pero mañana en cada sala común aparecerá un afiche que dirá la primera parte del juego"

Voces emocionadas se escuchaban por todo el gran comedor, Dumbledore tuvo que esperar unos minutos para volver a hablar

"Ahora todos a la cama, mañana empiezan las clases y no queremos que lleguen tarde, buenas noches a todos"

todos los alumnos salieron del gran salón hacia sus salas comunes, Mia solo seguía a Pansy que la llevaba del brazo, habían perdido a Draco y a los demás, dieron la vuelta en una esquina y allí, frente a ellas estaban tres personas

"Emilia... hola!- Saludo una chica con cabello castaño con una tímida sonrisa"

"Ho-hola- Saludo Mia dudosa, _Se supone que no debería hacer esto!" _

"¿Qué quieres Granger? Tenemos sueño y nos estas quitando horas de sueño- Dijo Pansy venenosamente"

Herm solo la miro con odio y se fue, las dos personas que la acompañaban la siguieron

"No debes hablar con gente como esa, Draco podría molestarse mucho y..."

"MIA!- Grito una voz conocida para ambas- Al fin¿dónde se habían metido?"

"Solo estaba mostrándole a Emilia el colegio- Dijo Pansy"

"Se lo puedes mostrar mañana, ahora vamos a la sala común, mañana empiezan las clases. Señoritas- Dijo Draco ofreciéndole un brazo a cada una, Mia tomo su brazo derecho y Pansy el izquierdo"

"Eh! Draco, déjate una!- Grito Blaise acercándose- Señorita, me permite escoltarla a la sala común?- Pregunto a Pansy solemnemente, esta sonrió haciendo una pequeña reverencia"

"Con gusto, apuesto señor!"

Los cuatro sonrieron y avanzaron hasta la sala común

Draco, Pansy y Blaise, se conocían desde pequeños, y eran muy buenos amigos, ellos querían y cuidaban mucho a Pansy, como unos hermanos a una hermana pequeña, y ella se preocupaba de las cosas de ellos y los ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

Entraron a la sala común, Mia bostezó por lo que Draco la miro divertida

"Mejor anda a acostarte, anoche no dormiste casi nada, y mañana debes estar bien para el primer día de clases, Pansy... ¿Podrías mostrarle su habitación y aprovechas de irte a acostar tu también?"

"¿Y ustedes? No es justo que nosotras nos vayamos a acostar y ustedes se queden jugando Snap explosivo- Alego cruzándose de brazos"

"Haber, haber señorita, que son esos berrinches de niña chiquita, usted es una dama... ¿qué diría su madre si se enterara de esto?- Molesto Blaise"

Pansy lo miro con odio y llevó a Mia a su cuarto

"Aquí vas a dormir, como siempre son pocos los privilegiados que quedan en Slytherin, cada uno tiene su habitación, esta es la tuya- Informo Pansy"

Mia abrió la puerta de la habitación, era espaciosa, pero definitivamente no tan grande como la que tenia en la casa de sus padrinos, las paredes estaban pintadas de verde oscuro, en el centro había una cama matrimonial con dosel (CDLA¿adivinen de que color?) verde, a cada lado de la cama había un velador, a la izquierda estaba un gran escritorio y al un lado de el la puerta que supuso daba al baño, a la derecha, había un gran armario y un elegante tocador, tenia una ventana a cada lado de la cama, que daban al lago y al bosque prohibido, no estaban muy alto, ya que eran las mazmorras debían estar en un tercer o cuarto piso, mas no, así que la vista era fabulosa.

"Te gusta?- Pregunto Pansy impaciente"

"Si... esta linda- Se giro y le sonrió"

"Me alegro que te guste, ahora te dejo, debes tener sueño. Todas tus cosas ya están en el armario, tu uniforme en aquella silla- señalo la silla que estaba a un lado del armario- el baño para cuando lo quieras usar y mi habitación tres puertas mas a la derecha, por cualquier cosa, no dudes en ir a despertarme"

"Gracias Pansy, de verdad muchas gracias- Dijo Mia sonriendo"

"No te preocupes, no fue nada- Dijo devolviendo la sonrisa- Ahora me voy, mañana debes levantarte a las 7. Que duermas bien, nos vemos"

"Adiós"

En cuanto Pansy salió, Mia corrió al armario y saco uno de sus pijamas, había notado que las mazmorras era muy frías, así que tomo uno rojo, de pantalón y poleron manga larga, corrió al baño, se lavó los dientes (CDLA: para que después no digan que no es aseada) y luego se acostó, y a los tres segundos ya estaba durmiendo.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Draco y Blaise estaban en un entretenido juego de Snap explosivo, en el que como pocas veces, Blaise iba ganando

"No es justo, creo que haces trampas- Se quejo Draco"

"No hago trampas, es solo que tu eres un mal perdedor- Agrego Blaise- Bueno quizá lo mejor sea que nos vayamos a acostar...- se levantó y se estiro completamente- ya es tarde y mañana hay clases..."

"Si, tienes razón, vamos, tan bien tengo sueño"

Se despidieron y cada subió a su respectiva habitación.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

"Es que no lo puedo creer!"

"Cálmate Ron... debe haber una explicación para esto- Trataba, inútilmente, Herm de calmar a su amigo"

"Que me calme Hermione! Mi hermana está con esas serpientes y quieres que me calme!"

"Tiene razón Hermione, Ginny va a dormir con esas asquerosas serpientes! Esto no debía pasar, ella debía haber quedado en Gryffindor, con nosotros! Así seria mucho mas fácil...- Dijo Fred dejándose caer en uno de los sillones frente al fuego"

"Deben calmarse!- Grito Herm, todos se callaron y la quedaron mirando algo asustados- Bien ahora escúchenme, no todo esta perdido... si es cierto que seria mucho mas fácil si ella hubiera quedado es Gry, pero no se pudo, y no podemos echarnos a llorar por eso. Ahora será mejor que nos vallamos a acostar, si quieren estar bien mañana y pensar un nuevo plan para hacer recordar a Ginny quienes somos. Buenas noches"

"Pero Herm..."

"BUENAS NOCHES!"

Todos corrieron a sus cuartos, la verdad Hermione podía dar mucho miedo cuando quería, solo había alguien que parecía no haber escuchado la "petición" de Hermione...

"Que pasa Harry?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado"

"Nada Herm, no te preocupes"

"A mi no me engañas, algo te pasa... es por Ginny?"

Harry solo asintió suavemente

"La señora Weasley me contó que era novios... debió haber sido duro para ti, perderla, y mas encima que después no te reconozca..."

Harry se sintió muy culpable... sabia que todo era su culpa, su maldita culpa, si no hubiera usado a Ginny para olvidarse de Cho... y ahora por su estupidez muchos estaban sufriendo, todos los Weasley, Hermione... hasta él. Cuando supo que Ginny se había ido por su culpa, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, sabia que si la encontraban ella lo odiaría, y por alguna extraña razón, el no quería que ella lo odiara, no quería... y sintió una gran ira recorrer su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que Emilia era Ginny y estaba con Malfoy...

"Harry...-La voz de Hermione lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos- No es eso cierto? Tu me ocultas algo, dímelo, puedes confiar en mi"

Harry lo pensó por unos segundos, si se lo decía a Herm, se sacaría un gran peso de encima, pero también sabia que ella lo regañaría y se enojaría con el, sabia que tendría todo el derecho de enojarse, pero no quería perderla como perdió a Ginny...

"No Herm, es solo que... quede muy sorprendido por la decisión del sombrero... es todo"

"Esta bien, pero anda a acostarte ahora, es tarde, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches Herm"

Se despidieron y cada uno subió a su respectiva habitación

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE: 

Mia dormía placidamente en su cama definitivamente hacia mucho frió y no quería levantarse, entre abrió los ojos, aun estaba oscuro, se giro para continuar durmiendo, cuando unas manos comenzaron a zarandearle el brazo

"Emilia... Emilia despierta"

"Mmmmmm"

"Vamos Emilia, despierta, no querrás llegar tarde en tu primer día de clases?"

Mia dio un salto en la cama y se levantó rápidamente, miro su reloj y para su sorpresa eran las 5:30

"Pansy... por que me despiertas tan temprano... quedan como... dos horas para que empiecen las clases"

"Por lo mismo debemos apurarnos, tu anda a ducharte mientras yo preparo tu uniforme"

"Esta bien- Dijo Mia encogiéndose de hombros y encerrándose en el baño"

Pansy corrió hasta la silla con su uniforme, tomo la falda y tras mirarla con el ceño fruncido, tomo su varita y con un simple movimiento la falda ya estaba mas corta, MUCHO mas corta, sonrió satisfecha y continuo con las demás prendas hasta que Mia salió del baño solo con la toalla alrededor

"Aquí esta tu uniforme- Dijo Pansy sonriendo"

"Gracias"

Emilia se vistió normalmente, claro que notaba que había algo diferente con su uniforme. En cuanto estuvo lista camino hasta el tocador y se vio al espejo...

"AH! Que le paso a mi uniforme?"

Su falda estaba MUY arriba, la blusa fuera de la falda, la había achicado para que no le cruzara totalmente y le quedara muy ceñida al cuerpo, solo tenia abrochado el botón de en medio lo que, no solo dejaba ver su plano vientre si no que hacia que sus pechos se vieran un poco mas grandes El chaleco desabrochado y con las mangas subidas, las calcetas una abajo y la otra arriba y la túnica encima también totalmente desabrochada.

"Yo lo arregle, te ves genial!- Grito Pansy emocionada"

"Pero se me ve TODO!"

"Claro que no, solo insinúas, pero no se ve nada así que no te preocupes, recuerda esto Emilia, Nunca debes sentir vergüenza por lo que tienes, eres muy linda y si lo tienes, para que ocultarlo?"

Emilia volvió a mirarse al espejo, esta ves mas detenidamente, si era cierto, tenia lindas y delgadas piernas, una cintura diminuta y pechos pequeños, si es verdad que no era muy alta... pero que mas daba si tenia todo lo demás muy bien?

"Tienes razón"

"Exacto- Sonrió Pansy- Ahora siéntate mientras te maquillo y peino"

Mia le hizo caso y se sentó en el banquito del tocador. Pansy cepillo su hermoso pelo rubio y lo amarro en do colitas bajas, que la hacían ver muy adorable, luego la maquillo, un poco de sombra en los ojos, rimel en las pestañas, delineador negro, y mucho brillo labial en los labios (CDLA: no me digas! Pensé que se ponía en las manos¬¬)

"Te ves preciosa!- Exclamo Pansy emocionada"

"Gracias tu igual!- Dijo Mia, por primera ves fijándose en como iba vestida su nueva amiga, iba vestida exactamente igual que ella, solo que la diferencia se notaba en que ella esa mas alta y sus pechos eran mas grandes, su cabello negro estaba suelto sujetado por un pinche del lado derecho y su cara estaba maquillada cuidadosamente igual que la suya, solo que sus labios tenían labial rojo"

"Gracias a ti también, bueno ahora mejor bajamos, son las... 6:55 a las 7 empieza el desayuno, vamos los chicos deben estar esperándonos abajo"

"Ok, vamos"

Juntas salieron de la habitación de Mia y bajaron a la sala común donde ya cuatro chicos las esperaban

Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise y en especial Draco se quedaron mirando a las chicas con la boca abierta en especial a Mia, que se empezaba a sentir incomoda con la mirada fija de los cuatro

"Tranquila Emilia, demuestra elegancia, grandeza, porte distinguido- Le susurro Pansy"

Emilia enseguida se irguió y sonrió dulcemente, termino de bajar la escalera bella y elegantemente

"Buenos días- Saludo Mia sin borrar su hermosa sonrisa- ¿Pasa algo?"

"Nada- Se apresuro a decir Blaise, se acerco a ambas chicas y les beso la mano- Buenos días bellas damas, están hermosas esta mañana"

"Muchas gracias, noble caballero- Respondió Pansy sonriendo"

"Bueno, me permiten escoltarlas hasta el comedor- Pregunto Blaise inclinándose solemnemente y ofreciendo sus brazos a ambas chicas"

Pansy golpeo suavemente en el brazo a Mia para que ella respondiera

"Claro, amable señor- Comenzaron a caminar hasta la salida, cuando se dieron cuenta de que los demás no los seguían- Dragón? No vienes? "

Draco sacudió suavemente la cabeza y avanzó hasta ellos

"Claro, Me permite bella dama?- Pregunto extendiendo el brazo a Pansy"

"Of course"

Una vez Mia y Blaise se habían adelantado, Draco se acerco al oído de Pansy y susurro:

"Creo que eres una mala influencia para ella¿Cómo se te ocurre vestirla así¿Cómo se te ocurre vestirte así?"

"Calma Draqui, jejeje¿me vas a decir que no se ve linda?"

"Si, se ve preciosa, tu igual, pero no quiero que todos los que las vean se... calienten..."

"Jajaja, Tranquilo Draqui... aparte de mirarnos no pueden hacernos nada..."

"Prometiste que este año ibas a estar mas recatada! Lo prometiste a mi y a Blaise..."

"Si... Bueno, no me ves con mas medias cuadriculadas, la falda tan arriba que se me noten las bragas, la blusa subida y sin túnica verdad, bueno creo q cumplí mi promesa, prometí que estaría mas recatada no que parecería monja!"

"¬¬ Tramposa! Nos hiciste trampa a mi y a Blaise"

"Mmmmm... yo no lo llamaría trampa, si no mas bien... doblar la verdad"

"¬¬ tramposa!"

Entraron al gran comedor baja la mirada atenta de todos, en especial del sexo masculino... lo que puso mas enojado a Draco y a Blaise

"QUE HACE GINNY VESTIDA COMO UNA PUT..."

"RON!-Callo Herm antes de que terminara la palabra- Compórtate!"

"Pero que no ves como esta vestida! Se le ve TODO!- Se quejo Ron- Ano, es que yo voy y la..."

"Tu no vas a ninguna parte, recuerda que ella es Emilia, no Ginny, no tienes ningún poder sobre ella..."

Ron, aun maldiciendo por lo bajo, tomo asiento de nuevo, pero sin despegar la mirada de su "hermana"

Harry por su parte tenia una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, por una parte se sentía cautivado por la hermosura de la chica, también se sentí culpable y enojado consigo mismo por haber dejado ir a tan linda flor (CDLA: que cursise puso, no se q esta tomando esta niña...) pero definitivamente el mas fuerte eran los celos? Estaba celoso de que todos miraran a Ginny?

Mia, por su parte estaba muy feliz, un poco apenada debido a que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella, y divertida al ver las diferentes caras que ponía Draco

Le entregaron sus horarios, su primera clase era transformaciones con los Ravenclaw, después de que sus amigos la acompañaran a su clase, se fueron dejándola con los demás slytherins de tercero, para irse a su clase, (defensa con los Hufflepuff)

Estaba apoyada contra la puerta cuando una voz soñadora la saco de sus pensamientos

"Hola, Ginny- Dijo Luna Lovegood a un lado de la rubia..."

-**o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**"CDLA: Mmmmmm... ¿Que dicen? la soltamos?"**

**"Lectoras: mmmmmm... si... pero solo para q conteste nuestros rr"**

**"CDLA: Buena idea!"**

**Abren la puerta de la torre y una desesperada Niv sale**

**"Yo: Si! libertad! soy libre! aleluya!"**

**"Lectoras: Si, si! responde nuestros rr"**

**"Yo: TT esta bien"**

**Antes que nada... este capi va dedicado a: Ginevra-Malfoy17, a-grench, Abin, Sárah , impossibles, shiosan, Azazel Black, Chirusa y KaryMalfoyBlack, Por haber acertado a la casa en la q Mia iba a estar**

**ahora si, contesto sus rr:**

**Ginevra-Malfoy17:** Hola pequeña! Bueno muxas gracias por tu opinión, me sirve cualquier sugerencia, si, tienes razón, Mia no debería ser tan linda, pero recuerda que ella es Ginny, no puede cambiar tan rápido, pero en este capi se le ve con algunas actitudes diferentes, Jajaja. Y... viste que quedo en Slytherin! Jajaja del capi pasado ya estaba decidida a dejarla en Sly, así que como sabes el capi va dedicado a ti y a las demás que le acertaron .Yo igual amo a mi Draqui! Oh! Es q es tan lindo, tan tierno, tan rico, tan... ejem... creo q me he emocionado y no te preocupes, no son familia, así q nada les impide estar juntos, al menos por el momento XD ahora sobre tu petición de que Harry no se interponga entre Mia y Draco... mmmmmmmm lo veo un poco difícil... ten paciencia. Creo q este capi te debe dejar satisfecha... esta bien largo! . ah! Se me olvidaba... voy a chaquear tus fics, tengo por seguro, y si quieres q te de mi inexperta opinión te la daré con gusto, no te preocupes. Bueno pequeña... un millón de gracias por tu rr, espero de corazón te haya gustado el capi (yo no quede muy satisfecha... pero bueno) un besote, byes! 0.-

**Hitomi Felton: **Hi pequeña! Me fascina q el capi te haya gustado! De verdad a mi también me gusto como quedo ese capi, pero este no termina de convencerme... no estoy segura xq jajajaja a mi también me gusto la parte de la súper mentira de Ginny... la hice para q el capi tuviera algo divertido y por lo q me han dicho logre lo q quería . Gracias por tu rr, espero te guste este. Un beso y un abrazo, byes! 0.-

**Isabella Riddle: **Hola pequeña! Lamento muxo q no le hayas achuntado a la respuesta, aunque si... tampoco era mala idea q estuviera en Gry, pero creo q en Sly es muxo mejor... J y Draco no es el primo de Mia, bueno... se podría decir q primo político... pero tampoco tan así... de todas formas se pueden enamorar . Bueno un besote, cuídate byes! 0.-

**a-grench:** Hi pequeña! Bueno antes q nada debo decirte q porfis aun no me pregunten q pasara con la pobre Mia, lo Malfoy y los Weasley xq ni yo lo se, Jajaja es uno de los secreto de la vida... jejeje, Bueno como prometí, este capi va dedicado a ti y a las demás q adivinaron q Mia iba a quedar en Sly, un besote, cuídate, byes! 0.-

**Miki Matsura:** Hola Bonita! Primero q nada... sorry! Un millón de veces lo siento! De verdad, se q no tengo perdón de Merlín, pero juro por mi vendito Harry, mi vendito Ronny y mi vendito Draqui q no fue mi culpa, lo q pasa es q he tenido MUXO! Trabajo, muxo pero muxo, en el cole cada vez nos dan mas tarea, creo q ya estoy estresada y créeme q la historia se me haya borrado no disminuyo mi estrés s Bueno pasando a la historia... me alegra q te este gustando, espero q este capi no te defraude... yo no dejo de leerlo y releerlo no me tiene conforme, pero bueno, es lo q hay, lo único q pude hacer ¬¬ Porfis te pido q aun no me preguntes que haré con Mia, xq no yo lo c, así q es un misterio para todos, pero ahí veré, ojala espero sinceramente no estés igual q yo, esto no se lo deseo a nadie, bueno gracias por tus ánimos y tu rr, tratare de actualizar las otras historias, un besote byes! 0.-

**Abin: **Hi pequeña! Bueno este capi también va dedicado a ti x haber acertado a la casa q ira Mia, Jajaja aquí ves q tome tu concejo en serio Jajaja aunque yo ya había pensado en hacer algo así, jajá creo q muxas adivinaron q Charlie iba a ser profesor, Jajaja ¿fue muy difícil? Jajaja bueno no era de defensa, pero si de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, perdona por el demoro, pero por eso se los hice bien largo, para q no queden con tantas ganas... Jajaja...gracias por tu rr, un besote para ti, cuídate byes! 0.-

**Eri mond licht:**Hola pequeña! Me alegro q aparte de gustarte el fic, lo encuentres divertido, Jajaja para eso hago esas partes, para q se diviertan un tanto, Jajaja, se q de cómica me moriría de hambre, pero se hace lo q puede, todo para q mis pequeñas queden conformes . Bueno como supongo q sabes este fic, va dedicado también a ti, por haber acertado con la casa a la q Mia pertenece, otra cosa... YO IGUAL VI EL DIARIO DE LA PRINCESA! Jajaja pero no fue por eso q le puse Emilia, es q me gusta muxo ese nombre, pero mas me gusta su apodo, Mia, es hermoso . Un besote, muxas gracias por tu rr, espero recibir otro aunque no te guste este capi s cuídate byes! 0.-

**Ginny-ForEver**: Hi pequeña! Jajaja sorry si te deje esperando, pero así es la vida… Jajaja además quería saber q pensaban ustedes, a q casa debía ir… y adivinaste así q este capi también va dedicado a ti! . Jajaja y si, tenias también razón en q Charlie iba a ser profesor, y no fuiste la única ¬¬ la idea era q no supieran hasta este capi, pero bueno... creo q soy muy obvia... u.u y disculpa si me demore muxo en actualizar, es q... tengo musa tarea! Y pruebas! Y trabajos! Y... bueno basta no? Te debo estar aburriendo... ¬¬ Millón de gracias por el rr, un beso y un abrazo, byes! 0.-

**Rosy: **Hola pequeña! Jajaja bueno primero q nada aquí esta respondida tu primera pregunta, GIN ESTA EN SLY! . espero hayas quedado conforme, ahora... no c si sea posible q Gin no le hable a sus hermanos, pero con Herm lo hallo algo difícil, y Harry... pfff yo tampoco creo q Draco lo deje acercarse... Jajaja. Un beso, gracias por tu rr, byes! 0.-

**Sárah : **Hi pequeña! Me alegra q te guste! De verdad, y mil gracias por las felicitaciones y muxas mas gracias por el rr! Bueno como dije este capi va dedicado también a ti, un besote, cuídate byes! 0.-

**lara-lm: **Hola pequeña! Jajaja me alegra y satisface q te guste el fic, muxas gracias por las felicitaciones y x el rr, perdón x haber demorado, un besote, cuídate byes! 0.-

**AgoS: **Hi pequeña! Me alegra q te guste el fic, y muxas disculpas por la demora... de verdad, un millon de gracias por el rr, espero te guste el capi, besos, cuídate byes! 0.-

**Minakuna Tachimoto: **Hola pequeña! Si quieres q lea tus historias, solo mándame la pagina he iré de inmediato y como le digo a todas las q me lo piden, si quieres q te de mi inexperta opinión, aquí estoy para dártela, me alegra q te este gustando el ff, espero no decepcionarte, un beso, cuídate byes! 0.-

**impossibles: **Hi pequeña! Primero q nada este capi también va dedicado a ti por haber aceptado en q casa quedaba Mia . Muxas gracias por comprender TT nadie lo hace! TT estoy hasta mas arriba de la coronilla con tareas trabajos etc! TT de verdad q ya casi no aguantó mas, así q te agradezco millones tu comprensión, un besote! Byes! 0.-

**Mariana: **Hola pequeña! Disculpa la demora en el capi anterior y sobre todo en este, si en el anterior te salieron canas, en este te salieron canas verdes o azules s perdona pero no pude hacerlo mas rápido, también te diste cuenta del trabajo de Charlie, (al parecer todas se dieron cuenta ¬¬) y respondiendo a tu ultima pregunta... tengo algo en mente, pero aun nada concreto... cuando sepa de alguna idea fresca la escribo y ahí ves tu si te gusta lo lees y si no... bueno... q le haremos... Jajaja... gracias por el rr, un beso, byes! 0.-

**Pilika-LastHope: **Hi pequeña! Gracias por el rr, de verdad, espero te guste este capi también, un besote, cuídate byes! 0.-

**shiosan: **Hola pequeña! Disculpa por la demora, me fascina q te guste el fic, ojala no te haya defraudado este capi, es q no estoy segura... pero creo q no quedo muy bien, mmmmm pero bueno... este capi tambien va dedicado a ti por haber acertado con sly, te felicito . un beso gracias por el rr, cuídate byes! 0.-

**HG-FOREVA: **Hi pequeña! No sabes las ilusiones q me hace q una persona q no habla bien español haya leído mi fic! Muchísimas gracias, de verdad . y mil disculpas por la demora... un besote, cuídate byes! 0.-

**Sakura Potter Rowling: **Hola pequeña! Ciento muxo q no haya quedado en Gry, pero creo q en sly va a ser como mas emocionante, de todas formas era una Buena idea tambien . Jajaja tienes razón a Draco le gusta Mia, pero dame tiempo, o sea dale tiempo, ya se lo dirá... Jajaja bueno un besote, mil gracias por el rr, cuídate, byes! 0.-

**Azazel Black: **Hi pequeña! Felicidades, le acertaste a la casa de Mia, así q el capi va dedicado a ti tambien. Gracias por tu rr, espero este capi te haya gustado y me dejes otro XD, un beso y un abrazo, byes! 0.-

**Chirusa: **Hola pequeña! Jajaja le aceptaste! Esta en sly! Así q este capi tambien va dirigido a ti . gracias por el rr, un besote, cuídate byes! 0.-

**KaryMalfoyBlack: **Hi! Bueno gracias por el rr, y como prometí... si el capi tambien esta dirigido a ti (con el dolor de mi corazón) pero bueno... Muxas gracias por los halagos D me pusieron muy feliz! . oye y déjame! Franco no es tan feo... (bueno si es harto feo pero no es el punto) si... es lo único q se me ocurrió así q no reclames, bueno eso es todo... ah! Si... "...Me dijo cosas tan secretas q tu no puedes oír, me confeso algunos pecados q prefiero no decir..." jejeje, un beso, byes! 0.-

**Yo: ufff... termine... bueno... creo q hay cierto asito que necesita que lo abraze...**

**CDLA: No tan rapido! ahora vuelves a la torre!**

**Yo: Nooooo! xq? si ya escribi el capi, incluso quedo largo****(y sobre todo para q queden conformes por un tiempo indefinido) no quero volver a la torre y estar sin Ronald Jonathan TT**

**CDLA: Lo siento, estaras ahi hasta que las lectoras decidan si esta bien o esta mal el capi, muajajajajaa**

**Yo: TT Por favor! mandenme un rr! TT porfis, piensen el q no quero hacer la tarea de mate para toda la vida, piensen en el pobre Ronald Jonathan! se morira de frio si nadie lo abraza! TT**

**CDLA y Lectoras: MUAJAJAJAJA**

**Yo: TT saquenme de aqui!**

**Aclaracion: Si! mi osito se llama Ronald Jonathan, si! duermo con el todas las noches, si! tengo un ponster de mis niños en la pieza y q? dejenme ser feliz TT **

**M.O. de los Merodeadores**

**M.O. de Cornamenta**

**M.O. Siriusiana**

**M.L. de las Lupinas **


	6. Nuevas amistades

**(Se escucha música de fondo y una voz soprano aparece cantando) ALELUYA! ALELUYA! ALELUYA! ALELUYA! ALELUYA! **

**CDLA: SI! SI! FIESTA! FISTA! NIV A ACTUALIZADO! Creo q estar encerrada en la torre no ha sido un castigo suficiente ¬¬ aun así a tardado mucho! Que haremos esta ves…. **

**Lectoras: A la horca! A la horca! No merece vivir! Como pudo dejarnos aquí! En la agonía de no saber que pasaría! **

**Yo: NOOOOO no me maten! T.T si lo hacen no sabrán que pasara en el fic…. **

**Lectoras: Buen punto… pero hay que hacer algo! Esto de la torre no funciona…. **

**(Yo en mis adentros: Muajajaj es que ellas no saben que yo encontré la forma de salir de la torre y librarme de la tarea de matemáticos, muajajaja) **

**CDLA: AJA! Ya que oí! Así que te salías! Ya se! Llevémosla con su padre! Seguro el señor oscuro estaría feliz de ver que no ha hecho su tarea de matemáticas! Muajajaja **

**Lectoras: si! Que el señor oscuro la castigue! **

**Yo: NOOOOOOOO mi papi no! No! T.T **

**CDLA y Lectoras: Muajajajaja OH SEÑOR OSCUROOOOOO! **

**(Aparece Voldy con sus dos mortifagos de guardaespaldas, Lucius y la rata traidora… quiero decir Peter) **

**Voldy¿Llamaban? Oh! Hija! Que bueno que estas aquí! Tenia que preguntarte si ya me has hecho aparecer en tu fic…. **

**Yo: Ehhhhhh….. yo…….. este……. Aun no…. No he encontrado el lugar preciso para tu llegada….. pero quizá en el próximo capitulo llegara…. **

**Voldy: Espero que sea pronto, ya quiero acaba con ese Potter... **

**(Yo: JA! Si mi padre cree que haré que mate a mi niño hermoso esta chiflado!) **

**CDLA: AJA! Ya te escuche, señor oscuro, Niv dijo que…. **

**Yo: que en el próximo capitulo aparecías si o si…… **

**Voldy: Oh bien! bueno y como van esas tareas de matemáticas? **

**Yo: ' ehhh bien…. **

**CDLA: ¬¬ no es cierto, aun no las hace! **

**Lectoras: Si es cierto! Aun ni abre el cuaderno! **

**Voldy: NIV! Te vas de inmediato a tu cuarto a terminar tus tareas! Mientras tus amigas leen el nuevo capitulo……. **

**Yo: seguro…… "amigas" con estas amigas para que quiero enemigas…. (Niv murmuraba mientras subía hasta su cuarto situado en el ultimo piso) **

**CDLA: Bien, Niv me pidió que les dijera esto: "Para las fanáticas de mi papito "querido" en los siguientes capítulos se vera su participación en la historia, si alguien tiene una idea de cómo puede aparecer, me dice ya que yo no soy muy buena en la acción S pero bueno…… disfruten el capitulo, espero que les guste de verdad que me costo mucho hacerlo….. T.T, una cosa mas, este capi va dedicado a Imposibles, por ser una pequeña muy comprensiva T.T espero no estés igual que yo " Bueno como en el capitulo pasado las Ndla, las are yo, ya que Niv no esta y por supuesto yo las hago mejor…… XD, disfruten el capitulo q con TANTO ESFUERSO he creado para ustedes….. **

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o- **

**Capitulo 6: **"Nuevas amistades"

"Hola Ginny- Dijo Luna Lovegood a un lado de la rubia..."

Mia levantó la mirada entre sorprendida y molesta... ¿Por qué todos la confundían con esa tal Ginny y nadie se dignaba a explicarle quien era, fue o es?

"Lo siento, pero creo que estas confundida, me llamo Emilia Halliwell... y no conozco a esa tal Ginny...- Dijo lo mas amablemente que pudo"

"Ah... esta bien Ginny, si tu lo dices...- Dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros e ingresando al aula"

Mia la miro extrañada pero la siguió, se sentó en el primer asiento junto con una chica de su misma casa con la que no había hablado aun

"Bueno alumnos, como sabrán, una nueva alumna se ha integrado a el tercer curso, señorita Halliwell, espero este a la altura de este establecimiento- Dijo la profesora McGonagal mirando fijamente a Mia"

"Tratare de estar a su altura, profesora- Respondió simplemente Emilia"

"Me alegra oír eso, ahora empecemos, hoy vamos a ver las transformaciones de animales a objetos sólidos..."

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, en cuanto sonó el timbre Mia comenzó a recoger sus cosas despreocupadamente cuando sintió que unas manos cubrían ágilmente sus ojos

"Hola preciosa!- Dijo una voz muy conocida para ella"

"Hola Dragón- Respondió dándose la vuelta y dándole un coqueto beso en la mejilla- No sabia que vendrías a ver como me había ido en mi primera clase, que considerado…."

"Ya sabes como soy…. ¿Cómo te fue¿Alguna mala cara¿Algún mal trato?- Pregunto con el ceño fruncido"

"No Dragón, no seas tan desconfiado!"

"¿Qué clase tienes ahora?- Pregunto mientras salía del brazo con Mia"

"Eh….- Mia se detuvo y saco de su mochila su horario- Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, con el profesor nuevo…."

"Mia, no quiero que hables con ese profesor, a menos que sea extremadamente necesario, en otras palabras, no hablas con el, a menos que sea algo relacionado con la clase¿Entendido?- Dijo Draco seriamente"

"Pero Dragón…."

"¿Entendido?- Volvió a repetir como si no hubiera escuchado la replica de Mia"

"Entendido Draco, ahora si me disculpas, no quiero llegar atrasada a mis clases, nos vemos- Así sin mas, sin siquiera despedirse se fue casi corriendo"

_Genial, primer día de clases y Mia ya se enojo conmigo…. Bueno ya se le pasara…, _Vio su reloj y maldiciendo corrió hasta su próxima clase que empezaría en 5 minutos

Mia caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, sin estar segura a donde iba, estaba mas concentrada en insultar en su mente a Draco…. Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se fijo cuando fue que llego a un pasillo totalmente desconocido para ella

"Genial! Lo único que me faltaba, ahora me he perdido!- Exclamo furiosa tratando de volver por donde supuso había llegado…."

_Ay! Todo es culpa de Draco! Si no fuera tan sobre protector no me habría enojado, si no me hubiera enojado el me hubiera acompañado a mi siguiente clase, si me hubiera acompañado a mi siguiente clase, no estaría perdida y si no estuviera perdida no estaría escuchando como alguien se me acerca por detrás……. _

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dio vuelta dispuesta a pegarle un mochilaso a la persona que estaba detrás fuera quien fuera…. Y así lo hubiera hecho de no ser que esta persona le sujeto las manos antes de que lo golpeara

"Ei! Tranquila! No te haré nada…. No teníamos que recurrir a los mochilasos…- Dijo el chico que la sujetaba con una linda sonrisa en sus labios mientras Mia se sonrojaba levemente- ¿Estas bien? Hace un rato que te vi como enojada y como eres nueva pensé que podías estar perdida"

"Gracias, la verdad es que si estoy perdida…. – Contesto Mia sonrojándose mas de lo que estaba"

"¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase…… Emilia¿si?"

"Si, Emilia Halliwell- Dijo estirando su mano"

"Harry Potter- Contesto el chico estrechándosela"

"¿Que no nos conocemos?- Pregunto Mia tratando de recordar- Ah! Ya recuerdo, en el callejón Diagon, con la chica de cabello castaño…. Lo de los helados…. ¿recuerdas? Con un chico pelirrojo…."

"Ah! Claro ya recuerdo- Dijo Harry haciendo como que recordaba algo que para el estaba muy presente- Eh…. Disculpa si ese día me porte un poco antipático, pero tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza"

"No te preocupes, creo que Draco estuvo mas antipático¿quedo muy mal el chico pelirrojo?- Pregunto preocupada"

"¿Ron? No… es un chico de piedra, jajajaja"

"Jajaja…. Oye…. ¿No deberías estar en clases?- Pregunto con el ceño fruncido"

"Si, pero antes te acompaño a tu clase…. No querrás perderte por este colegio tan grande?"

"No, claro que no, Gracias…."

Caminaron hasta llegar a los terrenos del colegio donde Harry dejo a Mia y se fue a su clase de transformaciones pero no sin antes decirle que para lo que necesitara el iba a estar ahí….. Mia sonrió agradecida y con un beso en la mejilla se alejo corriendo hacia el resto de sus compañeros….

"Llega Tarde señorita Halliwell- Dijo Charlie al verla llegar, pero sin poder evitar la sonrisa al ver que había estado con Harry"

"Lo siento mucho profesor, es que me perdí….- Se disculpo Mia sonrojándose"

"Por ser nueva se lo pasare esta ves… bueno ahora empezaremos analizando a los unicornios….."

La clase paso muy amena, en especial para Mia, no sabia exactamente porque, pero le gustaba mucho esa asignatura.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Harry entro tratando de no hacer ruido a su clase de historia de la magia para que el profesor no se diera cuenta, agachado se escabullo hacia su asiento entre Ron y Hermione

"Al fin! Se puede saber ¿Dónde estabas?- Lo regaño Hermione- Te costaba mucho decirnos a donde ibas cuando nos dejaste solos en el pasillo!

"Tranquila Herm, lo que fui a hacer les conviene a ambos…- Dijo sonriendo y haciéndoles un gesto a sus amigos para que se acercaran mas- Hable con Ginny…."

"¿QUE?-Gritaron ambos, Harry rapidamente les tapo la boca"

"¿Tiene algún problema señor Potter?- Preguntó el profesor Binns

"Nada profesor, es que acabo de golpear por casualidad a Ron y a Hermione, pero no se preocupe, ya están bien- Respondió Harry sonriendo, Binns pareció creerlo, porque siguió con su aburrida clase como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Harry lentamente quito la mano de la boca de sus amigos y los miro molesto- para la próxima griten un poco mas fuerte…"

"Que te dijo mi hermana- Pregunto Ron sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho su amigo"

"Nada importante, pero hable con ella, eso ya es algo, estaba perdida y creo q enojada con algo o alguien…. Me ofrecí para acompañarla hasta su próxima clase, hablamos un rato, me pregunto si ese día en la heladería habías quedado muy mal….- Dijo Harry mirando a su amigo que abrió mucho los ojos

"Ella… ella se acordó de mi….? Y se preocupo por como me había dejado Malfoy?- Pregunto Ron sin poder creérselo"

"Si, eso dijo ella, pero….."

"SI!- Grito Ron feliz"

"Señor Weasley, ahora a usted que le pasa?- Volvió a preguntar el profesor Binns

"Se preocupo por mi!- Dijo Ron feliz, sonrisa que no se le borro por el resto del día"

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Los días pasaban tranquilamente, no se habían dado cuenta cuando ya habían pasado dos semanas. Mia congeniaba muy bien con todos los Slytherin, y tenia un sin numero de admiradores, se había vuelto muy amiga con Pansy, tanto que iban a todos lados juntas.

Era miércoles y Mia caminaba sola por los pasillos después de una clase doble de Transformaciones

_Ahora el almuerzo, que bueno ya tengo hambre…. _Pensaba Mia sonriendo

"EMILIA!- Grito una voz masculina detrás de ella, Mia se giro y sonrió al descubrir de quien se trataba"

"Harry! Que bueno verte….- Dijo Mia sonriendo, Junto al chico venían dos personas mas que sonrieron tímidamente al llegar junto a la rubia"

"Hola!- Saludo alegremente Harry, luego se giro a sus amigos y dijo- Ellos son Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, Ron, Herm ella es Emilia Halliwell- Presento gentilmente Harry"

"Hola mucho gusto- Saludo Mia un tanto sonrojada, de la misma manera Ron y Hermione respondieron el saludo"

"¿Vas al comedor?- Pregunto Harry"

"Si, allá………- Comenzó Mia pero..."

"MIA!- Grito una voz a sus espaldas, la chica se giro rapidamente al oír su nombre, frente a ella estaban ni mas ni menos que los principes de Slytherin, Draco y Blaise, junto con Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle. Todos caminaban rápidamente hacia los Gryffindor's- ¿Qué haces con estos…?

"Dragon yo…."

"¿Y ustedes? Creo haberle advertido no acercarse mas….- Dijo Draco acercándose peligrosamente hasta los tres Gryffindor y pasando por alto las excusas de Mia"

"Ya te lo dije Malfoy, tu a nosotros no nos adviertes nada!- Grito Hermione amenazadoramente"

"Somos libres de acercarnos a quien queramos!- Agrego Ron"

"No a Emilia, Weasley, a ella no, así que mejor mantente apartado si no la quieres pasar mal- Amenazo Draco peligrosamente"

_Pero y estos que se creen! O sea yo puedo hablar y juntarme con quien se me de la reverenda gana! Es cierto que mi padrino me dijo que no me juntara con ellos… pero no se ven malas personas además ya estoy cansada que me manden en todo! _Pensó Mia enojada, miro a Pansy como diciéndole "estoy harta de esas escenitas" que Pansy comprendió enseguida, se acerco a la chica y juntas dieron media vuelta y se alejaron hacia el gran comedor sin decir una palabra a nadie

"…. Dumbledore dijo que fuéramos amables con ella" no porque sea una Slytherin no podemos acercaron a ella!- Grito Harry ya casi fuera de si"

"Claro! Ahora tenias que sacar a Dumbledore, escúchame bien Potter, ella no es para ti ni para nadie, no es la Weasley pelirroja así que aléjate por las buenas o te obligare por las malas….- Dijo Draco mirando asesinamente a los Gryffindor"

"Eh… Draco….- Dijo Blaise tratando de que su amigo lo escuche"

"Ahora no Blaise!"

"Pero Draco…."

"¿QUE?"

"Mia y Pansy se fueron, creo que estaban furiosas…. Y viniendo de ellas eso no es una buena señal….- Dijo temeroso e imaginándose la que les llegaría después en la sala común, conociéndolas……"

Draco recorrió con la mirada el lugar, y se dio cuenta que era cierto, ni Pansy ni Mia se encontraban ya allí….

"Mierda! Vamos Blaise, seguramente están en el Gran comedor…- Dijo Draco, antes de irse les dirigió una mirada asesina a los Gryffindor y luego salio corriendo seguido muy de cerca por Blaise que también miro asesinamente a los Gryffindor"

En cuanto entraron en el comedor las divisaron en sus puestos de siempre almorzando tranquilamente

Se acercaron lentamente y se sentaron junto a ellas

"Bueno y… ¿Cómo te fue en tu clase, Mia?- Pregunto Draco tratando de iniciar una conversación"

Pero la respuesta de la chica nunca llego, a cambio tomo su mochila y se levantó

"Nos vemos en la sala común Pansy- Dicho esto salio del gran comedor topándose en la entrada con Harry, al que solo dirigió una mirada de indiferencia"

Draco también se levantó, y con una mirada significativa a Blaise y Pansy salio del comedor tras la chica

En cuanto la vio dando la vuelta en una esquina apuro el paso y cuando ya estuvo cerca de ella la agarro del brazo"

"Mia… no piensas hablarme?- Pregunto poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado"

"No- Fue la respuesta de la chica mientras trataba de soltarse"

"Mia vamos…. No te enojes….- Dijo Draco juguetonamente"

"No Draco, ya estoy harta de tus peleas, y si no me das una buena razón para que no me junte con Harry me temo que 1.- no podrás impedir mi amistad con él y 2.- no volveré a hablarte"

"Mia, escúchame, lo siento mucho pero si tu insistes en tu amistad con Potter, tendré que hacer cosas que no quiero, aunque te enojes y no me hables lo hago por tu bien, así que tu escoges, o paras esta tontera o asume las consecuencias- Dijo resueltamente Draco, la soltó y se fue

_Ay! Claro típico de Draco! Hacerse la victima para después yo sentirme culpable! Pero no lo puedo evitar ahora me tiene pensando si abre obrado mal en desobedecer y en que se supone que va a hacer si sigo la amistad con Harry…. Ay! Necesito hablar con Pansy…. _

Se giro y comenzó a andar hacia la sala común de Slytherin, iba a comenzar a bajar hasta las mazmorras cuando….

"Emilia….- Llamó tímidamente alguien, Mia se giro y se encontró frente a una chica de espeso cabello castaño y hermosos ojos miel, la chica se acerco un poco mas hasta quedar a unos 2 pasos de Mia- Estas bien? te veo un poco preocupada"

"No…. Estoy bien, no te preocupes Hermione- Respondió Mia tratando de sonreír"

"Segura? Porque si necesitas hablar, o cualquier otra cosa, puedes contar conmigo"

"Segura, no te preocupes, pero gracias de todas formas…"

"Bien, si me necesitas estaré en la biblioteca- Dicho esto se fue dejando a Mia sola"

Emilia siguió su camino hasta la sala común de Slytherin… pensando… quería hablar con Pansy, pero algo le decía que ella no sabría responder sus preguntas, quería saber el porque de esa rivalidad entre Draco y Harry, sabia que era por las casas pero no entendía porque tanto solo por eso. Luego estaba Hermione, y la extraña sensación que sentía cuando estaba con ella, una confianza extraña y eso que solo habían cruzado un par de palabras. Iba muy metida en sus pensamientos, y cuando doblo en una esquina se encontró con la sala de trofeos, sin saber porque se acerco a un estante donde habían varios de ellos, y su mirada se detuvo en uno en especial, uno que pertenecía a un tal Tom Riddle….

Un diario….. los pollos muertos… la sangre en las paredes… frió, mucho frió….

Imágenes volaban por su cabeza rapidamente, pequeños fragmentos que no sabia de donde habían salido… y un fuerte dolor, como una punzada en la parte trasera de la cabeza, justo en la nuca, calló de rodillas al suelo mientras se sujetaba el lugar adolorido fuertemente con ambas manos.

Poco a poco el dolor se fue calmando, tenia fuertemente cerrados los ojos, no quería abrirlos y tener que ver nuevamente esas imágenes. No sabia cuanto llevaba allí en el suelo, ya el dolor había desaparecido, ahora tenia que averiguar que era eso que había visto, pero no sabia como. Se sentía sola, no podía hablar con Draco porque estaba enojado, ni con Pansy porque seguramente sabría menos que ella, un sentimiento nuevo la estaba comenzando a invadir, la soledad, que recordara nunca lo había sentido…. Entonces una idea se le vino a la cabeza _Hermione_ murmuro, antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la biblioteca…..

Cuando llego pudo divisar a la castaña en una mesa al fondo junto con Harry y el chico pelirrojo, se acerco tímidamente

"Eh…. Hola…- Dijo Mia tímidamente llamando la atención de las tres personas que alli se encontraban"

"Emilia!- Dijo rapidamente Harry sonriendo y levantándose para saludarla- Vienes a hacer tus deberes, si quieres te puedes sentar con nosotros…."

"Eh…. La verdad…quería saber si puedo hablar un ratito con Hermione… si no estas muy ocupada claro- Se apresuro a agregar al ver la cara de asombro de la castaña"

"Para nada, ya acabe, vamos- Dijo levantándose para luego girarse hacia sus amigos- me suben las cosas a la sala común, por favor- Dijo antes de salir con Mia de la biblioteca"

Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio, ninguna sabia que decir, Mia se sentía algo tonta, ahora que lo pensaba no sabia que preguntarle, es verdad que habia ido para hablar por sus visiones, pero…. ¿Cómo iba a saber Hermione algo que ni ella sabia? Después de todo ella estudiaba en Grecia, y no había visto nunca a la chica…. Aunque en su interior algo le decía que no había ido hasta la castaña por la visión, sino por la soledad que estaba sintiendo…..

Hermione pareció presentir que algo no estaba bien porque después de observarla un par de segundos dijo alegremente

"¿Y como llevas las clases? Siempre el primer año en Hogwarts es difícil, pero luego te acostumbras"

"Eh… bien, la verdad es que si es algo difícil, pero lo llevo bien, hasta el momento por lo menos- Respondió ya un poco mas abierta"

"¿Y cual es tu materia favorita?"

"Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, me encanta, me fascinan los animales- Dijo Mia sonriente, aunque también me encanta Aritmancia"

"Si? A mi también, es genial!"

Así continuaron hablando durante unos minutos de diversos temas, hasta que llegaron a la música…

"Yo soy muy romántica, me encantan las canciones de sin banderas (Ndla: no se si los conocen, pero tienen canciones preciosas)- Dijo Mia emocionada"

"Si! Esa "no me quiero enamorar" de Kalimba? También es muy hermosa!- Agrego Hermione"

"También! Como dice?... Yo no quería quererte…

"Y no lo pude evitar….- Continuo Hermione"

"Creí poder defenderme……"

"Pero a mi corazón no lo puedes atar…."

"Y yo no se mi amor que hago buscándote, si te gano pierdo libertad- Cantaron las dos- Y yo no se mi amor que hago besándote…. Si yo no me quiero enamorar…"

"Cantas muy bien- Dijo Herm sonriendo"

"Gracias, soy aficionada, tu también cantas bien- Agrego Mia algo sonrojada"

Herm miro su reloj de muñeca y abrió mucho los ojos

"Vaya, son las 8, es muy tarde mejor vamos a cenar, no deben estar buscando…."

"Ok…."

Llegaron a las puertas del comedor y decidieron que lo mejor no era entrar juntas, así que primero entro Hermione y después de que paso un tiempo entro Mia

"Emilia Halliwell¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? Te busque por todos lados!- Grito como saludo Pansy cuando se sentó a su lado"

"Hola Pansy, también me alegra verte- Dijo irónicamente Mia"

"Habíamos quedado en hacer los deberes juntas recuerdas…"

"Ay! Tienes razón lo siento…. Lo siento Pansy! Porfa no te enojes es que estuve haciendo otra cosa- Le susurro lo ultimo para que los dos orejas largas que se encontraban sentados a un lado no escucharan"

"¿Qué¿Qué hiciste? Te perdono si me cuentas todo- Susurro de vuelta Pansy, esta ves sonriendo picadamente"

"No seas mal pensada, no tiene nada que ver con lo que te estas imaginando"

"Yo no me estoy imaginando nada, mejor habla"

"Esta bien… pero antes promete que no le dirás a Draco…. Promételo Pansy- La chica asintió cansinamente y luego se apego mas la rubia para escuchar mejor- estuve toda la tarde, con…. Hermione Granger…"

"¿QUE?- Grito Pansy"

"Shhhhhhhhh….- La hizo callar Mia- No grites!"

"Estuviste toda la tarde con la sangre sucia, en ves de estar conmigo?- Pregunto susurrando peligrosamente Pansy"

"No te pongas celosa Pansy… sabes que tu eres mi mejor amiga… pero…. Quería saber un par de cosas, es todo…- Mintió la rubia"

"No te creo!"

"Vamos Pansy, no te vas a poner como Draco… además no es como todos creen, es muy simpática, tiene buenos gustos…"

"Esta claro que en ropa no, ya que parece que se viste en la oscuridad"

"Vamos Pansy, no seas así! Ella es buena persona te lo aseguro, porque no le das una oportunidad…"

"¿Una oportunidad a la sangre sucia? Que tienes en la cabeza Emilia! Nunca nos hemos llevado bien y nunca lo aremos!"

"¿Cómo sabes si es mala o buena persona si ni siquiera has hablado con ella, dale una oportunidad, habla con ella un rato y luego dime si es antipática y pesada como crees….- Dijo Mia casi rogándole, para ella era importante que su mejor amiga y su nueva amiga se llevaran bien. Pansy la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido….- Por favor… por mi…."

"Esta bien….- Dijo Pansy con los dientes apretados- Hablare con ella…."

"GRACIAS!- Dijo alegremente Mia dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Un poco mas allá unos ojos Grises las miraban interrogantes _¿Qué seria eso que Mia quería que Pansy haga?_ Se preguntaba Draco

En cuanto vieron que Hermione se levantaba de su asiento sola, decidieron seguirla (Mia decidió y casi arrastro a Pansy hacia la salida) en cuanto vieron que la chica iba a doblar en una esquina decidieron llamar su atención

"Hermione!- Grito Mia corriendo para alcanzarla y arrastrando a Pansy con ella, la castaña se giro y sonrió al ver a la rubia acercarse, pero su sonrisa flaqueo un poco al ver a su acompañante"

"Emilia, que bueno verte de nuevo…."

"Hermione, ella es Pansy, Pansy Hermione- Presento con una sonrisa Mia, ambas chicas solo hicieron un movimiento con la cabeza en modo de saludo."

Caminaron en silencio hacia un aula vacía donde podrían "conversar" (Mia la estaba guiando)

Una ves dentro el silencio inundo la sala, solo se podían escuchar las respiraciones calmadas de las tres chicas, Mia ya estaba empezando a aburrirse, _¿Qué ninguna de las dos va a decir algo? No se un: lindo cabello, me gustan tus zapatos, lindo anillo…. No se ALGO! _

Cansada del silencio comenzó a tararear una melodía lenta, al principio fue solo un susurro, pero luego ya se podía distinguir perfectamente la canción… ya después comenzó a cantar muy despacio…

"…. Yo solía pensar que sabia quien eras tu, yo sabia que dentro de ti yo iba a encontrar la luz, no sabia que existía un mundo así, no sabia que podía ser tan feliz….- Cantó Mia con una voz dulce y melodiosa"

"Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción, no había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón….- Siguió Hermione, con una voz un poco mas fuerte y con un registro solo un poco mas bajo que el de Mia"

"y llegaste tu y el mundo me abrazo, y llegaste tu y el mundo se paro- Esta ves fue Pansy la que canto también fuertemente y con su voz en un registro un poco mas bajo que el de Herm"

"Y llegaste tu, y me sorprendió, el poder que había en este amor, y llegaste tu una bendición aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio, y llegaste tu y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor, y llegaste tu, una bendición, aun recuerdo…. Cuando llegaste tu….- Cantaron el coro las tres fuertemente, en una melodía perfectamente entonada, era como si sus voces estuvieran predestinadas a cantar juntas, ya que se complementaban perfectamente…."

Las tres, después de terminar la canción quedaron en silencio mirándose unas a otras sonriendo complacidas.

De repente un aplauso interrumpió el silencio, se voltearon rápidamente hacia la puerta y allí parado en el umbral se encontraba el profesor Flitwick sonriendo

"Esplendido, realmente esplendido!- Dijo observando a las tres chicas que no estaban seguras de que hablaba su profesor- ¿Quién les enseño a cantar así?- Pregunto impaciente"

"Eh…. Nadie- Respondido Pansy encogiéndose de hombros- Soy una aficionada…"

"Yo también- Agrego Hermione"

"Y yo- Dijo Mia"

"Me quieren decir que no han tomado clases de canto y aun así cantan de esa forma?- Pregunto incrédulo el enanito"

"Si- Dijeron las tres a la ves"

"Vaya! Realmente sorprendente, me imagino como serian con un poco de practica… ¿les interesa?- Pregunto dirigiéndose a unas muy sorprendidas chicas"

"¿Qué?- Pregunto Hermione no entendiendo el ofrecimiento"

"Que si les interesa que les enseñe música, cuando era joven tome muchos cursos y clases de música, puedo enseñarles como respirar, a controlar la voz, matices y mucho mas! Les interesa?"

Las chicas se miraron incrédulas¿clases de música¿Ellas iban a tener clases de música en Hogwarts? El profesor al ver su inseguridad añadió rápidamente

"Claro que seria un secreto…. No se preocupen señorita Parkinson y Halliwell, nadie se enteraría a menos que ustedes les dijeran- Dijo observándolas significativamente, sabia perfectamente que si sus tutores se enteraran que aprendían algo muggle les iría muy mal…"

Estas palabras parecieron causar efecto en las dos chicas porque se miraron y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro

"Acepto!- Dijeron las dos muy emocionadas"

"Y usted señorita Granger?"

"Bueno…. Si ellas aceptan… yo también!- Grito emocionada y las tres comenzaron a saltar y a abrasarse emocionadas"

"Perfecto, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán, tendremos que coordinar las clases con sus deberes- Dijo el profesor también muy emocionado"

"Pero… ¿Qué les diremos a los demás?- Pregunto Herm"

"Les podemos decir que….. tenemos detención con el profesor Flitwick porque nos encontró peleándonos en el pasillos, todos saben que nos llevamos de muerte, así que nadie dudara- Dijo Pansy muy segura"

"Esta bien, entonces eso diremos, claro primero necesito el premiso de Dumbledore, yo les hago saber cuando será el primer ensayo, ahora vayan y finjan que tuvieron una gran pelea…."

Las tres chicas salieron muy contentas del aula, ahora ya hablaban mucho mas animadas

"Siempre quise aprender música- Comento Pansy emocionada- Pero mis padres no me dejan…."

"Yo también, pero al contrario de ti fue por falta de recursos económicos….- Agrego Hermione"

"¿Cómo es ser muggle?- Pregunto Pansy un poco avergonzada por la pregunta, siempre había querido saberlo, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntar- me refiero… ¿que hacen los muggles?"

"Bueno, no son muy diferentes a los magos, los niños también van al colegio, tenemos un ministerio, tan bien existen las diferentes clases sociales, los padres son igual de aprensivos… la verdad diría que la única diferencia entre magos y muggles es q los muggles son mas esforzados, ya que al no tener magia deben arreglárselas con mayor dificultad…- Explico Hermione"

"Ah…."

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la entrada del gran comedor donde aun los alumnos cenaban animadamente, Hermione estaba por entrar cuando la voz de Pansy la detuvo

"Mira Granger… escucha bien porque no me veras repetirlo y si le dices a alguien lo que voy a decirte lo negare todo… Creo que te juzgue mal… no pareces mala persona, es mas…. Me caíste bien- Concluyo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro"

"Vaya, nunca hubiera creído que la mismísima Pansy Parkinson me diría esto, y lo que menos puedo creer es que diga que tampoco me caes mal, al contrario, no eres una hueca como creía…"

"Y tu no eres una sabelotodo amargada…"

"Ejem…. No quiero interrumpirlas pero será mejor que entremos…- Interrumpió Mia que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio"

Suspiraron y a la cuenta de tres entraron al gran comedor haciendo uso de sus facultades de mujer (de fingir) se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas echando chispas por los ojos

"¿Qué fue lo que les paso?- Pregunto Blaise interesado"

"Esa Granger! Nos hemos agarrado con ella y Flitwick nos ha pillado, y nos ha castigado!- Dijo Pansy enfurecida"

"Que lastima cariño, de verdad lo siento- Dijo hipócritamente Blaise, lo que hizo que Pansy le mandara una mirada asesina"

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, luego de que todos hayan terminado de comer cada quien se fue a su sala común. En la de Slytherin, cada quien hacia cosas diferentes, unos leían otros estudiaban, otros hacían sus deberes, algunos solo conversaban junto al fuego. Por el contrario Mia y Pansy se habían ido al cuarto de Mia.

Ya era muy tarde, Mia no podía dormir, hace mas de una hora que Pansy se había ido y por alguna extraña razón no tenia sueño, así que decidió que si bajaba a la sala común a leer un poco quizá le entraría el sueño.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras, y cuando iba a dirigirse a su sillón favorito reparón en la presencia de otra persona allí…. Una persona con la mirada perdida en el fuego, parecía absorto en sus pensamientos…

Iba a dar media vuelta y dirigirse otra ves a su cuarto sin llamar la atención del rubio, pero sin darse cuenta se enredo en la alfombra y tropezó, en un intento desesperado por no caerse se sujeto a una mesa llena de libros que le cayeron encima.

"Auch…- Dijo sobándose la cabeza, mientras algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos por el dolor"

Al sentir el golpe Draco rápidamente se levantó a ver quien había caído, y al darse cuenta que ese alguien era su Mia, corrió a ayudarla

"Mia¿estas bien?- Pregunto mientras le extendía la mano para levantarla"

"Si, si, no te preocupes…- Dijo mientras sujetaba la mano del chico pero no sin dejar se sobarse la cabeza- Auch…. Entupida alfombra….- Susurro con el ceño fruncido, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír"

"Ven, siéntate aquí, y no te muevas mucho por un rato- Le dijo Draco sentándola en el sillón y hincándose frente a ella"

"Gracias- Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos"

"Pensé que estabas durmiendo… que haces despierta a estas horas?"

"No podía dormir, y decidí bajar a leer un libro a ver si me entraba sueño- Respondió aun con los ojos cerrados, y sin dejar de sobarse la cabeza"

"¿Te duele ahí?... a ver… déjame ver….- Dijo apartándole la mano y revisando que no tuviera ningún corte"

"Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo…- Dijo Mia después de un rato de silencio"

"Y así era… pero no te voy a dejar votada cuando estas en el suelo toda penosa…"

"Ei! Yo no soy penosa… si no hubieras estado aquí, yo no hubiera querido subir, y si no hubiera querido subir no me abría caído, ves! Todo es tu culpa- Reclamo Mia sintiéndose ofendida"

"Así? Pues te recuerdo que si tu no te hubieras juntado con Potter no me hubiera enojado, si no me hubiera enojado no abría bajado a la sala común a pensar, si no hubiera bajado tu no te abrías querido ir, y si no te hubieras querido ir no te hubieras caído, desde mi punto de vista el que te hayas caído es tu culpa!- Dijo Draco con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro"

Mia se quedo callada, ahora que lo decía, si tenia ella la culpa, baja la cabeza apenada y murmuro un casi inaudible "Lo siento"

Levanto la cabeza y dijo un poco mas fuerte

"Creo que me voy a dormir, ya me entro el sueño…- Dijo tratando de que Draco no viera las pequeñas lagrimas que peleaban por salirse de sus ojos, se levantó y hubiera subido de no ser que unas manos sujetaron su brazo"

"Ei…. No lo decía en serio… la verdad si te caíste es porque al parecer estas quedando ciega, mira que no ver que la alfombra estaba levantada ahí! Si se ve de lejos!- Dijo sonriendo, Mia lo miro por un rato y luego trato de asomar una sonrisa"

Volvieron a sentarse, esta ves Draco a un lado de Mia, guardaron silencio por un rato.

El fuego se estaba apagando, Un repentino frió cabrio el cuerpo de la rubia sin querer comenzó a temblar, Draco lo noto enseguida, no había quitado los ojos de la chica, se quito la túnica (Ndla: no se si lo había mencionado pero el llevaba aun el uniforme y Mia estaba en pijama) y se la paso por la espalda, Mia lo observo tiernamente y le sonrió

"Gracias- Susurro, lentamente se acerco a el y se acurruco en su pecho, Draco sonrió sin querer, pero de repente un recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza y se levanto bruscamente tomando por la barbilla la cara de Mia"

"Mia prométeme que no te juntaras mas con Potter…. Por favor Mia promételo- Dijo Draco con ojos suplicantes"

Mia lo observó por unos minutos en silencio, no quería separarse de Harry, le había tomado mucho aprecio y siempre que estaba con el una alegría le invadía el corazón, pero tampoco quería perder a Draco, el había sido su primer amigo, su hermano….

"Lo… lo prometo- Susurro Mia bajando la cabeza tristemente"

Draco suspiro aliviado y luego volvió a mirar a Emilia, le levantó la cara, se veía demasiado tierna, la poca luz que había en la habitación la hacia ver aun mas hermosa de lo que era, en un impulso que no supo de donde vino, se acerco y junto sus labios con los de ella, en un tierno y delicado beso, Mia correspondió sin saber muy bien que es lo que hacia…. Se separaron lentamente, había sido un beso corto, es mas como un roce, pero había sido perfecto. Se observaron por un rato, hasta que Mia se volvió a acercar a los calidos labios del chico, se había sentido tan bien, tan dulce tan tierno…. Este fue un beso mas corto, como queriendo decir hasta mañana… luego del beso Mia se separo y sin decir ninguna palabra subió a su habitación y en cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada se quedo profundamente dormida…

Draco por su parte también subió a su cuarto, se tumbo en la cama y se quedo mirando el techo…. Al principio solo había sido como un juego, una venganza por así decirlo, hacer sufrir a los Weasley, pero cuando le fue tomando cariño, todo había cambiado ahora no querría hacer sufrir a nadie, solo disfrutar de la chica…. Quererla… cuidarla… pero ahora que había probado esos labios que hace tanto deseaba probar estaba decidido a que nunca nadie, además de los que lo sabían, se enteraría que Ginny Weasley y Emilia Halliwell eran la misma persona, el se encargaría de eso, costase lo que costase….

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o- **

**CDLA: bueno que les pareció, según yo estuvo bien…… y según Niv: LO SIENTO MUCHO! Se que es algo penoso y quizás les resulte cursi pero es todo lo que mi pequeña mente pudo imaginar….. T.T lo lamento tratare de que los próximos capítulos sena mejores…. Eso de las canciones de verdad lo siento si a alguien no le gusto pero es algo que a mi me gusta mucho y quería que ella cantara , según mi entupida conciencia en mala idea….. ¬¬ pero no me importa yo creo q es buena idea! **

**Voldy: Hija! Deja un segundo de hacer deberes y ven a contestar RR! **

**Yo: T.T (Niv baja la escalera frustrada……) ¿Cuándo me dejaran divertirme? **

**Lectoras: Cuando no te demores siglos en actualizar! Entonces aremos una fiesta! **

**CDLA: o sea nunca **

**Yo: T.T **

**Contestación de reviews **

**Mari: **Hola pequeña! me alegra que la historia te haya parecido interesante a todos les gustan los hombres celoso ¬¬ jajajaja bueno gracias por el rr espero sigas leyendo y te siga gustando y sobre todo que este capi no te decepcione, cuídate, besos byes! 0.-

**Lara-Lm: **Hi pequeña! TT "nadie me quiere, todos me odian me voy a comer un gusanito…." Nadie quiere que salga de la torre! Sabes? Es muy helada! Además que Ronald Jonathan esta solito :'( Jajaja me a hecho gracia lo de las gafas! Juajaja tienes razón, quizá me quieras matar por lo que paso con Harry y Mia en este capi S (es mas, mas de una me va a querer matar TT) ehhh creo q si tendríamos que redefinir el concepto pronto ' espero te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por el rr, cuídate, besos byes! 0.-

**Veruka: **Hola pequeña! Oh! Eres muy dulce! gracias por los piropos de la historia, aunque te veo un poco enredada . espero que a lo largo se te vayan aclarando las dudas por lo pronto solo puedo decirte que tengo algo listo para Harry, pero no puedo adelantarte nada, yo también he leído varios Harry-Ginny, pero tengo la mente muy abierta (bueno no tanto no leo Slash ¬¬ ni parejas como Sirius-Gin) pero he leído Draco-Herm Draco-Gin Harry-Gin Herm-Ron y algunas de los merodeadores, así q igual estoy bien …. CDLA: SI! Al fin alguien me aprecia! me siento tan feliz! Yo: si, si, si, esta mas loca que una puerta…. No c como te gustan sus comentarios ¬¬ bueno te dejo preciosa, gracias por tu rr, cuídate besos, byes! 0.-

**Hitomi Felton: **Hi pequeña! TT al fin alguien me entiende una q esta a mi favor y me deja volver con Ronald Jonathan, el pobrecito debe estar muriendo de frió, también me alegra saber que no soy la única que duerme con su peluche regalón, pero es q RJ tiene un valor sentimental muy grande jajaja si Pansy es una tramposa! Pero bueno Mia de igual manera se bella hermosa! gracias por tu rr, espero te haya gustado el capitulo muchos besos para ti y para Eros cuídate byes! 0.-

**Flopy Black: **Hola pequeña! TT me alegra saber que hay gente que comparte mis extravagancias q lindo siri-boy en la pieza! Yo Quero uno! Me lo voy a comprar muajajaja me alegra q te guste la historia y q la encuentres original! Esa es la idea q les guste y disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo los capítulos gracias por el rr, besos a ti y a Pad cuídate byes! 0.-

**a-grench: **Hi pequeña! 0.0 creo q en este momento debes querer asesinarme por la reacción de Ginny con Draco y con Harry, aunque al final Ginny con Draco….. jijiji ñ.ñ sorry por la demora u.u se me paso el tiempo…… gracias por tu rr, espero te haya gustado el capi, besos cuídate byes! 0.-

**Ginebra-Malfoy17: **Hola pequeña! Antes q nada gracias por lo de linda ñ.ñ TT si yo igual quería salir de la torre, pero encontré la forma muajajaja pero ahora me encerraron en mi cuarto TT de verdad me alegra q te haya gustado el chap, espero este no te decepcione….creo q estamos en la misma, yo también me enamoro cada ves mas de Draquito hermoso, preciosa, bello, prefecto! parece q a todas les gusta Blaise ñ.ñ es muy lindo! Sabes a mi me pasa lo mismo q a tu, de todos los fics q he leído creo q no hay micos en los q Pansy me caiga bien, pero yo la veo (en este fic) como alguien con sentimientos, no necesariamente weka, pero si extravagante (se podría decir) si eres mala… como dices q no te importan los Weasley a mi se me parte el corazón verlos así TT especialmente al suegro 3… digo a Arthur (para aclarar el suegro 1 es Lucius, el 2 es James y el 3 es Arthur XD) TT perdona por la demora del capitulo TT de verdad q no quería…… no me encierres! TT respondiendo tu pregunta el hecho de q Charlie este en Hogwarts es por Mia, pero a Tonos la tengo predestinada para otra cosa, secreto de estado así q no te lo puedo decir…. NOOOOOOO no puedes tomar de rehén a Ronald Jonathan! Moriré! TT bueno pequeña… gracias por el rr, me encanto, cuídate muchos besos byes! 0.-

**Isabella Riddle**: Hi pequeña! Sabes? Creo q eres la única q quiere q Mia vuelva con los Weasley! Jajajaja y aquí en este capi ya ves que Mia tuvo como una pequeño Flash! Jajaja y no será el único vendrán mas! Gracias por el rr, cuidare besos byes! 0.-

**MBlack: **Hola pequeña! Jajaja gracias, me encanta q el fic te guste, espero siga siendo así, ahí veré q hago con el tri Gry y Mia, Ginny ya esta empezando a tener un carácter fuerte, en este capi ves algo mas de Draco-Gin jajaj quedo un poco cursi? No c no termina de convencerme…. Bueno gracias por el rr, cuidare besos byes! 0.-

**Pilika-LastHope: **Hi pequeña! Jajaja para Blaise tengo otros planes, muajajaj ya se vera en capis mas adelante, gracias por el rr, tienes razón Mia no es trofeo, cuídate, besos byes! 0.-

**Imposibles: **Hi pequeña! TT al menos alguien me entiende! Ojala todas pensaran como tu por eso este capi te lo dedicó, muchas gracias TT cuídate gracias por el rr, besos byes! 0.-

**Minakuna Tachimoto: **Hola pequeña! Lo del quidditch lo veré mas adelante, y me alegra q te haya gustado el capi, sorry por la demora TT no me maten! Cuídate besitos y abrazos, byes! 0.-

**Ginny-ForEver: **Hi pequeña! O.O no quiero ni pensar q es lo q merezco ahora por la tardanza TT…. Claro! Ponte del lado de la conciencia… ¬¬ (CDLA: SI! Van dos hoy! Si! Ves Niv, mi publico me reclama a gratos) si, si como sea…. ¬¬ creo q estarás feliz con el "movimiento" de Draco en este fic (o por lo menos eso espero x.x) TT mala! Como quieres q me quede en la torre tanto tiempo yo sola ahí… sin Ronald Jonathan y ahora me han enviado a mi cuarto TT, gracias por el rr, cuídate besos byes! 0.-

**Miki Matsura: **Hola bonita! O.o crees q Pansy es mala… bueno es normal… pero igual creo q puede tener su lado positivo y si, la verdad es q creo q me excedí en lo del uniforme ' pobre Rony…. Pero Draco tampoco la paso muy bien… jajaja lo de Luna fue un impulso, quería que tuviera un buen final el capitulo anterior bueno muchas gracias por tus deseos de q se me quite el trabajo, pero parece q mientras pasa el tiempo mas trabajo tengo TT pero bueno aun me dejo un poco de tiempo para escribir, ¬¬ le envié tus saludos a mi conciencia y mira como se puso… (CDLA: si! Otra mas q me quiere y me reclama a gritos! Soy necesitada por las masas) bueno gracias por tu rr, cuídate muchos, besos y abrazos, byes! 0.-

**abin: **Hi pequeña!Tienes razón¿q diría Narcisa si ve a Mia vestida así? S jajaja me alegra q te guste el nombre de mi osito hermoso preciosa perfecto… ejem nos salimos del tema… TT no quiero ser enviada de nuevo a la torre, es mas no quiero ser enviada a ningún lado TT cuídate besos, y gracias por el rr, byes! 0.-

**Rosy: **Hola pequeña! Gracias por el rr, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, espero este también te guste y me dejes otro rr , bueno cuídate, besos byes!0.-

**YOGINNY: **Hi pequeña! Me alegro mucho que te guste el fic me hace muy feliz creo q debes estar contenta ahora, por fin el beso tan esperado aunque fue solo un roce…. De verdad escribes Harry-Ginny? Me encanta esa pareja también! en cuanto subas te leo ok? Solo déjame el link, ojala este capi te haya gustado yo aun no estoy convencida S pero bueno es lo q hay…. Cuídate, muchos besos byes! 0.-

**gaby weasley: **Hola pequeña! Me alegra mucho q te guste el fic, ya veras q pronto veras mas de Draco Mia y Harry jajaja bueno espero te siga gustando el fic, gracias por el rr, muchos besos cuídate byes! 0.-

**kmymalfoy: **Hi pequeña! Me encanta q te guste el fic y mucho mas q creas q escribo bien, gracias por el piropo , espero te guste este capi también, gracias por el rr, cuídate besos, byes! 0.-

**agus lupin: **Hola pequeña! O.o siento mucho q hayas atrasado tu tarea de ingles por leer el fic pero sobre todo siento q hayas dejado de leer Harry Potter 5! TT no quiero quedarme en la torre para siempre! Auxilio! Yo también amo a Lupin! (tengo mucho amores) Ronald Jonathan también te manda besos ñ.ñ aquí van los míos, cuídate byes! 0.-

**veropotter: **Hi pequeña! Me alegra mucho que hayas decido leer mi fic! y mas todavía q te haya gustado! Me hace muy feliz ñ.ñ gracias por el rr, abrazare a RJ pronto no te preocupes, en cuanto termine de subir el capitulo cuídate besos byes! 0.-

**Anabel28:** Hi pequeña! Pasa muy seguido eso de no darse cuenta si actualizaste o no S de verdad q uno no se da ni cuenta, me alegra mucho que te haya encantado ñ.ñ ahora te digo los mismo ACTUALIZA PRONTO! Sebes q me fascina tu fic! ñ.ñ bueno, muchas gracias por tu rr, por promocionar mi fic y por leerlo de verdad me hace mucha ilusión que te guste, tu eres una profesional y yo solo una aficionada cualquier cosa que quieras decirme sobre el fic, alguna critica constructiva dime no mas, acepto sugerencias ñ.ñ, bueno cuídate, muchos besos byes! 0.-

**UFFFFFF cada ves se me hace mas costoso responder sus rr, pero me ENCANTA! Ojala haya muchos mas! Mi sueño es llegar a los 100 si! Ojala lo logremos, cantemos… "Lo podemos lograr, lo podemos lograr si encontramos la fuerza para vencer y para alcanzar…." Jajaja bueno muchas, muchas gracia por todos sus rr, aunque aun no entiendo xq siempre quedamos en un numero impar…. 69, 79, 91…. Ojala esta ves quedemos en un numero par jajaja, mándenme todo tipo de criticas, saludos un hola seria suficiente jajajaj porfis, y así quizá quien sabe tengan el próximo capi mas rápido esta ves (recemos a Merlín) **

**Aclaraciones de la autora: las canciones que aparecen en el fic, no son mías, yo solo las copie, son una de mis favoritas, una es no me quiero enamorar de Kalimba y la otra es de Sin banderas, se llama y llegaste tu, es realmente muy linda, para las que no las conocen bájenlas de verdad son hermosas ñ.ñ, bueno ahora me vuelvo sola triste y abandonada hasta mi cuarto, antes de que mi padrecito me rete de nuevo T.T nadie me comprende, besos para todas, cuídense, byes! 0.- y recuerden no olviden presionar el botoncito que dice Go y me escriben un hermoso rr **

**M.O. de los Merodeadores **

**M.O. de Cornamenta**

**M.O. Siriusiana**

**M.L. de las Lupinas **


	7. ¿Mi cumpleaños?

**Primero que nada... lo siento! lo siento! lo siento! por favor, se que no tengo perdon de merlin, pero... pero de verdad que tengo una escusa muy buena: la falta de inspiracion ademas de un terrible suceso que ocurrio ayer u.u el capi estaba mucho mas largo, pero cuando lo estaba terminando... pufff hubo un bajon de luz y el compu se reinicio, y se borro mas de la mitad del capitulo! me queria morir, pero estaba decidida a actualizar hay, asi que hice todo lo porsible por terminar de la mejor forma, lastima que no salio lo otro que estaba muy bueno, y chistoso... una ves mas lo siento! perdon! yo no queria...**

**CDLA: No te preocupes, hoy te perdonamos...**

**Lectoras: QUE! LA VAS A PERDONAR, PERO SI HACE COMO 5 MESES QUE NO ACTUALIZA!**

**CDLA: Lo se, lo se, pero... hoy 27 de diciembre, Niv Riddle, esta... DE CUMPLEAÑOS! y debemos perdonarla... ademas... acaba de ser navidad y debemos aprentder a perdonar(por lo menos esta ves) y por eso, le he devuelto a Ronald Jonathan (solo hasta que termine su cumpleaños)**

**Lectoras: Oh! que linda! - **

**Si, que linda... un momento... ¿de verdad me perdonan?**

**Lectoras: mmmmmmm Lo pensaremos y al terminar el capitulo te lo decimos por el review**

**oh! gracias. gracias, pero las compese con una sorpresa! - ya veran! pero sera despues de leer el capitulo que espero que le guste porque la verdad, me costo mucho terminarlo! u.u den las gracias a la cancion Serenata! se Franz Shubert! fue la que me inspiró - (la que no la haya escuchado, eschuchela, es muy linda) bueno las dejo, besos!**

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Capitulo 7:** "¿Mi cumpleaños?"

_C_

_orría desesperadamente mirando hacia atrás, estaba huyendo, pero ¿de que? O ¿de quien? Lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, y ese silencio la estaba matando, solo se escuchaban sus pisadas. Hasta que, el sonido de cascos de caballo se comenzó a oír, corrió todavía mas rápido… el jinete ya casi la alcanzaba, se giro y tropezó…_

- NO!- Despertó bañada en sudor y con lagrimas en los ojos¿que significaba aquello? No recordaba, estaba confundida, y esa confusión la hizo llorar desconsoladamente.

Estuvo mas o menos una hora así, se comenzó a calmar, ya las lagrimas habían parado de brotar de sus ojos, y estaba un poco mas tranquila, decidió dar una vuelta y así despejarse un poco.

Llego a la sala común, estaba vacía

"Claro lesa, son las 3 de la mañana¿Quien iba a estar despierto a esta hora?" Se dijo a si misma, aunque en el fondo, había tenido la esperanza de encontrarse a Draco allí, y que el la tranquilizara como lo hacia cuando estaban en la mansión. Por un momento pensó en subir a su cuarto, pero la desecho inmediatamente

"Es una estupidez, para que voy a despertarlo…"

Iba a salir de la sala común cuando una voz masculina la detuvo

- ¿A donde se supone que vas a esta hora, Emilia?- Ginny se giro y se encontró a Blaise Zabinni sentado en una de las butacas junto al escaso fuego

- Blaise! No te había visto ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

- No tenia sueño, no has respondido mi pregunta- Dijo el castaño acercándose a la rubia

- Tampoco podía dormir, iba a dar una vuelta- Respondió Mia, no quería que creyera que se asustaba con una tonta pesadilla

- Si quieres, te acompaño, así no andas sola- Se ofreció el castaño sonriendo seductoramente

- Bien, si quieres, vamos

Salieron de la sala común y caminaron por los pasillos en silencio, los dos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, aunque muy distintos.

Mia se abrazaba a si misma, estaba haciendo frió y ella solo estaba con un pijama de dos piezas, una polerita de tiritas y un short

"Solo a mi se me ocurre salir sin ponerme nada encima ¬¬"

Siente como algo le cae sobre los hombros y se gira hacia Blaise, quien se había sacado su bata para ponérsela a ella

- Gracias- Dijo sonriéndole, siguieron en silencio por un rato mas hasta que Ginny decidió romperlo- Conocí a tu padre

Blaise la miro curiosamente, como queriendo adivinar a que venia esa afirmación, pero luego sonrió

- Si, me lo dijo

- ¿Te lo dijo?- Preguntó extrañada

- Si, dijo: "En la mansión de los Malfoy hay una niña muy bonita, sobrina de Lucius, y tienes suerte, no es la prometida de Draco"- Dijo el castaño sonriendo. Mia se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado para que no la viera así, pero fue tarde, a pesar de la oscuridad, él ya la había visto- Jajaja te ves muy linda así.- El ultimo comentario solo logro que la rubia se sonrojara mas- ¿Sabes? Me di cuenta de que no se casi nada de ti, no se, cuéntame algo… ¿tienes mas hermanos o hermanas?

Ginny se volteo a mirarlo y le sonrió

- No, soy hija única

- Y ¿en que parte de Grecia vivías?- Pregunto nuevamente Blaise

- Se me ocurre algo, porque no me preguntas tu, luego yo, luego tu, luego yo, y así sucesivamente

- Esta bien ¿En que parte de Grecia vivías?

- Atenas- Respondió Mia

- ¿En serio? Yo solo he ido una ves, pero era muy pequeño así que no recuerdo mucho¿Es lindo?

- Si, es hermoso- Mia se sintió un poco mal por decir eso y no recordarlo, pero sus padrinos le habían mostrado unas fotos y realmente era hermoso, así que no era totalmente una mentira- Bueno, me toca¿tu tienes mas hermanos?

- No, también soy hijo único, al igual que tu, Draco y Pansy

- ¿Y Crabbe, Goyle y Flint?

- Crabbe tiene un hermano menor de 3 años, Goyle un hermano de 28 y Flint una hermana de 19.

- Ah…

Siguieron con el juego un rato mas, se preguntaban cosas casi sin importancia como: cual es tu color favorito, que comida te gusta, cual es tu flor favorita, etc. Hasta que a Blaise se le ocurrió preguntar algo

- ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?

- Mi… ¿mi cumpleaños?- Preguntó sorprendida

- Si, para poder comprarte el regalo con anticipación

- Yo… yo…- Mia se quedo parada¿su cumpleaños¿Cuándo era su cumpleaños? Era una pregunta tan sencilla, pero que nunca se le había ocurrido preguntar- yo… me… me tengo que ir, mañana tenemos clases… y…. y no hemos dormido nada, nos vemos Blaise- Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo, dejando a un Blaise muy confundido.

Llego a su habitación muy confundida¿Cómo era posible que no supiera ni siquiera cuando era su cumpleaños? El día que nació, cuando todo niño se siente feliz ya que es su día…. Ella no lo sabía…

Busco un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma, se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir…

_Querida madrina: _

_¿Cómo están por haya? Yo aquí muy bien, las clases las llevo bien, con lo que Draco me enseñó voy mas adelantada de lo que debería estar, pero es genial. El clima no esta nada bien por aca, llueve seguido y hace bastante frió, eso me recuerda¿podrías mandarme mi pijama de polar? Es que me traje solo pijamas de verano. Draco esta bien, un poco cascarrabias como siempre, pero nada muy preocupante, ayer tuvimos una pequeña pelea, pero ya lo arreglamos y estamos bien. Me estoy portando muy bien¿no crees que merezco un regalo por eso? -_

_La verdadera razón de la carta es que me entro una duda, estaba hablando con Blaise y me hizo una pregunta que no supe responder¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños? Se que es estupido, pero me gustaría saberlo… le hubiera preguntado a Draco, pero temí que no supiera y que creyera que soy tonta por no saberlo. Bueno eso es todo por ahora, mándale un beso a mi padrino y otro muy grande para ti._

_Nos vemos, los quiere mucho_

_Emilia Halliwell_

La leyó un par de veces, y sonrió, ahí estaba bien, no quería que pensaran que estaba muy apenada por no saberlo, más bien quería que sonara casual, como si no le importara mucho no saberlo, la doblo y tomo a su lechuza

- Disculpa Clean, por levantarte a esta hora- La pequeña lechuza blanca, la miraba curiosa¿como la iba a levantar si ella era un ave nocturna?- pero necesito que lleves esta carta a mi madrina lo mas pronto posible- Le ató la carta a la pata, le acaricio la cabecita y le acomodo su moñito, que tenia alrededor del cuello- Que tengas buen viaje Clean, prometo que cuando vuelvas, te daré un gran desayuno, adiós

La lechuza salio por la ventana, y se perdió rápidamente. La noche estaba bastante fría, pero aun así estaba hermosa.

Miro su reloj y se sorprendió bastante

- Vaya, las 6 de la mañana, si que estuve hablando harto rato con Blaise- suspiro y se giro a mirar su cama tristemente- Bueno, creo que a esta hora no saco nada con dormir, mejor me voy a dar una ducha- Se metió al baño, después de dejar su ropa lista para ponérsela

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

En el dormitorio de Draco, las condiciones eran un poco diferentes. ¿Como alguien podía dormir teniendo semejante bestia aullando a su lado?

- …. Ven aquí yo te voy a enseñar como se ama…- Cantaba y bailaba Blaise con una voz tan afinada como la de la dama gorda y unos pasos tan rítmicos como los de un mono- … tócame, bésame…. Vamos a mi cama!... SI!

Draco hacia todos los esfuerzos por esconderse bien, pero bien debajo de las mantas, pero era inútil, ese horrible grito de auxilio lo estaba matando.

- … El amor puede cambiar al mundo, el amor puede cambiar al mundo…- Seguía Blaise sin darse cuenta que su "hermosa" voz, no estaba dejando dormir al pobre Sly, pero, que tonto! Si eso era justo lo que quería! (sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de Blaise)- Ven aquí yo te voy a enseñar como se AMA!

- Blaise…

- Tócame…

- Blaise…

- Bésame…

- BLAISE!

- Vamos a mi cama!

- BLAISE! POR LA MIERDA!

- Oh Draquin¿Que es ese vocabulario? Si tu madre te escuchara hablando así! Le daría un ataque

- Me puedes explicar ¿que MIERDA haces en mi habitación, a esta hora de la mañana, aullado como bestia y SIN CAMISA? Si te duele algo, anda a la enfermería! No tienes que venir a despertarme con tus aullidos de dolor- Dicho esto se volvía a acostar

- Para que sepas, Draquito, el que este aquí "deleitándote" con mi hermosa voz, es porque tenia algo muy importante que decirte pero no me hacías caso, así que mientras esperaba que despertaras me puse a cantar, y la razón de la porque estoy sin camisa, es porque en uno de mis tantos intentos por despertarte, te tire el vaso de agua a la cara, pero "mágicamente" el agua no te callo a ti, sino, a mi! Así que me saque la camisa antes de pescar un resfriado y me iba a poner una tuya, pero tu closet tiene un hechizo y no conseguí abrirlo con mi varita, no se que le abras hecho. Y no, no me duele nada pero gracias por preocuparte

- Y eso que me ibas a decir¿no podía esperara hasta un rato mas? No se, cuando estemos tomando desayuno por ejemplo…

- Si, pero me gusta despertarte y hacerte enojar

- ¬¬

- ñ.ñ

- Bueno lo que sea, no quiero saberlo! Te quedaras con la ganas de contármelo

- Oh! De acuerdo- Dijo Blaise finiendo estar herido- pero pensé que te importaría, después de todo, según tus propias palabras "todo lo que tenga que ver con Mia, es asunto mío!" pero bien, no te lo diré- Se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente sabiendo exactamente que pasaría ahora, había pronunciado la palabra mágica…

- Eh Blaise! Blaise ven aquí- El castaño ya había salido de la habitación pero aun así había escuchado los gritos del rubio, que paso por alto olímpicamente- Blaise, Blaise! Ven¿Que era lo que ibas a decirme?

En cuanto Draco salio de la habitación se puso a perseguir a Blaise por toda la sala común, este al ver que el rubio lo alcanzaba se puso a correr, seguido de Draco, quien también corrió.

- Vamos, Blaise! Amigo, dímelo!

- No, tu dijiste que no te lo dijera!

- Bueno… me arrepentí, ahora quiero saberlo

- No ya es tarde, además te burlaste de mi voz!

- Vamos Blaise, no me puedes decir que te lo tomaste a pecho, sabes perfectamente que siempre he pensado así de tu ¿Cómo la llamaste? Ah si! "Voz"

- ¬¬ te odio

- u.u por favor Blaise! Dímelo!

- No, no y no!

- Si, si, si, si

- No, no, no, no, no

- Si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si.

- No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

- QUE SI!

- QUE NO!

- QUE SI, CIEN MIL VECES MAS QUE TU!

- QUE NO, UN MILLON DE VECES MAS QUE TU!

- QUE SI, DIES MIL MILLONES MAS QUE TU!

- QUE NO, CIEN MIL MILLONES….

- Ejem, ejem…- Un suave carraspero los había callado, se voltearon y encontraron a Pansy en la mitad de la escalera con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada- Perdonen que los interrumpa en su… tan filosófica "conversación"- Se acerco a ellos hasta quedar muy cerca y les susurro- Pero creía que la única con derecho a verlos así, en la mañana, claro, era yo!

Los chicos no entendían lo que quería decir la pelinegra, así que se miraron unos a otros y después a si mismos. Levantaron la mirada y la posaron en la sala común, que era donde se encontraban, estaba rodeada de gente! Ambos después de intercambiar una mirada de horror, corrieron a sus respectivos cuartos, bajo la mirada lujuriosa de todas las féminas de Slytherin que al parecer, habían decidido levantarse temprano ese día

Blaise estaba sin camisa y dejaba ver su increíble torso desnudo, musculoso y moreno, en cambio el pobre Draquito, estaba solo en BOXER NEGROS! No dejando mucho a la imaginación, tenia un cuerpo perfecto!

Pansy subió al cuarto de Mia que al parecer era la única que no estaba allí, sin tocar la puerta entro, encontrando a la rubia secándose su cabello, con la toalla frente al tocador. Esta ni se inmuto al sentir la puerta abrirse, estaba acostumbrada a que Pansy entrara sin llamar.

- Hola Pansy¿Qué eran esos gritos?

- Adivina- Respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla de forma de saludo, y tomando la crema rizadora de la repisa, y colocando un poco en su mano.

- A ver…. Los gritos parecían de Blaise y Draco, pero no creo que los dos sean tan inmaduros para estar jugando al "si, un millón de veces mas que tu!" jejeje- Dijo a modo de broma la chica, pero al ver que Pansy alzaba una ceja y asentía con la cabeza, su sonrisa se borro- No te creo¿De verdad eran ellos?

- Si, y no solo eso! Blaise estaba sin camisa y Draco en bóxer!

- ¿Bóxer!

- … negros- Completo la frase la pelinegra

- No…

- Si, te lo juro! Y frente a todas las chicas Slytherin!

- Es que esos dos…. Aich! Me van a oír!- La rubia se levantó de la silla y salio corriendo de la habitación, y sin tocar entro en la habitación del rubio

Draco estaba saliendo del baño solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura su pelito mojado y despeinado. La puerta de la habitación se abrió tan rápidamente que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se paraba delante de el

- Eres un exhibicionista Draco Malfoy!

- Oh, ya te enteraste…

- Por supuesto! Aquí las noticias corren como la peste! Y así me criticabas mi forma de vestir, creo que estamos de acuerdo en que aparecerse en medio de la sala común, en ropa interior, y bajo la mirada de todo Slytherin-chicas es peor que unos pequeños escotes!

- ¿Pequeños escotes¿A eso llamas pequeños escotes?- Dijo apuntando su camisa que en ese momento estaba totalmente desabrochada dejando ver un sujetador damasco con encaje muy hermoso. Mia se sonrojo suavemente y se amarro la camisa como todos los días

- Bueno… ahora estaba desabrochada eso no se podría calificar como escote, además, nadie me vio, a demás de ti claro!

- Me alegro! Soy el unos con derecho a verte así!

- ¿Qué? Claro! Tu te puedes dejar ver desnudo por medio Hogwarts, pero yo no puedo mostrarle el sujetados a otros que no sean tu

- Ey! no estaba desnudo, tenia los bóxer puestos! Y claro que no! Como se te ocurre ir por ahí mostrando tus… pechos a todo Hogwarts!

- Bueno y si lo hiciera ¿que? Es mi cuerpo y son mis pechos!

- Antes te mando de vuelta a casa!

- Mira Dragón no voy a permitir que….- Pero la pelea quedo hasta allí, ya que los labios de Draco la habían silenciado tal como lo habían hecho la noche anterior. Mia correspondió el beso gustosa, como si lo hubiera estado esperando y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Draco quien, atrapo con una brazo su estrecha cintura y la acerco mas a el pegándola contra su cuerpo, mientras la otra mano se encarga de acariciar su rostro suavemente.

Estuvieron besándose por unos minutos, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, entonces Draco comenzó a besarle el cuello apasionadamente, mientras con la mano libre (la que no le estaba agarrando de la cintura) descendió mas posándose en su muslo derecho, el que empezó a masajear suavemente metiéndose por debajo de la falda. Mia pasaba sus manos por la espalda desnuda del rubio y de ves en cuando soltaba un gemido de placer. Draco la tomo en sus brazos y la deposito sobre la cama si dejar de besarle el cuello. Le desato la camisa y se la saco dejando ver a la totalidad su sujetador damasco. La observo por unos segundos, y después la beso en los labios, mientras su mano se perdía debajo de su falda, y la otra iba a soltarle el sujetador, cuando…

- Draco! Quieres apurarte! Pansy nos esta esperando abajo, y luce algo molesta!- Se escucho la voz de Blaise a través de la puerta

- Rayos- Susurro Draco levantándose de la cama, dejando a una Mia totalmente roja- ya voy!

- ¿Mia esta allí contigo?- Pregunto de pronto la voz de Pansy

- Si, aquí estoy- respondió esta ves Mia mientras se ponía nuevamente la camisa y se daba vuelta para que Draco pudiera vestirse, ya que estaba aun en toalla, lo que era un verdadero milagro

Después de unos escasos minutos ambos salieron de la habitación, y allí estaban Blaise y Pansy esperándolos, Pansy tenia una cara cabreada pero los ojos un tanto vidriosos, cosa rara en ella, Blaise por otro lado estaba rojo, como tomate

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?- Pregunto Pansy con los brazos cruzados

- Eh…. Estábamos… hablando…- Respondió Mia, volviendo a sonrojarse

- Si, hablando- Reitero Draco sin sonrojarse, mas bien, con una sonrisa seductora que dirigió a Pansy, quien solo levantó una ceja, y después de tomarle el brazo a Mia, bajo las escaleras y salio de la sala común seguida de Draco y Blaise.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, luego Mia tubo clases de Encantamientos, luego de defensa y runas antiguas. Luego comida de nuevo, y clases nuevamente. Había sido un día bastante normal para la rubia claro descontando el pequeño incidente de la mañana, aun no había hablado con Draco de eso, pero tenia que hacerlo…

Caminaba por el pasillo sola directo hacia el gran comedor para la cena, luego, en la noche habría una pequeña reunión en la sal común de Slytherin, todavía no sabia que se hacia en esa reunión, pero estaba muy emocionada.

Sonrió y siguió caminando, hasta que se topo con el profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas quien al parecer la estaba esperando

- Señorita Halliwell! Que bueno verla- Dijo alegremente- la estaba buscando

- ¿Si¿Para que seria, profesor?- Pregunto sorprendida la rubia

- Ven, sígueme, hay algo que debo mostrarte- Anuncio sonriendo, estaba algo impaciente y se apresuro guiar a Mia hacia su despacho, la que a cada paso estaba mas confundida. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del despacho del pelirrojo.

Una ves adentro, Charlie le dijo a la rubia que tomara asiento mientras el iba a buscar algo.

Mia observo el despacho detenidamente, prácticamente todo el despacho estaba empapelado con fotografías movibles de dragones que hacían piruetas o simplemente lanzaban fuego. Ginny sonrió, eso le recordaba tremendamente a Draco, una persona con una carácter bastante fuerte, pero muy inteligente y cariñoso a la ves. Se levantó de la silla y fue hasta una repisa donde había unas fotografía, también movibles, que llamaron su atención.

En la primera estaba un grupo de pelirrojos, 9 para ser exactos, todos muy sonrientes, en especial una pequeña niña de unos 10 años que estaba entre dos chicos exactamente iguales que la tenían en brazos y sonreían al ver a la pequeña revolcándose de la risa. Sintió una suave punzada en el pecho, que por unos segundos le corto la respiración.

En la segunda foto, solo habían dos personas, la misma niña pelirroja que la foto anterior, solo que en esta quizás tenia unos 11 o 12; y el profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. El chico pelirrojo sonreía mientras tenia en su regazo a la pequeña quien también sonreía, no pudo evitar fijarse en el parecido de los dos, sin duda eran hermanos. Una nueva punzada de dolor en el pecho la detuvo.

En la ultima foto, también había dos personas, la chica pelirroja y un chico un poco mas alto que ella, de cabello negro azabache y unos ojos verde esmeralda. La chica estaba abrazada al moreno y sonreía coquetamente quiñando un ojos a la cámara, mientras el chico…. Sonreía algo triste y abrazaba a la pelirroja por la cintura. El dolor fue mas grande esta ves, tanto que la hizo doblarse de dolor mientras se sujetaba el pecho y trataba de pausar su respiración…

Unas manos la tomaron en brazos y la sentaron en un sillón bastante cómodo, Mia tenia los ojos cerrados debido al dolor, pero sentía como unas manos le acariciaban su cabello rubio tiernamente tratando de calmarla. Cuando el dolor ya hubo pasado, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de su profesor fija en ella, parecía algo preocupado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, disculpe, no se que me paso- Respondió la ex pelirroja, pero su vista se volvió a fijar en las fotos- ¿Ella… es su hermana, profesor?

Charlie se volteo a mirar donde la rubia tenia clavado los ojos, y sonrió tristemente

- Si, es mi hermana, Ginny- Respondió levantándose y tomando la foto en que aparecía con el chico pelinegro

Mia la tomo y la observo con el ceño algo fruncido, ese era…

- ¿Harry?...

- Si, Harry era su novio- Respondió el pelirrojo

- ¿Era¿Ya no?

- No, es que…. Ella… desapareció…

- Oh… yo… lo siento- Dijo la rubia apenada¿Cómo se le había olvidado?

- No lo sientas, estamos a punto de encontraba- Respondió sonriendo, luego se levantó y volvió a poner la foto en su lugar, y de su escritorio tomaba algo que Mia no alcanzo a ver, se sentó a su lado y le puso una cosa en sus manos.

Mia lo observo detenidamente, era una bolita de pelusa redonda, de color rosa, Mia iba a preguntar que era eso, cuando la pequeña bolita comenzó a saltar felizmente en sus manos

Se asusto al ver a la bolita saltar que la soltó y la dejo caer.

- Cuidado, son muy sensibles- Dijo a voz de Charlie mientras recogía a la pelusa rosa, que se encogía y luego se sacudía cerrando fuertemente sus ojitos. Mia se acerco hasta el pelirrojo y con un dedo toco suavemente "animalito"

- ¿Qué es?- Pregunto con una sonrisa al ver que la bolita rosa, ante el contacto de la chica, volvía a saltar contenta

- Es un Puff Pigmeo- Respondió Charlie poniéndoselo de nuevo en la mano a Mia

- ¡Es muy lindo¿Es suyo?

- No, es tuyo- Respondió Charlie sonriendo al ver la cara de incredulidad de la chica- Te lo regalo

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… porque yo no tengo tiempo para cuidarlo y tu eres muy buena en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, aunque si no lo quieres, le puedo pedir a otra persona y…

- No! Si, si quiero, muchas gracias, prometo cuidarlo bien- Dijo la chica sonriendo y acariciando la cabecita del puff

- Eso espero¿Cómo le vas a llamar?

- Mmmm- Mia lo pensó un poco, pero luego respondió con una sonrisa- Kira

- Genial! Entonces se llamara Kira, bien ya es tarde…

- Si, tengo que estar ir a cenar, sino Draco se puede preocupar- Al escuchar esto ultimo Charlie apretó fuertemente los puños pero no dijo nada- Otra ves muchas gracias profesor- Sin que el pelirrojo se lo esperara, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo fuera del despacho

- Feliz cumpleaños Ginny…- Susurro el chico, cuando ya se hubo cerrado la puerta

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Mia entro corriendo al gran comedor, una mala idea, Dumbledore estaba de pie hablando a todo el alumnado que estaba en silencio, por lo que cuando entro la chica, todos se giraron a verla, hasta los profesores que la miraban sorprendidos, incluso Charlie estaba allí¿Como le había hecho para llegar antes que ella?

Estaba tan nerviosa que se sentó en la primera mesa que pillo ya que la de Slytherin estaba muy lejos, y para su "mala" suerte, era la de Gryffindor

- Bueno, como estaba diciendo, antes de esta agradable interrupción- El director le sonrió a Mia quien se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba- Este año haremos algo especial para el día de la madre- Hubo un murmullo general- Ese día, los padres podrán venir al colegio, y el que quiera o se sienta capacitado para hacerlo, puede presentar alguna clase de Show, una canción, un baile, una poesía, lo que quieran, las inscripciones están abiertas para el que quiera presentarse. Luego habrá una cena con los padres y los alumnos y el fin de semana anterior, o sea el 23 de enero, habrá una salida a Hogsmeade para los que quieran comprar un regalo para aquella persona que les dio la vida…

Los murmullos aumentaron, Mia solo tenia la cabeza gacha acariciando a Kira. Lo que no se dio cuenta, fue que alguien estaba igual, o quizás más triste que ella

- Oh, Harry, no te pongas así…- Dijo Herm poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, al ver la cara que tenia el moreno- Anímate

- Si compañero, anímate, además puedes comprarle un regalo a mi madre, ella te considera como un hijo, y se pondría muy feliz si al menos le regalas una flor del jardín

- Tienes razón Ron, le comprare algo a tu madre, después de todo, ella es como mi madre- Respondió el chico sonriendo

- Ahora, que les parece si nos acercamos a Ginny, es una suerte que se haya sentado en nuestra mesa…- Propuso Hermione sonriente, pero hasta ahí llegaron sus planes, ya que el profesor mas temido de todo Hogwarts y también mas odiado, se acerco a la rubia.

- Señorita Halliwell, permítame recordarle que usted pertenece a Slytherin, no a Gryffindor- Dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras pero lo suficientemente alto para que el trío de oro escuchara.

- Eh… si… lo siento profesor, es que… como el profesor Dumbledore estaba hablando, no quise interrumpir y…- Se justifico la chica

- Esta bien, no se preocupe, pero ahora vuelva a su mesa

Mia se levantó de la mesa Gryffindor y se sentó junto a Pansy

- Oh, Mia ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto señalando al puff que saltaba sobre la mesa felizmente

- Es lindo ¿no? Se llama Kira, y es un puff pigmeo- Respondió la rubia sirviéndose un poco de carne y ensalada, y poniendo un poco de la misma en un plato para Kira

- ¿Un que?

- Un puff pigmeo- Repitió Mia sonriendo y acariciando al puff, pero al ver la cara de confusión de la pelinegra añadió- Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, tercer curso, Pansy

- Oh! Ya recuerdo¿y donde lo conseguiste?

- Eh…. Este…. Yo… por catalogo!

- ¿Por catalogo¿venden mascotas por catalogo?- Pregunto la pelinegra con una ceja alzada y mirándola como si no creyera una palabra de lo que había dicho

- Eh… si…

- Genial! Eso comprueba mi teoría, todo, pero absolutamente todo, se puede comprar vía lechuza- Respondió Pansy sonriente mientras acariciaba al puff que se había puesto a bailar

Continuaron comiendo unos minutos mas, hasta que Mia se percato de que _algo_ faltaba

- Oye Pansy¿y Draco?

- No se, le pregunte a Blaise, pero me ignoro- Respondió la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros y señalando al castaño que estaba coqueteando con una chica rubia- Imbecil- Susurro

, después de ver la escena

La cena trascurrió con normalidad, y al finalizarla todos los Slytherin salieron rápidamente, ese día era viernes, y no cualquier viernes, era Viernes 30 de septiembre, el ultimo viernes del mes, lo que significaba: REUNION EN LA CASA SLYTHERIN!

Desde hacia años que todos los viernes de fin de mes, se realizaba una reunión en la sala común de Slytherin, donde asistían, todos, pero absolutamente todo Slytherin alumnos, de primero a séptimo curso, y bailaban, jugaban, conversaban, y, como no, tomaban. Se preguntaran ¿de donde sacaban el alcohol? Simple, en el cuarto piso, en el armario de escaleras, bajo la tabla en la que estaba posada la escoba mas vieja, solo había que tocar con la varita los dos clavos de la izquierda, luego uno de abajo, uno de la derecha y los dos de arriba, y la tabla se abría dejando ver una gran dotación de cervezas de mantequilla y whisky de fuego. El secreto había pasado de generación en generación, los de séptimo le enseñaban a los de primero, y al siguiente año los que ahora estaban en sexto, debían enseñarle a los nuevos.

Pansy y Mia iban riendo de las gracias que hacia Kira en las manos de la rubia, mientras Pansy le contaba sobre la fiesta

- Ya veras Mia, te encantara, solo debes tener cuidado con los chicos, ya pasadas las 4, se ponen medios cargantes cuando están borrachos- Le aconsejaba la pelinegra, mientras doblaban en una esquina- Oh! Y también… ¿Mia¿Mia me escuchas?

La rubia se había quedado parada frente a la escena que estaba allí, Draco se estaba besando apasionadamente con una chica de que reconoció de Ravenclaw

- Ah!- Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia- Es la nueva conquista de Draco, vamos para alcanzar a cambiarnos- La tomo del brazo y se la llevó de allí

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Bueno, y que les parecio? estaba mucho mas largo, como 5 paginas mas, pero... como ya les dije... se borro u.u y no tenia tiempo de escribir todo de nuevo si queria actualizar hoy.**

**Porfis si me quieren hacer un regale, envienme un review, porfis! me pondre realemnte muy contenta - **

**Otro dato, ahora me toca actulizar Problemas por un trabajo, porque hace mucho, pero realmente mucho que no lo actulaizo, asi que... una ves haya actualizado eso, actualizo de nuevo este,ñ.ñ**

**Ahora, supe que no podemos contestar los reviews aqui en los capitulos, asi que las que puedan metanse a donde estan los reviews (presionan el link naranjo que esta al lado de mi nick que dice "reviews") y ahi los conteste - hay una sorpresa que espero que les guste, un beso a todas, recuerden dejarme reviews! besos byes! 0.-**


	8. el beso que nunca te di, ¿o si?

**Holas mis pequeñas!! no!! no es un sueño!! tampoco una alucinacin!! es cierto!! he actualizado!!!!!!**

**CDLA: ¬¬ crees que con eso nos olvidaremos que hace mas de un año que no actulizas!!!!!!!**

**LECTORAS: SI!! A LA HORCA!! A LOS EONES!! A LOS LEONES!!**

**Yo: No!!! no me maten, soy muy joven y tonta aun para morir ToT, dejenme explicarles... em... bueno... yo... esta bien! no tengo escusa lo admito pero... el hecho de que he scrito el capitulo e un solo dia y que me he quedado hasta las 5:16 de la mañana escribiendo no cuenta??prometi actualizar antes de comenzar el cole, pero ayer estube leyendo vuestros reviews, y debo decir que me conmovieron tanto... me e obligue a mi misma a actualizar hoy mismo!! y no me acostare hata no haber publicado este capi! que por cierto espero que les guste!!**

**CDLA: Yo digo que la colguemos de losdedos de los pue, y le tapemos la boca paa q calle mientras leemos el capitulo que tanto hemos esperado...**

**Lestoras: SI!!! AGAMOSLO!!**

**Yo: No!! sino se perderan muchas cosas que les debo dcir al final del capitulo, cosas buenas, y otars no tan buenas... pero no nos vayamos con las malas noticias que luego les digo, disfruten el capitulo que lo escribi con mucho cariño para ustedes!!**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**NUEVA GINNY**

**Capitulo 8: "El beso que nunca te di¿o si?"**

Mia no dijo nada en ese trayecto desde el pasillo hasta su habitación… su mente seguía en aquel lugar en el que vio a Draco besándose con otra…

No dejaba de pensar en lo que habia estado a punto de pasar esa mañana… y ella que se lo habia tomado tan enserio, para el solo habia sido algo normal, algo sin importancia… se seco una lagrima que caía por su mejilla y camino hacia su armario.

Saco una mini negra de cuero, una blusa negra también, se puso un sujetador Blanco y se amarro la blusa mostrando su vientre y el sujetador por lo que no quedaba mucho a la imaginación. También se puso unas medias oscuras en forma de red (pero con los agujeros chiquitos) y unas botas negras de cuero también.

Se sujetó el cabello de forma estratégica, a simple vista, mirado desde adelante, parecía que lo llevaba suelto con algunos bucles cayéndole por los hombros, pero por detrás se veía un moño a medio tomar que la hacia lucir entre sexy, hermosa y sofisticada. Se maquillo tomándose su tiempo, mucho delineador negro para marcar bien sus ojos, y labial rojo pasión en los labios.

Se estaba poniendo unos aros de plata cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Pansy con una faldita chiquita azul, y una polerita muy diminuta celeste. Iba muy maquillada pero no tanto como Mia y su cabello lo llevaba suelto y mojado.

- Ya estas lista??- Pregunto cerrando la puerta. La rubia se levantó del tocador sonriendo y se puso frente a ella con las manos en las caderas para que viera bien

- Y?? que te parece??- Pregunto la chica girando coqueta para que la vea bien

- Guau!!! Te ves… genial Mia!!! Pero… la mini negra tan pronto??- Pregunto levantando una ceja

- Pues, me pareció el mejor momento- Respondió simplemente la rubia poniéndose un poco de perfume

- Tu decisión, en todo caso te ves fantástica!! Vas a matar!!

- Esa es la idea, vamos??- Pregunto dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

En cuanto salieron de la habitación de la rubia, Mia se puso nerviosa pero disimulo muy bien… bajo la escalera elegantemente bajo la mirada atenta de todo el cuerpo masculino de Slytherin, o casi todo ya que faltaban unos pocos chicos.

La fiesta empezó sin ningún problema, Mia y Pansy hablaban muy entretenidas con unos chicos de sexto, bastante guapos.

- Te había dicho lo hermosa que te ves hoy, Emilia??- Pregunto Mickel, uno de los chicos con quien conversaban, acercándose mucho a la rubia. Mia se retiro un poco al sentir la cercanía del chico, la ponía muy incomoda, pero fue cuando sus ojos se desviaron un poco hacia el retrato que indicaba la entrada de la sala común, lo que la hizo recapacitar. Allí estaban Draco y Blaise, acompañados de dos chicas, una de ellas, la estupida con la que se había estado besuqueando Draco.

Bien, quería jugar, pues jugarían… puso una sonrisa seductora en sus labios y se acerco todavía mas, si era posible, al chico hasta que sus narices casi chocaron

- Solo me veo hermosa hoy?- Pregunto haciendo un puchero mientras jugaba con el un mechón de cabello del chico.

- No, siempre te ves hermosa, pero hoy te ves aun mas- Dijo abrazándola por la cintura

- Lo dices solo para hacerme sentir bien…- Dijo poniendo carita triste- Seguro que crees que esa que esta ahí parada- Dijo señalando con su cabeza, sin quitar el puchero, a la chica roba Dragones- es mucho mas linda que yo…

El chico se movió un poco para mirar a la chica que la rubio señalaba, y luego se volvió nuevamente hacia Mia

- Esa?? Para nada, tu le das cien patadas!

- Solo cien patadas??- Dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, quien volvió a sonreír mientras la apegaba aun mas a su cuerpo

- Mil patadas

- A si? Pues, demuéstramelo…- Susurro antes de terminar de separar la distancia que había entre ellos fundiéndose en un beso fogoso y pasional

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Draco buscaba con la mirada por la sala común a Mia, no la habia visto desde hace un rato, y estaba un poco preocupado ya que la ultima ves que la vio, habían estado a punto de… sacudió la cabeza, era mejor para su salud mental no pensar en esas cosas ahora…

Siguió pasando su mirada por la sala común pero aun no la veía, estaba dispuesto a subir a la habitación de ella cuando una mano se metió por debajo de su camisa y comenzó a acariciarlo provocativamente

- Mmmm Draco… que te parece si vamos a tu cuarto… y nos divertimos un poco…- Le dijo la voz sensual de Cindy en el oído. Se giro sonriendo a mirarla, aunque cansado ya de ella…. Como es que habia llegado a considerar pedirle que fuera su novia… claro ya recordaba, en un vago intento de sacarse a Mia de la cabeza…

Pero es que la verdad era, que por mucho que se dijera que nunca iban a descubrir que ella era la Weasley, sabia que se engañaba solo, y ahora que lo pensaba, cuando ella descubriera la verdad, lo iba a odiar, y el único que saldría perjudicado seria el…

- Ahora no, Cin, tal ves luego, la fiesta aun comienza- Le respondió antes de acercarse y darle un beso sin ningún sentimiento de por medio.

- Ey Draco!- Lo interrumpió una voz conocida, se separo de malas ganas de la chica y miro furioso a Blaise

- Que quieres Blaise!?

- Uy que genio… pensé que te interesaría saber que ya encontré a Emilia y a… Pansy- Dijo lo ultimo un poco resentido

- En serio? Donde están?- Pregunto dándole completamente la espalda a Cindy a la que no le gusto mucho esto

- No se si te lo diga ahora…- Dijo cruzándose de brazos haciéndose el ofendido

- Vamos Blaise!! No juegues!! Donde esta!!- Grito enojado

- No se si te gustara…- Dijo sonriendo al ver la reacción de su amigo

- Solo dímelo!!

- De acuerdo, mira allí- Dijo apuntando a una pareja que se besaba apasionadamente en uno de los sillones de la sala común, y no digamos que lo único que hacían era besarse…

De pronto la cara de Draco paso de pálida, a ultra pálida, para cambiar enseguida a una roja de furia contenida. Respirando agitadamente se acerco hasta donde se encontraba la "parejita" y sin pensarlo demasiado tomo uno de los brazos de Mia, y bruscamente la separo del chico.

La rubia al darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba pegada a Mickel, y que en su lugar estaba siendo arrastrada escaleras arriba, solo atino a tratar de soltarse de su opresor

- Ey!! Suéltame!!- Gritaba tratando de resistirse, claro que teniendo en cuenta que el chico era mucho mas alto, y mas fuerte, las posibilidades de librarse de su agarre eran prácticamente nulas…

- Ey Malfoy! suéltala!- Grito esta ves Mickel corriendo detrás del rubio, pero Draco no perdió tiempo y en menos de un segundo lo apuntaba amenazadoramente con su varita. Mickel se quedo en el sitio mientras levantaba las manos en señal de que se rendía

- Vaya… mi héroe…- Susurro sarcásticamente Mia

- Ponle un dedo encima de nuevo a Emilia, y juro que ni el mismísimo Merlín podrá librarte de las maldiciones que te voy a enviar- Susurro peligrosamente mirándolo con odio. La sala común estaba en completo silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar era la respiración agitada de Draco, quien al ver que ya no tenia interrupciones termino de subir junto con Mia a su habitación.

Una ves dentro la tiro sobre la cama y cerro la puerta de un portazo. Se acerco a la chica peligrosamente y levanto una mano en señal de querer golpearla, Mia lo miro horrorizada y cerro los ojos esperando el golpe… golpe que nunca llego ya que, al abrir los ojos nuevamente, pudo ver como el rubio se desquitaba con una almohada que se encontraba junto a ella…

- Dragón- Susurro estirando una mano para tocarlo, pero este se la aparto de un manotazo

- Deja!- Grito furioso. Mia espero a que se calmara un poco para volver a hablar

- La verdad, no puedo entender porque estas tan molesto!- Le dijo la rubia levantándose de la cama y caminando por la habitación.

- ¿Qué no puedes entender porque estoy molesto?- Pregunto incrédulo el rubio ante las palabras de la chica- Pues… veamos, tal ves porque te encontré atracando con un chico, al que por cierto acabas de conocer, en uno de los sillones de la sala común, frente a todos vestida como una cualquiera!!

- Eso si que no Draco Malfoy!!- Grito la chica enojada acercándose a el mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo- yo no soy una cualquiera!!

- A si?? Pues no me demuestras lo contrario!!- dijo esta ves Draco sonriendo sarcásticamente

- No tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así!!- Volvió a gritar la chica mas fuerte

- A no?? Pues claro que lo tengo!! Eres mi R-E-S-P-O-N-S-A-V-I-L-I-D-A-D- Dijo haciendo mucho énfasis en la ultima palabra- mi madre estaría muy decepcionada al ver que actúas como una cualquiera!!

- Deja de llamarme cualquiera!!- Grito enojada Mia

- Pues eso pareces!!!

- Tu que sabrás!!- Grito Mia girándose para no verlo a la cara- el hecho de que estés acostumbrado a estar con puras perras no quiere decir que todas lo seamos!!

- ¿Qué?- Pregunto Draco sin llegar a comprender lo que decía la rubia

- Claro! Ahora hazte el tonto, pues no pensabas tan mal de las "cualquieras" cuando te vi atracando con una en medio del pasillo!!- Dijo esta ves un poco mas bajo y tratando de controlar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, al ver que Draco se quedaba callado agrego- ahí no estaba mal besarse con una chica a la que apenas conoces, cierto??

- Emilia- Susurro Draco al ver de que se trataba todo eso- Cindy es mi novia- Dijo finalmente.

Mia se quedo estática, sin llegar a comprender con exactitud sus palabras… su novia?? Era su novia??

- Tu… tu novia??- Pregunto en un susurro apenas audible

- Pues si- Respondió Draco acercándose un poco

- Desde… desde cuando?- Pregunto secándose una lagrima que se habia escapado de su mejilla.

- Desde hoy en la mañana

Esas palabras atravesaron el corazón de la rubia despiadada y dolorosamente. Mas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos… se quedo helada por unos segundos sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos… y fue cuando se dio cuenta que lo que sentía hacia el rubio era mas que amistad… era mas que simple gratitud o admiración, era amor… amor del que estaba segura, aunque no recordara bien su pasado, no habia sentido nunca, por nada, ni mucho menos por alguien…

- Mia…- Sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro y rápidamente salía de sus pensamientos, se seco rápidamente las lagrimas que habían caído sin haberse dado cuenta, se giro hacia el rubio con una sonrisa que amenazaba con desaparecer en cualquier momento

- Pues felicidades!!- Dijo tratando de no sonar demasiado dolida- lo que no entiendo es que si tu encontraste a tu noviecita en un solo dia, por que yo no puedo encontrar a mi "hombre ideal" en solo un dia también

- No es lo mismo Emilia, no compares…

- Y por que no es lo mismo?- Pregunto mientras la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro- Por que eres hombre??

- Si, y también porque estoy a cargo de ti y se que ese "Mickel" no te conviene- Le dijo el chico enojándose nuevamente

- Así que es por ser un cerdo machista… y por dártelas de hermanito mayor- La chica puso los brazos en sus caderas mirándola furiosa

- No! Porque nunca entiendes nada Emilia!!??- Grito Draco desesperado

- Lo único que entiendo Draco… es que lo que paso hoy en la mañana, no significo lo mismo para los dos- Dijo la chica con lagrimas nuevamente bajando por sus mejillas, Draco la observo y unas ganas inmensas de abrasarla se apoderaron de el… se veía tan débil, tan frágil en ese momento…

Para el lo que habia ocurrido habia significado mucho, mas de lo que debería y lo sabia por eso habia decidido pedirle a Cindy que fuera su novia… para tratar de sacarse a la ex pelirroja de la cabeza… y saber que ella también habia sentido algo no aliviaba las cosas, al contrario, las empeoraba…

Sin poder contenerse se abalanzo sobre la chica y sin esperar beso sus labios, esos labios que pedían a gritos que los devorara, y que el estaba mas que dispuesto a devorar. Mia al principio un poco sorprendida, no atino a nada, sin embargo no tardo demasiado en responder al beso del chico. Rodeo el cuello de Draco con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que el rodeaba posesivamente su cintura.

Sin embargo, era demasiado perfecto… Mia de repente, tomo conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo y se separo del rubio.

Draco la miro confundido, ella solo se soltó del chico y se alejo un par de pasos sin despegar la mirada de los ojos grises del Slytherin

- No quiero tu lastima- Susurro mientras mas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas- Yo no soy segundo plato de nadie, Malfoy… ni siquiera de ti- Y sin decir mas, salio de la habitación corriendo. Atravesó la sal común donde seguía la fiesta y salio por el cuadro de Salazar Slytherin lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitieron.

Draco se quedo estático unos minutos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que habia ocurrido y corrió detrás de la chica, pero en cuanto llego a la sala común no la vio por ningún lado, iba a dirigirse hacia la salida de la sala común cuando unos brazos lo rodearon

- Draco, quiero que me expliques que fue esas escenita de hace un rato!- Le dijo Cindy enfadada

- Ahora no Cin…- Le dijo el rubio despreocupadamente mientras recorría con la vista la sala común

- Oh no, ahora si Draco Malfoy! quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora!!- Pero Draco al parecer no la escucho ya que se dirigió hacia donde estaba Blaise sentado en un sillón muy enojado con una cerveza en cada mano.

- Blaise!!- Grito para llamar su atención- Has visto a Mia?

- No!, pero no te preocupes seguramente esta con la señorita "tu no eres nadie para meterte en mi vida" encerradas en su habitación gritando a los cuatro vientos porque los hombres somos unos idiotas!!- Grito bastante de mal humor el castaño…

- No es chistoso Blaise!! Mia se fue de la habitación muy mal! Necesito encontrarla!- Grito el rubio, ya que de por si, su voz no se escuchaba bien por la música

- Pues no la he visto!- Grito Blaise levantándose del sillón y sin decir mas se fue hacia su habitación.

Draco se disponía nuevamente a salir de la sala común cuando Cindy nuevamente se interpuso

- Ya basta Draco!, soy tu novia y merezco mas atención que esa Emilia!- Grito bastante enojada, Draco estuvo a punto de gritarle que Mia era mucho mas importante que ella, pero se contuvo, y mientras se sentaba en el sillón en el que antes habia estado Blaise, rezaba para que su amigo hubiera tenido razón, y en ese momento estuviera con Pansy en su cuarto hablando barbaridades de el.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Ginny corría desesperadamente por los pasillos oscuros del colegio, las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos ya sin tratar de contenerlas, lo único que quería era que todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento se detuviera, y si para eso debía derramar hasta la ultima lagrima que habia en todo su cuerpo, pues lo haría…

Hubo un momento en el que ya sus pies no dieron mas, y se detuvo para dejarse caer con las manos cubriendo su rostro. Su respiración agitada y el dolor de sus pies, le impedía levantarse, pero no le importaba demasiado en ese momento…

Y no fue hasta que sintió como una puerta se abría un poco mas haya y de cómo alguien se hincaba frente a ella, que se percato de lo ruidosa que estaba siendo al sollozar.

- Emilia…- Susurro una voz conocida a su lado, ella ni siquiera tubo que levantar la cabeza para saber de quien se trataba- Emilia que ocu..??- Pero no alcanzo a formular la pregunta cuando Mia lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba.

Charlie, al ver esto no dudo en devolverle el abrazo, cuando vio que se hubo calmado un poco, la tomo en sus brazos y la entro cuidadosamente a su despacho. La sentó en su cama y se arrodillo frente a ella mientras le acariciaba la cabeza tiernamente, al pelirrojo se le partía el corazón con cada lagrima que la chica derramaba, y fue allí, recién en ese momento que estuvo seguro que esa era su Hermana, su Ginny.

Cuantas veces no habia sido el quien la consolaba, podía reconocer esos ojitos tristes, y esos sollozos en cualquier parte, los habia oído y visto demasiadas veces como para no recordarlo. Pero a pesar de que se le partía el corazón cuando la pequeña lloraba, también recordaba que cuando sonreía feliz unja vez su pena habia pasado, el corazón le daba un vuelco. Aunque tenia el presentimiento de que esta ves era algo mucho mas complejo, que el hecho de que los gemelos le hayan jugado una broma pesada.

- Me vas a contar que ocurrió?- Pregunto una ves los sollozos de Mia habían disminuido.

- No es nada…- Respondió la chica secándose las lagrimas

- Nada no te haría llorar de esa forma- Dijo Charlie colocándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja

Mia se quedo callada con la mirada baja, como le decía a su profesor todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento? Como podía decirle a alguien si quiera que lo que sentía por Draco malfoy era amor…

- Bueno- Dijo Charlie sonriendo comprensivo, tampoco esperaba que ella se lo confesara, para la chica el solo era un profesor- al menos podrás decirme que haces vestida así?- Pregunto señalando su ropa, Mia soltó una risa y se seco nuevamente las lagrimas

- Hoy habia una fiesta en la sala común de Slytherin, y bueno…- Respondió la rubia sin darle mayor importancia a ese asunto, aunque luego aprecio recordar algo..- oh… se supone que es un secreto… que tonta Emilia! No podías mantener tu bocota cerrada!!…- Se recriminaba a si misma, sin embargo el efecto de estas palabras fue que Charlie se quedara en shock para luego sonreír sinceramente…

_- Me vas a decir que te ocurre Gin-Gin??- Pregunto un chico de unos 10 años al llegar junto a una pequeña niña de nos mas de 3 años que lloraba hecha un ovillo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas _

_- No…- sollozo la pequeña encogiéndose mas, el chico se sentó a un lado y la abrazo_

_- Fue culpa de los gemelos otra ves?- Pregunto acariciándole el cabello, la niña asintió sin dejar de llorar- Que te hicieron esta ves?_

_- Me ameasaon con encenarme en el amario si le dicia a aguen que elos habian hecho espotar el cadero de mama…- La niñita de pronto paro de sollosar y levanto la cabeza asustada- Oh no… un tenia qui deciselo a nade!! **qui tota Giny!! Nu podia mantiner tu bocota celada**!!- Grito la niña enojada- pomete qui nu le dira a nade!!_

_- Pero Gin…_

_- POMETELO!!_

_- De acuerdo, lo prometo solo si me prometes que no lloraras mas, vale?- Dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña que le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abraso con sus pequeños bracitos_

_- Te quelo hemano…_

- Profesor?? Profesor Weasley me escucha??- Pregunto Emilia moviendo su mano delante de lacara de Charlie quien movió la cabeza para volver a la realidad

- Si… si… que me decías??

- Que no le dijera a nadie de que los Slytherin hacemos una fiesta los viernes en la noche- Dijo la chica con ojos suplicantes

- Emilia yo no puedo…

- Prométamelo!! Por favor…

Charlie sonrió y asintió- Lo prometo- Mia sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla

- Gracias- Dijo simplemente, y El pelirrojo en seguida supo que era solo por guardar su secreto

- Quieres que te acompañe a tu sala común?- Mia se tenso de inmediato y bajo la vista de nuevo

- No quiero volver… al menos no esta noche…- Respondió la chica levantando la vista y fijándola en cualquier lugar- Pero no se preocupe profesor, puedo dormir en cualquier parte y…

- Por ningún motivo, tu te quedas aquí- Dijo el pelirrojo resueltamente

- De verdad?- pregunto ella incrédula

- Por su puesto, no dejaría que te quedaras en otro lugar- Sonrió y abrió la cama para que ella se recostara, ella lo miro unos segundos y Charlie entendió perfectamente lo que estaba pensando- No te preocupes, yo dormiré en el sillón

Ella iba a protestar pero al ver la cara de su profesor, solo sonrió y sin aviso se lanzó a los brazos de Charlie dejándolo anonadado, sin embargo en cuanto tubo conciencia de lo que ocurría, le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, hace mucho que quería abrazar a su hermana…

- Gracias- Susurro la chica en su oído. Cuando se separaron del abrazo ella se acostó y a los pocos minutos estuvo durmiendo, y fue allí cuando Charlie sonrió sinceramente y le beso la frente con cuidado de no despertarla

- Duerme bien Ginny…

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Mia despertó, se sorprendió al encontrar una bandeja sobre la mesita de noche con un desayuno abundante en ella y una nota escrita a mano a un lado.

Se estiro y fijo su vista en el reloj que habia colgado un poco mas haya. Las 13:45, vaya si era tarde, menos mal y era sábado.

Cogio la nota que el profesor habia escrito para ella, mientras cogia una tostada que, sorprendentemente, aun esta caliente.

_Emilia: _

_El profesor Dumbledore requirió mi presencia por lo que no puedo estar allí cuando despiertes. Espero hayas pasado una buena noche y hayas amanecido mas sonriente y con mas ánimos que anoche. Te dejo desayuno allí ya que a esta hora ya se habrá terminado todo. Mande a pedir a un elfo que sacara un poco de ropa tuya de tu habitación para que te vistas, no creo que quieras pasearte por el colegio en esas fachas. El baño esta en la puerta que se encuentra frente a ti, por si quieres darte una ducha. Cariños_

_Profesor Charlie Weasley._

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_

Emilia sonrió al terminar de leer la nota, realmente ese era un profesor muy especial. Mientras tomaba desayuno observaba detenidamente la habitación del profesor, estaba llena de fotos, al igual que su despacho. Sonrió al ver esto, se notaba que quería mucho a su familia.

Termino su desayuno y se levanto yendo hacia el baño. Abrió el agua caliente mientras se desvestía. Se observo en el espejo, tenia unas ojeras inmensas, y los ojos hinchados, seguramente por el haber llorado tanto la noche anterior. Sonrió tristemente y se metió a la ducha permitiendo que el agua borrara las marcas invisibles que el dia anterior habia dejado en ella…

- Charlie??- Pregunto una voz mientras entraba en el despacho del joven profesor- Charlie estas aquí?- Volvió a preguntar. Paseo la vista por el despacho pero no estaba por ninguna parte, se iba a ir cuando escucho el sonido de la ducha correr. Se dirigió al cuarto y como supuso habia alguien duchándose.- Charlie soy Harry- Grito esperando que el profesor lo haya escuchado, cuando el sonido de la ducha se detuvo, decidió continuar hablando- Vine porque necesito hablarte sobre algo… pero mejor aguardo a que salgas porque esto es algo incomodo, es como si le estuviera hablando a la puerta y…

- Conozco esa sensación- Dijo una voz femenina mientras la puerta del baño se abría dejando ver a una linda chica rubia solo envuelta en una toalla blanca.

- Emilia!!- Grito el pelinegro poniéndose rojo de repente- Que…. Que haces aquí!??

- Pues al parecer, no lo mismo que tu- Dijo la chica sonriendo mientras caminaba hasta la cama

- Has dormido aquí?- Pregunto Harry tratando de no desviar la mirada de la cara de la chica, lo que era algo difícil teniéndola semidesnuda al frente

- Si… pero si no te importa prefiero omitir explicaciones y comentarios

- Si claro como quieras yo solo…

- Em… Harry te importa darte vuelta, necesito vestirme- Le dijo la chica coqueta sonriendo de igual manera. Harry mas rojo que un tomate asintió y se giro clavando su vista en la pared.- Bueno, y tu que haces aquí?- pregunto la chica a sus espaldas

- Pues venia a hablar con Charlie… digo el profesor Weasley, pero veo que me he equivocado de persona.

- Jajaja, pues al parecer si. Pero tampoco a sido tan malo no??- Pregunto ella de repente cambiando el tono de voz- digo tu… no te arrepientes de haberme encontrado no?

- Claro que no!! Me alegra mucho haberte encontrado!!- Grito el chico dándose vuelta sin pensar en lo que hacia. Sus ojos y su boca se abrieron tanto que casi no se podia diferenciar que era que en su rostro, es que no era para menos, Ginny, o mejor dicho Mia, estaba con los pantalones puestos, pero arriba solo llevaba puesto el sujetador, y digamos que Harry nunca habia visto esos atributos de Ginny…- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- Dijo rápidamente mientras se volvió a dar vuelta y se cubría los ojos con las manos

- Jajaja- Rió Mia mientras se acercaba y se ponía frente al chico que aun tenia los ojos cubiertos, con una mano se los destapo y le subió el rostro con la otra- te gusta lo que ves Harry??- Pregunto alejándose un poco y dando un par de vueltas para que la vea bien. Harry se quedo estático mirándola embobado- Te parezco horrorosa??- Volvió a preguntarse mientras se giraba para mirarse en un espejo que habia allí- Crees… que me falta desarrollarme aun mas??

El chico no sabia que responder, nunca le habia tocado que una chica le preguntara una cosa axial… sin embargo cuando abrí la boca para decir lo primero que se le venia a la mente ella lo rescato

- Tienes razón- Dijo simplemente mientras tomaba su suéter y se lo ponía- Eso es solo problema mió…- Bajo la cabeza unos segundos triste pero luego volvió a girarse hacia Harry- Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo por el jardín??

El chico aun muy sorprendido para hablar solo asintió y salio junto con la chica del despacho del profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Draco no habia podido dormir en toda la noche, estaba demasiado preocupado como para dormir. Cuando creyó que era una hora prudente para hacerle una visita a Pansy se ducho y se cambio e ropa lo mas rápido que pudo, y corrió hasta la habitación de la chica.

Toco la puerta un par de veces, hasta que una no muy amistosa Pansy le abriera la puerta

- Que quieres? Vienes de parte de el idiota de Zabbini??- Pregunto enojada cruzándose de brazos

- En realidad- Dijo Draco mientras trataba de mirar dentro de la habitación- Quería ver si podia hablar un minuto con Mia

- Con Mia?- Pregunto Pansy sin comprender- pero si ella no esta aquí- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros

- Como que no esta aquí?? Pero si no durmió en su habitación yo supuse que ella…

- Pues supones mal rubito, ella no durmió aquí, y no se donde esta, pero te aseguro que si no durmió aquí, es porque lo que le hiciste anoche fue muy feo, y te juro que si le hiciste algo malo, me las pagaras Draco Malfoy- Y sin mas le cerro la puerta en las narices.

Esto dejo a Draco aun mas preocupado, donde rayos habia pasado la noche Emilia… sin pensarlo mas salio corriendo de la sala común…

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

En una parte del Jardín, mas específicamente frente al lago una pareja reía animadamente.

- No te creo… que mala onda Harry!!- Dijo la chica sin parar de reír

- Te lo juro!- Dijo el chico levantando los brazos para demostrar que no estaba cruzando los dedos- Pero el se lo busco! Mi primo es un odioso

- Tanto como para hacerle aparecer una cola de cerdo??

- Créeme, para eso y mas!

Mia rió nuevamente, Harry solo la observaba, le fascinaba verla reír, le encantaba verla sonreír de esa manera, verla contenta. Se volvió a maldecir por millonésima vez el no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que tenía al lado… La habia tenido para el, solo para el, y por entupido la habia perdido

- ¿Qué?- Pregunto la chica una ves habia dejado de reír mirándolo con una sonrisa- tengo algo extraño en la cara que me miras tan…- Pero no acabo la frase ya que Harry en un impulso habia unido sus labios con los de ella fundiéndose en un beso para nada apasionado, como solían ser con Draco, sino suave y tierno…

En cuando se separaron lentamente por falta de aire, Mia experimento una sensación bastante extraña, una sensación como de Deja Vu., como si eso ya hubiera pasado… como si ya hubiera besado esos labios antes de la misma forma… y lo peor de todo (o tal ves mejor) era que le gustaba… le gustaba sentir eso, le habia gustado el beso de Harry… y la verdad era que en ese momento ella necesitaba sentirse querida… Así que no lo pensó mas y volvió a unir sus labios con los del el pelinegro…

Eso si, sin percatarse que unos ojos grises habian presenciado toda la escena, y no observaban para nada contento a la pareja que se besaba frente al lago….

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Bueno?? que tal?? les ha gustado?? pues espero que si!! y s te gusto dejame tus comentaios o sugerecia en un review y si no te gusto... pues tambien!! se acepta de todo!!**

**Bueno ahora debo decirle algo que no es muy divertido, pero bueno. Hace poo me entere, no dire como, que una amiga mia, habia publicdo un fic mio sin mi cocentimiento, es mas era un fc que yo no pensaba publicar, ya que no me convencia del todo... y por otras razones un tanto personales. El punto es... que me entere, y en este momento estoy muy enojada y sentida con mi "amiga" ya que yo le habia prestado l fic para q ella lo leyera pero solo a ella. **

**El fic se llama ¿Porque la vida es asi conmigo? ese nombre se lo puso mi amga, no es mio, y su nick es Yvy Malfoy.**

**Por que se los digo a ustdes se preguntaran? pues simple, xq tal ves alguna de ustedes lo leyo, y quiero que sepan que no vy a continuar ese fic, al menos no voy a publicarlo, ni se lo voy a pasar mi amiga para que lo publique... en serio lo lamento, pero tampoco estaba tan bueno no??**

**bueno eso era todo, para que no esten esperando que mi amiga actualice vale?**

**Ah!! otra cosilla un poco ams alegre!! tengo mas fic escritos, no completos pero si bastante abanzados que si uieren puedo publicar, o s prefiern que los publique luego de actualizar nuevamente este fic, que pretendo hacerlo antes deentrar al cole, al menos un capi mas, xq ya me queda poco, meno de un mes!! y si l año psado fue estresante, le aseguro que este lo es el doble x.x**

**Bueno ustedes iganme que prefieren!! y rcuerden que espero sus reviews y que eso anima aro a continuar escribiendo! una escritora se debe a sus lectoras, y si estas ademas les dejan consejos sugerencias lagos o criticas, mucho mejor!!**

**las uero montones**

**besos**

**Nivi!!**


End file.
